Squire Keladry Mother?
by Lady Daffodil of Queenscove
Summary: CH 28! I updated. YaY! for me! R&R. No good comes from little white lies. Kel has a lot on her plate right now, being a pregant squire for one thing, not telling anyone, and Neal's flirting. Then there's the problem of her knees going weak whenever a cert
1. Default Chapter

Squire Keladry; Mother?  
CHAPTER ONE  
What Happened? Kel's 17th Birthday  
Out of habit, Kel woke promptly at dawn. Every inch of her body ached. Without   
opening her eyes, she remembered it was the weekend and she had no classes. Kel rolled over   
and snuggled closer to the warm lump in the bed beside her.  
Two hours passed before Kel stirred again. This time she was awake for good. *Why do I   
ache so much?* she wondered. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open. She scowled at her strange   
surroundings. *How come I'm not in my rooms? And hey! How come I have three arms?* She   
gasped still groggy from sleep and from her late night. She turned over and saw Cleon next to her   
with his arms tightly wrapped around her. *Oh okay,* Kel thought. *I don't have three arms, that   
other one is Cleon's.* Suddenly the whole situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She quickly   
realized who was next to her and also what stupid thoughts she was having. "How did I end up in   
here?" Kel whispered as the events from last nigh came flooding back to her...  
  
flashback  
"Come on Kel, just put the blind fold on, please..." Neal pleaded with his friend.  
"Why?" Kel asked. "Where are we going to go?"  
"To celebrate your birthday of course. Did you forget?"  
"I don't want to. Why can't I just stay her, in my rooms. In Peace?" Kel said seriously   
and also putting lots of emphases on that last word. The two had been disagreeing for the last   
hour but Neal wouldn't give in.  
"Because," Neal went on. "Today your seventeen. Kel, that's a big deal. Come on!" He   
said attempting to blind fold Kel.  
"So your twenty-one."  
"Don't bring that up I know I'm getting to be an old man. Come. Please."  
"Who's going with us?"  
"Cleon, Seaver, Merric, and Owen. Who else?"  
"Okay....I'll come if you promise we'll be back by nine."  
"KEL! No way, it's seven now that only gives us two hours."  
"That's the only way I'll go."  
"All right, but once we get there, you might change your mind." Neal announced.  
"I doubt it." Kel told him honestly.  
"We'll see," he said as he wrapped the cloth securely around her grey-blue eyes and tied it.   
Neal took Kel's hand and guided her out of the palace and into the streets. They walked quickly   
and Kel had no idea where they were headed. Finally Neal lead her into the large smokey room of   
the Dancing Dove. Once safely inside with all of Kel's surrounding her, Neal remove the cloth   
from her eyes.  
"Surprise!" They all shouted. Kel was taken aback, as Neal guided her to a table with   
lots of packages piled on top. Next to that was another table completely smothered with plates   
and bowls of delicious looking food. There were also many mugs of a frothy amber liquid. Each   
of the guys took one of the mugs as Kel sat at the first table and opened each of the gifts, most of   
which came from people who couldn't be there. Kel smiled gratefully and thanked all of her   
friends with a great big hug.  
"You're not going soft on us now are you, Kel?" Seaver questioned.  
"Me? The Yamani Lump? Never." Kel replied wiping a small tear from her eye. Owen   
set down his drink and approached Kel.  
"Lady Keladry....would you do me...the honor of dancing with this blundering oaf?"  
"Certainly. But you're not blundering or an oaf." Owen led Kel to the middle of the floor   
and they danced. Rather painfully at that as Owen stamped over Kel's feet. Owen stopped   
suddenly and went to get another drink. Kel ran over and took the glass from him.  
"Oh no. I think you've had enough."  
"Ah, Kel I'm celebratin'!" Owen announced loudly.  
"Yeah Kel lighten up,"Neal said pulling out a chair for her to sit on. "Here drink up,"   
Neal said sliding a glass of murky brown liquid before her. "You have to be thirsty. You haven't   
had a drop all night."  
"What is it?" Kel asked skeptically. She was a little parched but she didn't want to start   
acting like the rest of her friends.  
"Just drink it. Geez! It wont kill you I promise." Neal answered.  
"Oh right," Kel answered. "One of us here has to stay sober, look at the rest of you."   
Soon after much persuasion Kel took a small sip. Finding it good, and that it warmed her up; she   
downed the whole glass. Then she started looking for another; which she found easily. Suddenly   
some one grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap. Turning to see who it   
was Kel found herself staring into Cleon's powerful eyes. He grinned sexily and planted his lips  
warmly over her own.  
"Wait," Kel said pulling away. "My drink." She got up finished the drink she all ready   
had started and went to find two others. Finding them she took one in each hand, set them on the   
table, and planted herself rather unstably in Cleon's lap.  
"Kiss me," she whispered.  
"Gladly." Drunken passion consumed them like fire. "Stop," Kel said coming up for air.   
Quickly Kel pulled the gold chain that held her pregnancy charm over her head. Then she plunked   
it on the table next to the two empty drink mugs. Kel chuckled. "It's in the way," she replied as   
she pulled Cleon closer and picked up where they had ended off.   
"We can't do this here," Cleon gasped pausing for breath from their heated kisses. "Not   
in front of everyone."  
"Let's go back to the palace, then," Kel suggested. No one notice when Kel and Cleon   
left together holding hands. Neal was off in one of the rooms of the Dancing Dove, and Kel was   
pretty sure he wasn't alone. Seaver and Owen were at he back of the Dove singing a rude song   
Kel had never heard before, and Merric was slumped over in his chair passed out...  
End flashback  
  
Reaching up to touch the charm that usually hung around her neck for comfort. Kel   
gasped, remembering she had left it on the table next to the mugs at the Dancing Dove. "Oh no,"   
Kel groaned. "What else could possibly go wrong?"  
"Hey Cleon!" The voice was Neal's. Panicking Kel ducked under the covers.  
"Cleon, The Lioness gave me this hang over cure, and it really works. I though you could   
use some!" Neal said way to cheerfully as he opened the door. "I went to Kel's room but she   
wasn't there." Seeing the bulge in the blankets, Neal pulled the covers back. "Kel!" He shouted   
upset. "What the...?"  
"Neal! Shush!" Kel called, pulling the covers from Neal's hand to cover herself. Hearing   
the commotion Cleon finally awoke. He sat up quickly and fell back down."   
"Oww!" My head!! Neal, Kel, what are you doing here?" Seeing Kel was in his bed   
Cleon look under the sheets, then at Kel. "Oh...Noooo. We seem to be missing some things,"   
Cleon said.  
"Yeah?" Kel questioned sarcastically. "You sure?"  
"Did you two...?" Neal asked a little frightened.  
"I don't know!" Kel snapped. "Could you leave, so we can get dressed?"  
"Oh...yeah, sure thing," Neal left.  
Kel got out of bed and stood slowly stretching. She still had a mondo-big headache. Kel   
began looking for her clothes. Kel glanced at Cleon out of the corner of her eyes. His eyes were   
diverted and his face was a nice dark shade of red. "What?" She yelled upset.  
"You're naked!" He replied.  
"So?! You probably saw just as much last night! I can't believe this is happening. She   
dressed and looked at Cleon. "Do you remember? Did we... you know...?"  
His eyes were down cast. "I think so."  
She nodded. "I thought so too. Well get dressed. I'll be in the Hall getting breakfast." 


	2. More Trouble

Disclaimer: I think I forgot this last time so I hope I don't end up with any lawsuits ;-) anyway   
have you ever thought of this?: 'dis' meaning not 'claim' something that is yours or you have   
ownership to. Yeah so I own noting in this story except the plot. Which someone else probably   
thought of first any if so I'm sorry. Read, review, and don't sue :-7 P.S I LOVE Neal!  
  
A/N: TO all my Beloved reviewers! sigh umm  
Amethyst Eyes: I agree there's nothing worse and I like you name =o)  
veralidaine: thanks I hope you review more  
Karina: keep reviewing It gets better!  
Cami of Queenscove: Thanks you love Neal? I love Neal!  
Keita: thanks I wasn't sure about the eyes and I was to lazy to look it up  
Oh and the rest of you... REVIEW! this is a good Story!  
CHAPTER TWO  
More Trouble  
Kel got her breakfast and plunked down between Neal and Owen. "Rise and shine,   
Sunshine!" Seaver said smacking Kel roughly but playfully on the back. Then taking his seat.  
"Well?" Neal asked with a concerned and questioning look at Kel. Seaver, Merric, and   
Owen looked dumbfounded. Then all their eyes fell expectantly upon Kel.  
"What's going on?" Seaver asked.  
"Nothing!" Kel snapped. "Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold."  
"So, we'll talk later...?" Neal asked not wanting to let the subject drop.  
"Talk about what?" Asked Owen.  
"Nothing," Kel repeated. "No, Neal. We're not going to talk. If anyone needs to talk,   
it's me and Cleon."  
"What did I miss?" Cleon asked placing his tray on the table and then siting as far away   
from Kel as possible without leaving the table.   
"We wouldn't know," said Seaver, Merric, and Owen together.  
"Shut up!" Kel cried. "All of you! It's none of your business." Neal put his arm   
comfortingly around Kel, but she shrugged it off. She got up, dumped her tray, gave it to the   
cooks, and went strait to her rooms where she soon fell sound asleep.  
***  
"My lady...my lady. Kel...? Keladry...!?" Lalasa said impatiently trying to wake Kel.   
"You've been asleep for five hours, Kel. It's passed noon."  
"What?" Kel asked groggily.  
"Neal's come by four times, all ready," Lalasa explained. "Come on! You can't sleep all   
day. And Raoul your knight master will be here soon, Kel. Get up."   
"I am! I am!" Kel stood up. "Whoa," she said. "I've a headache and I'm so dizzy. Can   
you get me something?"   
"Yes. I will if you promise not to fall asleep again. Also talk to, Neal, please. He's   
worried about you. Do you want to talk about anything with me, Kel?"  
"No. Not now any way. And I promise not to go to sleep. Just get something for my   
head, please?" Lalasa nodded and left. Kel sat on her bed thinking about last night. There was a   
subtle knock on her door.  
"Who is it?" She called.  
"Me. Neal." Came the reply.  
"Come on in. It's open," Neal walked in, closed the door, and sat on the bed next to Kel.  
"Do you want to talk?" He asked her.  
"Not really."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Look, I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Kel asked confused.  
"For getting you drunk. For not being there to stop you and Cleon."  
"It's not your fault. Well, maybe partly for getting me to drink...but what Cleon and I did   
is done, and neither you nor I, nor even Cleon can change that."  
"You're right," he put his arm around her; which, she noticed, felt surprisingly good, and   
she didn't stop him. They sat f or a time in silence. Neal pulled her closer to him and she put her   
head on his shoulder.   
"Neal, you're so comforting."  
"Kel....?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I like you."  
"I like you, too, Neal."  
"No. I really like you." He said. Kel laughed.  
"Neal you're just..." Neal leaned down and kissed her softly. She thought about stopping   
him, but for some reason didn't, instead she returned the kiss as it grew stronger. Kel had always   
hoped something like this would happen. Neal began to untie her top when, Raoul, her knight   
master walked in.  
"Oh, sorry," Raoul said. "Am I interrupting something important?" He said teasingly. He   
had just gotten back from border patrol in the North.  
"NO!" Kel and Neal said together, both blushing deeply.  
"Well, I really hate to drag you away, Kel, but I could really use your help in the stables,"   
Raoul stated with a grin on his face.  
"Yeah," Kel mumbled. "I'm coming," Kel said standing up. At the door, she glanced back   
at Neal who was still sitting on her bed. Kel smiled at him and he blushed slightly.  
***  
"Your shirt's untied," Raoul said bluntly.  
"What! Oh," Kel said looking down.  
"I didn't interrupt did I?" Raoul smiled.  
"No! I'm glad you came in when you did!"  
"I have something for you," Raoul said seeing Kel was uncomfortable with the first   
subject. He pulled a brown paper wrapped package out of his saddle bags, and gave it to Kel.   
She opened it and inside she found fine practice clothes and light chain mail.  
"Raoul! Thank you. What's it for?"  
"Your birthday of course. Did you forget. It was only yesterday." Raoul said teasingly.  
"That's right," she had forgotten with all that had been going on.  
"This is for you, too," Raoul continued. He pulled another even large package out of a   
different saddle bag.  
"Who's this from?"  
"A friend told me to give it to you." Kel slowly opened the package and was stunned   
when she saw what was inside. She pulled out a long, elegant, emerald green gown.  
"Ohh... This is beautiful! Did Lalasa make this? Is it from Lalasa? I haven't seen her in   
so long..."  
"Yes, Lalasa made it, but no, it's no she didn't give it to you. I think there's a note."   
Raoul said continuing to unpack his golden mare. Kel looked inside the box. There was nothing.   
Kel looked questioningly at her knight master; he just shrugged his sholders. Kel glanced at the   
dress, and there was a piece of parchment pinned to the dress. She pulled it off and read:  
'Goddess bless! Lady Squire. Only one year to the Ordeal and there will be two lady   
knights in the realm of Tortall. I'll be watching.  
P.S. The gown is to remind everyone that after a squire you are   
and will always be a beautiful young woman. Gods all Bless! 


	3. Neal's Plan

Disclaimer: yeah you know. Neither the characters nor the plot(at least not completely) are mine.   
I just like to play with them. What more can I say? This chappie is dedicated to Snow*flake   
thanks for being so understanding I hope you like how the story turns out and hopefully it won't   
be too much like yours. Oh and up date your story it's really good! ^_^ hope you like 3  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
Neal's Plan  
  
After they finished caring for the horses, Raoul had Kel help him with some supply   
questions he had. He told her they'd be leaving in two days and dismissed her to pack, and have   
the rest of the day off. Kel got up to her room, pushed the door open and dumped her packages   
onto her bed. Kel then plopped herself onto the bed and sighed. Lalasa came out from behind the   
screen that separated her rooms, from where the loyal maid once slept.  
"Kel, are you feeling all right?" Lalasa questioned.  
"Mmm..." Kel mumbled. "I'm fine. Why aren't you in the shop?"  
"I was worried about you, so I couldn't work."  
"So, it's my fault your losing money?" Kel asked concerned.  
"No." Lalasa replied. "Business was slow anyway."  
"Well," Kel sighed. "I'm fine. As fine as can be expected." Kel sat up and glanced at the   
dress her mysterious benefactor had given her. "Lalasa, do you have any idea who requested you   
make this?"  
Lalasa glanced at the fabric. "Oh, yes. I remember this. This gown too quite a bit of   
time. The fabric was very fine and expensive. It was a joy to make."  
Kel nodded impatient. "That's nice, but `/who/` had you make it?"  
"Umm... it was some baron. Strange accent, handsome, kind. I don't know his name.   
I don't believe he gave one." Lalasa looked at Kel. "How did you get this dress?" She asked.   
"Do you remember my unexplainable gift throughout the years?" Lalasa nodded. "Well,   
it was them. That's why I wanted to know who had you make it."   
"I'm sorry. I have no idea." Lalasa admitted.  
Kel sighed. "Okay, well, I better get packing and check the supplies. We leave in two   
days."  
"Okay I'm going back to the shop. Just to check on things. Are you sure you are okay?"  
Kel assured her she was, and Lalasa left Kel to her packing.  
  
NEAL'S POV  
*Oh Minthros. What have I done? I didn't mean to kiss Kel. I didn't even want to. I know   
what I was planning to do, but Kel's like a sister to me.* Neal knew that Cleon wouldn't, couldn't, and   
had no intention of marrying Kel if she became pregnant. So the part of him that was brotherly and   
Kel's best friend decided to do something about it. He knew Cleon had to marry for the good of   
his people, Neal understood that, so he knew it was useless to try to bully Cleon into it. So he   
moved to plan 'B'. Neal would marry Kel. It seem easy enough. He love her as a friend, so he   
figured it might work. He might learn to love her for real one day. One thing he knew he couldn't   
let happen was to sit back and let Kel's honor and dignity, everything she, and all of her friends,   
struggled so hard for over the years, to be dragged through the dirt. So the overly caring part   
of Neal came up with a plan. He also knew that there was no way that would just `/let/` Neal   
marry her to protect her honor. Then she would feel bad for letting him take on `/her/`   
responsibility. But on the other hand Neal felt responsible, and her was partly for getting Kel drunk.   
So here was Neal's plan. He would get Kel to bed him and then if she became pregnant she wouldn't be   
sure whose baby it was; Neal would then convince her it was his, and marry her. But fist her would wait.   
Wait and see if Kel became pregnant. Hopefully he would know before her if he kept on top of things and  
caught it early since he was learning moor healing methods from the lioness. But it would be hard to catch  
considering they both would be traveling with their knight masters. Neal knew what he had to do and his   
mind was made up. He sighed. *What I wouldn't do to have a friend like me. I'm giving up an awful lot for   
her, but it's worth it. Kel has worked so hard. And so have I.* 


	4. The Talk

Disclaimer: yeah you know. Neither the characters nor the plot(at least not completely) are mine.   
I just like to play with them. What more can I say?  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
The Talk  
  
The next days were uneventful and passed slowly. Kel spent time with Lalasa and all her   
friends, the ones that would come closer to her than ten feet anyway. Both Neal and Cleon began   
to curiously avoid her and act rather awkward. Kel spent her evenings studying with Raoul.  
  
Kel and the riders that were going with them left early that next morning. They had   
business, though Kel wasn't sure what it was about, with Scanara. They were all quiet as they set   
out. As far as Kel knew it wasn't a somber trip, and the silence bothered her. Kel just assumed   
that everyone was tired, or thinking about family.  
  
By mid-day the group was more lively, everyone was chatting casually and telling funny   
stories. Kel and Hoshi were just moving silently; Kel deep in thought. Dom rode up next to Kel   
looking curiously at her. She seemed to take no notice of him so he cleared his throat. "So, Kel,   
how's my meathead of a cousin?" Dom asked. Startled Kel looked up.  
  
"Oh. I really don't know. He's been acting really strange." Kel admitted glad to have a   
distraction from her thoughts.  
  
"Strange how?" He asked.  
  
"Well," Kel blushed. *I might as well tell him. It's better than bottling things up.* She   
rationalized. "He kissed me." She finished.  
  
"Kissed you? How?"  
  
Kel laughed. "What do you mean 'how'? It was a kiss."  
  
Dom scowled. "Why?" He was completely shocked.  
  
"I don't know," Kel sighed.  
  
Dom shook his head disgusted with Neal. *What could he be thinking?* Dom pondered.   
"How was your birthday?" Dom asked wanting to change the subject.  
  
Kel got the hint. "Good. I suppose."  
  
"Just good?" Dom persisted.  
  
"Yeah. Just good."  
  
Dom realized how staringly he felt when Kel told him about her and Neal's kiss and this   
puzzled him. *Why should I care if they kissed?* Dom wondered. *What's wrong with me?* so he   
decided to play it off as if he didn't mind. "So if meathead gets a kiss, do you think I could get   
one someday?"  
  
Thinking Dom was kidding, Kel smiled. "Maybe someday." Kel laughed. "What's with   
everyone lately? Minthros, everyone either wants to kiss me or bed me recently."  
  
"Someone wants to bed you?" Dom demanded.  
  
"Forget it," Kel murmured. This was one thing she definitely wasn't about to discuss   
with him. Dom looked seriously at her.  
  
He smiled. "Hey. I just want to get to know you and be your friend." He said trying   
to sound nonchalant. "That kiss stuff was just to make fun of Neal."  
  
"Oh yes, and we all know how much fun that is," Kel replied with a smile.  
  
Dom laughed heartily. "And I thought I was the only one."  
  
"No. You should join the club."  
  
"Is there one?" Dom asked hopefully.  
  
"No," Kel laughed. "We should start one though."  
  
"I agree." Dom nodded as though the matter was settled.  
  
Kel chuckled. "See, Dom, we're already fairly good friends." She smiled at him and his   
stomach churned slightly.  
  
He bit his lip. "Yeah," he said with a sigh. "I guess we are." There seemed to be a hint   
of regret in his deep musical voice.  
  
***  
  
They traveled at a steady pace the rest of the day and finally made it to a small inn just   
outside the city. Kel had just slide her aching bones into a tub of warm water when there was a   
knock on her door. Kel growled under her breath. "Who is it?" Kel called.  
  
"Your Lord knight master. Who else?" Came the reply.  
  
"Oh good. I've got to talk to you." Kel saw the door knob turn and jumped. "No! Don't   
come in!" The door was open a crack. "I've got to bathe, then I'll come see you in your rooms."  
  
"Uh... right. Sorry about that. See you in awhile." Raoul was red from his almost   
mistake . *Why?* He wondered. *Didn't she lock the door?*  
  
Kel quickly finished washing and pulled her soar bones from the comfort of the water.  
She dried off and slipped on some loose breeches and a shirt. She walked down the hall, hair still   
dripping, and pounded on Raoul's door. He opened it to see a shivering Kel.  
  
"Get in here," he commanded placing her before the fireplace. "Before you catch a chill."   
  
Kel sat before the fire. "So what did you need?" She asked.  
  
"You're the one that needed to talk. You go first." Raoul offered.  
  
Kel shook her head. "No. Trust me, mine is more complicated and will take more time.   
I think it's best you start."  
  
"If you insist." Raoul said with a sigh. Raoul sat across from her. "Do you know where   
we're headed?" He asked. Kel shook her head no. "Well, there was a Scanara attack." He   
answered. Kel shook her head not understanding.  
  
"An attack where?"  
  
"A fief by the border." Raoul replied. Kel could tell that Raoul was purposely being   
vague about the subject.  
  
"What fief?" She demanded getting impatient.  
  
Raoul sighed. "Mindelan."  
  
Kel scowled at her knight master. "What?"  
  
"We're going to Mindelan to help repair the damage. Then we're going on for peace   
discussions with Scanara."  
  
"Was anyone hurt?" Kel asked astounded.  
  
"No. Not as far as we know. One of your brothers was there at the time so the   
damage isn't as bad at it could have been. Plus I thought you could use a family visit with your   
ordeal only a year away and all." Raoul smiled hopefully. "It's not bad. Don't worry." Kel   
nodded letting it all sink in. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Raoul asked. 


	5. Uncomfortable Conversations

Disclaimer: yeah you know. Neither the characters nor the plot(at least not completely) are mine.   
I just like to play with them. What more can I say? Review! Right noW! oh okay. you can read it   
first, but I still expect a review.  
  
Squire Keladry; Mother?  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
Uncomfortable Conversations  
  
  
"Well, I'm not sure it's important now. Wait. I know it's important, but..." Kel   
quietly trailed off.  
  
"Come on tell me. I want you to be able to tell me things. I think of you as a   
daughter. Now what's on your mind?"  
  
Kel sighed. "Do you remember when we had `/that/` talk?"   
"What talk?" He asked confused  
  
"The boy/girl talk."  
  
Raoul's eyes got big. "Oh. That talk." He nodded.  
  
"You know my last birthday..."  
  
Raoul cut her off. "Kel are you sure you wouldn't want to talk to a woman about   
this? I can get Buri in here or..."  
  
"No, my lord. I don't know Buri. I wouldn't be comfortable talking to her."  
  
"Then how about someone else. Someone younger? Closer to your own age.   
Um... Dom or...I don't know...someo–"  
  
Kel shook her head. "No. I thought you anted me to tell you?"  
  
"You're right," Raoul's hands fidgeted nervously. "Go on." Kel opened her   
mouth to start. "Wait. I walked in on you and... Did you and Neal...?"  
  
"No! Raoul on my seventeenth birthday, we all went out to the Dancing   
Dove to celebrate and..."  
  
"Wait!" Raoul interjected. "Do you have a charm against pregn..."  
  
"Raoul! Would you stop interrupting?" Kel told Raoul what happened with   
only one more disruption from Raoul warning her not to go into detail. They sat there   
in silence before Kel started. "I don't expect you to say anything. I just needed to   
get that off my chest."   
  
Raoul pulled an odd face. "Don't say 'chest'. It makes me uncomfortable.   
So are you trying to tell me you're...umm...with child...?"  
  
Kel bit her lip. "I don't know." She mumbled.  
  
"Maybe you should see a healer," Raoul suggested. "Why didn't you just   
wait and tell your mother?" He asked.   
  
"Because one: I didn't know I would see her until just now, and two: she   
would be so ashamed of me. We already had 'a talk' and... I couldn't tell her. It   
would break her heart." Kel shook her head.  
  
Raoul nodded. "Well, it's getting late." Raoul stated. "I'm glad you feel   
you can talk to me. We're leaving early tomorrow. We should reach Mindelan late   
that evening." Raoul looked strangely at her. "Are you going to see a healer?" He   
asked concerned.  
  
Kel stood up. "I don't know." That's how everything felt lately she thought   
with a sigh. `I don't know.`  
  
***  
  
From outside the door, a tall, scrawny, dark-haired eavesdropper heard the   
chairs scrape across the floor and the conversation drawing to a close. Now the door   
was thick and the speakers voices were low so he didn't catch all of what was said.   
One thing her was certain of was the identity of the speakers. Lord Raoul and his   
good for nothing squire. He stepped out of the shadows and silently crept down   
the hall without notice, excited by his news.  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that was so short. My other chapters were a lot longer. Geez I   
feel bad about this. A short chappie, and a little of a cliff hanger, but maybe that   
will give you more of an incentive to review hint ^_^ hint do it you don't want to   
upset me! just kidding. I do want reviews, but let's not get obsessive about it.   
who's obsessive? ME! any way love to all my reviews. I hope to update soon.   
Oh and this story wouldn't have continued with out you SNOW*FLAKE! I'm glad we   
got all our issues resolved ;o) (sorry about that, I'm on a little sugar high) 


	6. Rain

CHAPTER SIX  
Rain  
  
The next day was dreary as rain from above pelted their saddle soar bodies making the   
journey drag on and seem much longer. The day wore on without any distraction. It was almost   
peaceful, and would had been a very good day for travel if not for the harsh rain. Early that   
morning, Kel had decided against going to see the healer. She found that she would rather wait.   
Waiting meant that she didn't know exactly what was going on inside her. The advantage of this   
was if Kel didn't know, then she wouldn't have the pressure of keeping that extensive secret to   
herself. If she had no clue, there was nothing to tell, thus minimizing her chances of slipping up  
and ruining her life. Then she also had to face the fact that if this was true, even not knowing   
wouldn't change things, and her existence would still be crushed. No longer what it once was. In   
the end, Kel thought this was a great idea, if there was no secret that she knew of, then there   
was also nothing to tell.  
  
Kel was consumed that whole day by her own deep and imposing thoughts. No matter   
how hard she tried, the facts kept coming back, pounding her head into the wall so to say. The   
only thing that could divert and extract her from these reflections was the brutal cold. No matter   
how hard she tried there was absolutely no way to keep warm through her rain soaked cloak as the   
icy drizzle sent chills through her entire shivering body. Slowly as the day dragged on the sun   
began to dip down behind the mountains. Darkness hadn't completely fallen when the horses   
delayed and their pace slowed. They had reached their destination. Almost as a unit, the group began   
to unsaddle their tired, dirty but faithful mounts. Kel mad no move. She sat in a daze atop Hoshi who   
waited patiently for Kel to regain her senses. Suddenly two tall figures shrouded by the shadows made   
their way out of the near by fiefdom to which the stables belonged. Abruptly someone ran briskly over to   
Kel, lifted her from Hoshi's patient back and hugged her fatigued bones with an intense fierceness. Then   
another pair of warm strong arms circled her tightly. Kel's thoughts come out of the haze and her eyes  
leisurely focused on her mother smiling face. Kel returned the smile and hugged her mother back with as   
much strength as she could muster. Then Kel searched the surrounding people, and her eye's fell upon   
the broad grinning face of her oldest brother Anders.  
  
"Come." Kel's mother advised. "Let's get you inside before you catch your death out here."   
Both her mother and Anders began to push the frozen Kel toward the house. *Why do people keep saying   
that?* Kel wondered vaguely.   
  
"Wait." Kel said turning. "Hoshi."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Anders replied. "I'll take care of everything for you. Just rest up."   
Anders left them and headed towards the stables   
once again.  
  
"Watch out for Peachblossom!" Kel warned to his retreating back.  
  
Ilane continued to guide the exhausted Kel into the house. Kel was so tired she was dead on   
her feet. So worn-out she didn't notice that the house around her was almost in shambles. Kel was pushed   
down the hall and into a room that used to be her own. Through her weariness Kel notice that the room had   
changed very little since she had last slept here over seven years ago. The furniture was in the same places,   
and although they were no longer on the floor her childhood toys were there as well. Ilane went over to the   
homey fireplace and pulled a pot of boiling water from if hungry flames. Then she carefully poured it into a   
waiting tub that sat situated next to the fading blaze. The tub looked warm and inviting as the steam rose   
swirling towards to ceiling. Ilane smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Can you bathe by yourself? Or do you need help with that too?" Ilane chuckled.  
  
Kel smiled shaking her head. "I can manage. Thanks." She mumbled. "Can you make sure no one   
even thinks of disturbing me until morning." Kel asked groggily. Then as an after thought she added.   
"Unless the house catches fire."  
  
Ilane patted Kel's arm lovingly. "Sure thing. I doubt there will be a fire, so rest well."  
  
Kel quickly shed her rain and mud soaked clothes and lowered her aching self in amongst the steam  
and warmth with a grateful sigh. Once in the watery comfort Kel relaxed. Sluggishly exhaustion took hold,   
consuming her stinging body and mind. Her attention slackened and her body slid. Kel's head dipped rapidly   
under the water's surface jolting her instantly awake. Shock and a little frightened, Kel washed quickly,   
dried her sluggish limbs, and dragged herself to bed with out another thought or consideration. Within seconds  
her heavy eyelids were shut and her mind drifting away. 


	7. Losing Reality

CHAPTER SEVEN  
Losing Reality  
  
Going to bed with the fire dying down and wet hair was probably one of the worst things Kel could have done that night. The only thing that could have   
possibly been worse would have been her going outside to sleep in the cruel coldness and the freezing rain. By the time sleep to her away, Kel was already so   
completely far gone that she wasn't aware of the fact that reality was slipping away. Early the next morning as Kel drifted further and further away. Raoul,   
Qasim, and Uliver, captain of second company, and even Lerant, prepared to ride the rest of the way to start peace discussions with Scanara. Kel's mother went in   
and tried to wake Kel without success. Ilane came out, shut the door, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, my lord. I tried, but she wouldn't stir."   
  
Raoul shrugged his shoulders. "It's not vital she be there. Although, it would have been a very valuable learning experience. Well, she can continue on   
and find us when she awakens; if she's up to it." Raoul paused for thought. "She has been very tired lately. That's understandable. So tell her not to worry about   
it. We should be back tomorrow evening, then we'll have to get in touch with Jon." Raoul sighed. "And Kel's got so much on her mind lately..."  
  
"What does she have on her mind?" Ilane interrupted.  
  
"Because..." Raoul thought quickly. "Of the ordeal." Ilane nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid this will take more than one day of discussion nevertheless." Raoul stated getting back on track.  
  
"You worry too much. Just go." Ilane smiled pushing him gently towards the door. "Do you always talk and worry and change the subject so much?"  
  
"No." Raoul admitted. "Only when war is at question."  
  
"I don't think this will lead to war." Ilane said alarmed.  
  
Raoul smiled half heartedly. "We can only hope."  
  
"And pray to Minthros." Ilane interjected.  
  
Raoul nodded. "We best be off." They left, and Kel wasn't disturbed the rest of the day. The only trouble with that was that Kel wasn't really getting   
any rest, because more than sleep and exhaustion had overtaken Kel's weak body.  
  
***  
The next morning tried once again to rouse Kel without any effect. This was more than upsetting. Ilane became frantic. She ran down the hall frenziedly  
searching for any form of help.  
  
"Arete! Arete!" Ilane called loudly for the family's healer who had joined them shortly after Kel left for the palace. "Arete come quick!" A young woman  
in her mid- twenties came rushing around the corner to meet Ilane, her long chocolate hair flying wildly.  
  
"Yes M'am?" She asked flustered. "What is it?"  
  
"Kel. Sick. Help. Fallow me." Ilane gasped out of breath from both fright and the quick rush through Midelan's vast corridors. They both blazed back to   
the room where the unconscious Kel lay. Arete dashed over to the bed and gently shook Kel's still body. Realizing the problem was tremendously more serious,   
Arete reached inside with her gift. What she found shocked her so totally she immediately pulled away.  
  
"M'am, I think you should wait outside. This could take awhile." Grimly Ilane nodded and closed the door firmly behind her retreating back. Arete went   
to the other side of the room, grabbed a chair and placed it beside Kel's bed. Arete took a deep breath closed her eyes and gently placed her hand on Kel's clammy   
forehead. Arete was met with darkness. Kel's life light was little more than a faint glimmer. Arete was sure it was pneumonia, and the black god had arrived and   
was soon to stake his claim. Arete gathered more of her strong topaz gift and went in deeper. Still Arete could find nothing. Slowly Arete began to call with   
all her strength for Kel to come back to them. To come back to reality. Just as she was about to give up, Arete found a small but strong life light glowing   
fiercely. Relieve Arete began to pull away before she lost herself and wasted her gift trying to help Kel. Just before she completely broke their connection,   
Arete found another larger but weaker life light. Shocked, Arete pulled her hand from Kel's damp forehead, and sat back in her chair very surprised.  
  
"Goddess," Arete sighed. "Two?" Arete dipped back in with her gift to confirm her earlier startling findings. Two life lights. She had brought back   
the baby back first and then Kel there was something very odd about that.  
  
Moments later the emotionally and physically drained Arete stumbled out the door and crashed into Ilane's worried waiting arms.  
  
"Well?" Ilane demand delirious with unease.  
  
Arete sighed with extreme tiredness. "She's asleep. But I guarantee she's mentally with us now. She's tired from the immense healing, so wake her   
in an hour or two, and be prepared. She'll be ravenous. She should rest..." Arete became distracted. "Oh! You're..." Arete collapsed to the floor with a ghastly   
thud... Arete was just about to tell Ilane she was to be a grandmother again, but the healing had completely wiped her out. 


	8. Child's Play

Disclaimer: I DIDN'T DO IT, IT WASN'T ME! I WAS FRAMED! I SWEAR! (read N review)  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
Child's Play  
  
Kel awoke late that afternoon. She got out of bed dazed, confused, and unsure of her   
surroundings. She stumbled around the room knocking things over and making loud noise.   
Exasperated she sat on the stone floor with her head in her hands. She was on the verge of tears.   
Ilane heard all the noise, and startled she can rushing in.  
  
"Kel, sweetie! Oh I'm so glad you're better. What are you doing on the floor? Come on   
get up." Ilane helped Kel back into bed and covered her with layers of blankets. "Sit tight."   
Ilane left the scowling Kel alone for a brief second. When her mother returned, she was carrying   
a tray. On the tray there was a large cool pitcher of water, a glass, some warm beef broth, bread,   
cheese, and some fruit. Kel smiled. She was surprised her mother had come up with so much   
food so quickly. Kel hadn't eaten in days. Ilane set the tray down on the bed beside Kel. Kel   
immediately grabbed for the bread. It was warm and freshly baked. She took a large bite and   
smiled joyfully. "What happened?" Kel asked as soon as she swallowed. Then she to another   
equally large bite while waiting for the answer.  
  
Ilane shook her head. "I don't rightly know. I was hoping you would know."  
  
Kel glowered. "The last thing I remember is getting up, I'm not sure how many days ago,   
for a long days ride, I think we were headed here. Then right after we started, it began to rain.   
Rain heavily, we were soaked..."  
  
"You got here, bathed, and went straight to bed. We tried to wake you the next morning   
when Raoul left– "  
  
Kel interrupted. "Raoul left?"  
  
Ilane nodded. "He had to start peace deliberations with Scanra." She looked intently at   
her daughter. "What happened to you? You were just gone. We couldn't wake you for the   
world. I just thought you were just tired so I left you be. Then you...and Arete, the healer. She   
was here with you for two hours. Then Arete came out and she collapsed right in front of me. I   
was so scared." Ilane began to weep softly.  
  
Kel shook her head, "I don't remember any of that."   
  
Ilane regained her composure and Kel leisurely sipped her soup as she was told what   
Raoul had said before his departure. "He should be back by tomorrow evening or the next   
morning." Kel nodded trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
Ilane reached over and strongly hugged her daughter. "Get some rest. You're still tired   
from your healing." Ilans stood, picked up the tray, and headed to the door. "You just make sure   
you don't go and leave us again." She said with a smile. She was trying to joke, but you could   
tell there was genuine concern in her eyes. She closed the door behind her. Kel snuggled down   
into the warm of her bed and promptly dozed off.  
  
***  
  
Kel woke up cover it sweat. It had been a rather fitful sleep. Kel noticed she had been   
asleep for sometime because when her sight was drawn to the window she saw that night and   
darkness had taken their effect. Kel sat up looking for something to clean herself up with, when   
the room spun so violently that it almost made Kel pass out. Kel jumped out of bed searching.   
Her eyes traveled the room. Just in time, she grabbed the wash basin. Luckily it was already   
empty because by the time Kel had recovered from her bought of sickness, it was almost full.   
Quietly she cursed herself. "I just ate. Now it's all coming out again. Well," she sighed in sarcasm.   
"At least something in her is full." She glared daggers at the bucket. Kel wiped her mouth on her   
sleeve and sat on the bed; bucket still in hand, just it case. Her whole body was shaking like crazy.   
Kel lay carefully back in bed and the door swung open as soon as her bed hit the pillow. In   
walked Lachran, Kel's oldest nephew and Ander's son, who was almost ten. Fallowed closely   
behind him was his little brother, who appeared to be six, and sister. She looked around two   
maybe three. It had been so lang since she had seen any of her nieces and nephews that the   
excitement from it almost outweighed her sickness. It seemed as if the small group was trying to   
sneak into her room unnoticed. Kel smiled.  
  
Eilonwy, the little girl whom Kel only knew from letters home, pulled her thumb from her   
mouth. "But Daddy says we can't go in 'till Kelwy wakes up. We get in trwable!(trouble)" The   
younger boy, Alec, put his hand over her mouth to silence her.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have brought her." Lachran stated. "I shouldn't have brought   
either of you."  
  
"But– " Eilonwy started,  
  
"If we wake her up ans she tells on us, then we'll really be in trouble. So be quiet." Alec   
scolded her.  
  
Kel sat up slowly fighting the sickness. But she couldn't help grinning hearing the young   
one's conversation. Lachran saw her and sighed in surrender. "Why did I have to bring you two   
with me? Now look." He said pointing to where Kel sat.  
  
"You had to bring us." Alec answered his question. "Or else I'd tell on you." He   
admitted with a smile.  
  
"What did you need?" Kel asked startling them. Cautiously the trio approached the bed.   
Eilonwy made her way up the bed and crawled over the covers to sit next to Kel.  
  
"Kelwy, are you my ant?" Eilonwy asked confused. "You don't look like a bug." She   
stated perplexed.  
  
"She's not ant 'ant' like that," Alec explained. "Girls are so dumb." He continued without   
thinking.  
  
Kel raised one eyebrow at him, a trick she had picked up from Neal, "`Really`?"  
  
"I mean...I..." He stammered embarassed.  
  
"Keladry, forgive them. They don't know better, they're just little kids." Lachran   
explained.  
  
Kel nodded. "Oh. I see." She got up, trying to control her trembling body. With great   
control she lit a couple lamps. So they would have better light. "So why did you come?" She   
made her way back to the bed and sat carefully.  
  
"See you." Eilonwy said simply. By now, all three of them had found their way to her   
bed and discovered their own comfortable positions. Kel sat next to them and Eilonwy found her   
way to Kel's lap. Lachran shook his head at his sister.  
  
"Umm, Keladry..."  
  
"Call me, Kel," she interrupted.  
  
"Kel, you're a squire right?" She nodded listening.  
  
"So that means you were a page before that." He reasoned. "Is it hard? Were you scared?   
Did you get picked on?" He asked in a rush. "Did you miss your mom and father? What of you   
don't make friends or can't get a sponsor?" The uncertainties tumbled out.  
  
Kel took a deep breath wondering what to say to him. In one of her letters, Ander's   
explained how nervous Lachran was. She decided to be truthful. "Yes. It was hard. Yes, I got   
picked on. I was the only girl there. All my friends are boys. But you wont get picked on. Yes, I   
missed my family, but there are letters and summer visits. Umm...what else did you ask?" Kel   
inquired.   
  
"What if you don't make friends, or what if no one will sponsor me?"  
  
Kel shook her head with a smile. So much doubt. "Well, I really don't know you that   
well, but I know your parents. You're a Mindelan. Everyone will want to be your friend."  
  
"Really?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Really really. And well, you'll just have to work hard. Improve your imperfections.   
Study hard. Stay out of trouble as much as possible. So you can get a sponsor." She told him.   
"It wont be easy, but it's worth it."  
  
Lachran looked at her strangely. "Are you sure?"  
  
Eilonwy put her small hands on her hips. "Yeah. You sure?"  
  
Kel laughed and started to tickle little Eilonwy. "Yes. I'm sure." Kel looked across the   
bed and notice that Alec was sound asleep. Just then Anders stuck his head inside Kel's doorway.   
"Here they are." Anders stepped inside the small dimly lit room. "Did they pester you?" He asked.  
"Wake you up?" He looked accusingly at his three young children.  
  
Eilonwy scowled at her father. "No. We didn't. Gosh."  
  
Kel smiled. "That's right. I enjoyed sending time with them. It's been so long since I   
seen any family. It was fun." Anders glanced lovingly at his offspring and younger sister. He   
reached down and gently picked up Alec in one arm and took Eilonwy in the other.  
  
"Come on." He beckoned. "It's way past both yours and Kel's bedtime." He softly   
kissed Kel's forehead. With a serious glance at Kel Lachran fallowed his father and made his way   
to the open door. He stopped and confronted her one more time.   
  
"Thanks for talking to me, Kel. I don't think it will be that bad." He smiled. "It will be   
an adventure, right?" Lachran fallowed Anders down the hall.  
  
Kel nodded. "You're welcome." She smiled as he left.   
  
A/N: Hope you liked. what am i saying? Of course you liked it. Just kidding. I'm not that cocky  
But if you DID like it feel free to reivew because it would make me extreamly happy. And when  
I'm happy, I write, when I write, I post, when I post, you read, when you read, you review (hope-  
fully) and when you revew, it makes me happy, and when I'm happy, well you know... REVIEW and I  
will love you always Review! cuz it's been 4-eva since I heard from anyone about this fic, so that's  
a real bummer for me so I could use some lovin' (Lilo and Stitch get it?) Please REVIEW!  
--LDoQ  
Lady Daffodil of Queenscove*~* 


	9. Moving on

Disclaimer: gah! I'm all out of creative juices for the moment infact, I'm out of a lot of things right now  
so you know the drill, I don't own it. It's Tamora Pierce's. What else can I say? I'm really drained right   
now, but if you want to make me feel better...review. Peace out! -LDoQ  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
Moving On  
  
Kel felt exhausted but satisfied as she stiffly made her way back to her room. Early that   
morning, she had dressed and stepped out of her room full of hope. Kel was stunned at the sight   
that confronted her. *What happened?* She wondered. *I couldn't have been so out of it that I   
missed all this.* But she had been. Mindelan was a disaster. So after breakfast, Kel, her family,  
and the rest of the group that hadn't gone along with Raoul, set out to repair some of the mess. It   
had been long, tedious, and often strenuous work. Ilane protested strongly all day about Kel   
helping with the clean up.  
  
"You just had a healing." She reasoned. "You really should rest. My lord wont be happy   
if your sick or too tired to go back to Scanra with him." They argued back and fourth like this all   
day until Ilane finally relented to Kel's stubbornness. "Don't come to me." Ilane warned. "When   
you're too soar to move in the morning. Sometime after mid-day, Larent, Dom, and a few of his   
squad members had returned. They explained that Lord Raoul and the rest thought they would be  
back by this evening.  
  
"We weren't doing any real good." Dom explained with a dazzling smile directed at Kel.   
"You know how I hate not being useful. Plus I really wanted to see how you were doing. Do   
you feel okay? Shouldn't you be in bed if you just had a healing?" He demanded seriously. "Not   
out here removing rubble.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Kel asked.  
  
"I have my ways." He told her. "Now answer my first question."  
  
"I'm fine Kel assured him. I already had this argument with mother."  
  
"You mother sounds like a very intelligent person." Dom replied.  
  
"I am." Her mother came over invading their conversation. She then led Dom away so he   
could get cleaned up from his long journey.  
  
Now the day was almost over, and they had made considerable progress in the repair of   
her home. But of course there was still much to do. It was evening and the cooks and servants   
had been working equally as hard preparing a warm meal for the weary workers. Kel excused   
herself before the meal began saying that she wanted to change out of her dirty clothes before   
she ate.  
  
Kel was just pulling a fresh shirt over her head when she heard the door to her room   
quietly open and close. Softly she heard footsteps next to her in the room. Startled, Kel, hastily   
pulled her head out, and straightened her shirt so it covered her properly. Kel prepared herself to   
confront whoever had been so bold and uncouth as to just walk in without the slightest hesitation.  
  
And then she stopped, mouth open. Not expecting in the least what was coming next. Or   
even who would be standing there.   
  
A/N: Remember the lovely eavesdropper? Well...Tune in next time for another exciting chapter   
in Squire Keladry; Mother? *dramatic music* the sooner, longer, and more frequently you review,   
the sooner I post the next chappie! *hysterical laughter* sorry it was so short, but the last one   
was long *~* SO they balance out. I guess. Hmm whatever. Oh, and I am so incredibly happy/excited/  
relieved, ya know, cuz FINALS are FINALLY over. This was literally the week from hell. Study  
test, study test. i thought it would never end. But I made it, and now there's only one term left.  
I can't believe how fast this year went, but like you really wanted or cared to know right? REVIEW!  
Oh and if you read my other story "Taming the Lioness" which you should. The voices are explained  
by finals. I think. FINALS SUCK MONKIES! I live in a permanent state of stress. b'cuz of them!   
Anywho... I'm outie ---LDoQ (NO MORE TESTS! YEA!) 


	10. I Know What You did Last Summer

SQUIRE KELADRY; MOTHER?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the movie or book `I know what you did last summer` The  
book was written by Lois Duncan, who in my opionion is an excellernt mystery writer even though I  
haven't read this perticular novel. I also don't own the Tamora Pierce characters. oh and in case you  
didn't know jk is just kidding. I put that b-cuz it wasn't summer when this happened. Okay I know I'm   
a retard. Make me feel better about my self and review. It does wonders for my self esteem. Lotsa  
love -LDoQ (stress free)  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
`+` I know what you did last Summer (jk) `+`  
  
"What gives you the right– " Kel was abruptly cut off.  
  
"I know." Larent stated firmly with a malice filled expression. (a/n: how many of ya saw that   
one coming? yep, just wait)  
  
"Know what?" Kel snapped. "You jerk. What if I wasn't dressed?"  
  
"Jerk?" Larent repeated. "Real mature. But...I know what you are, and that isn't going to change."  
  
"What am I?" Kel asked irritated and wanting him to leave before she decided to pound this sad simple  
excuse for a... nope, she couldn't even pretend to think of him as a man. They had never really gotten along. Not   
since he had gotten her in trouble shortly after they met, but she had learned to either deal with him or ignore   
him altogether. This was many people's opinion of the lad, and why Raoul let him hang around, Kel will never know.  
  
Larent just smiled deviously at her question. His gaze was intent on her waiting for her to crack under   
his plan. (a/n: oh! reading over this, I was struck with sudden inspiration...!)  
  
"You dork! Just tell me what 'I am'. I've worked hard all day. I want to eat a hot meal and go to bed.   
So just spit it out." Kel waited arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"I know what you did." His cruel smile still upon his pale lips.  
  
"Well obviously `I` don't know. So why don't you share your juicy information with me so we can move on.   
Or did you want to spend the rest of the night chasing your tail in circles?" Kel demanded her patience growing   
thinner by the second.  
  
"The only thing I don't know is '/who/' you did. That's not really important, because I still know what   
it all means."   
  
"What do you mean `/who/`?" Kel exclaimed. "What are you implying?"  
  
"Just admit it." Larent sneered. "You'll have to leave, my Lord knows, but he will be so ashamed of you.   
And with any luck, he'll never take on a scrawny no-good squire again. I'll have my place back and you wont be in the   
way. It took awhile, but I did it. Well actually you did it, thanks."  
  
"Stop playing mind games!"  
  
"Whose playing mind games?" Larent shrugged.  
  
Kel shrieked in frustration. "What are you babbling about?! Tell me know before I pound you into the ground.   
I can you know!" Kel blazed. Her rage resembling a uncontainable fire.  
  
"You shouldn't," Larent responded. "Not in your condition." He warned.  
  
"What condition? You plainly know more about me than I do. So why don't you tell me so I can eat! You either   
tell me, or I grind you into a pulp and leave you here." He stared calmly at her through all her madness. You're such a pain   
in the ass!" They were both shocked at her harsh language. Larent probably more so; his game no longer a fun sport trying   
to upset her.  
  
He recovered his composure. "I guess they right about pregnant women; being moody you know." His lips curved   
ungraciously into a horrible scornful smile at his win.  
  
"What woman?!" She hollered. "Talk straight!"  
  
"You!" Larent snapped. Mad that she hadn't caught onto his game. He had give her enough clues. So to him his   
`win` wasn't half as sweet.  
  
"I'm not pregnant!!" Kel huffed irately. "You....!" Kel wondered where he had gathered such ```FALSE``` (in her   
head) information.  
  
Larent roughly put his hand over he mouth afraid someone would hear and ruin the enjoyable torture of his foe. "Hey!   
I know. I know it's true. I heard you talking to Lord Raoul. It was your birthday, I think and..." He tried to remember the   
facts.  
  
Kel turned bright red; not in embarrassment, but in deep seething anger. "Goddess, help me," Kel warned. "Don't   
you ever...ever! say that again. Don't you ever tell anyone that. It's not true! Oh! You've done it know. I'm going to kill you!!"   
Kel jumped at him. Her hands clamped around his thin fragile neck.  
  
***  
  
Everyone waited patiently for Kel's return before the started their meal. She had been gone for some time, and by now   
the delicious supper was getting cold. Dom stood and told everyone to go ahead and begin eating. He would go and see what was   
keeping the young squire, then they would join them when the two came back. He, and it seemed, he alone had noticed that   
Kel wasn't the only one missing. She was the only one missed though. He also discovered that Larent was absent from the group   
of patient waiters. Dom knew as well as anyone that these two lost people were not in the least fond of one another. As Dom   
traveled steadily down the corridor to Kel's bedchamber, he head indistinguishable, unidentifiable yelling voices. One, he knew   
was male, and the other female. The came louder calls of anger, and a deep destructive sounding thud. Panicked that Larent had   
hit Kel or was attempting worse, he vastly picked up his pace, came to the door, and threw it open. This time it was Dom's turn to   
be shocked and almost horrified at the terrible sight before his concerned blue eyes.  
  
A/N: Wasn't that pleasent? I guess you know who the evesdropper was now, and if your still lost well then geez you're dense.   
Read the story, sorry for my brutal honesty. G2G! (got to go) Review all my sarcasm (which a lotta people don't like) keeps me   
from telling people what I REALLY think of them sooo... review and honestly, you'll be one of my fave. people,(unless you flame  
and be rude to me) and that's saying something cuz I'm very...*thinks about it* I don't know. I'm in a bad mood, can you tell? Sorry   
for all the shitiness Review and maybe I'll cheer up. I love to hear from you, and that's the truth.   
--LDoQ (the pissy) just for today. We're hoping. But it's that time again, and I really have no control over it ^_^ 


	11. Kel goes Crazy and attempts Murder

SQUIRE KELADRY; MOTHER?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I too went crazy when I wrote this, but for other reasons. Oh the chaos of  
the muddled thoughts tumbling inside my head. Anyway, this isn't about my insanity. It's about   
Tammy these are her characters and I in no way claim them. I just like to play with them. I   
plan on putting the back as neatly and unscared as possible when I'm finished. -LDoQ  
  
A/N: I would just like to thank everyone that review last time, and eveytime, I'm too lazy to   
name them all. Ketia how can I not mention you? I see your name there a lot, and I thank you  
for your motavation. You all made me feel so much better I've been a little down lately. I still   
need help with the bold, italics, underline, crap. I would appreciate any help.  
chit_sk8er@yahoo.com +PLAESE SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME!+  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
``Kel goes crazy and attempts Murder``  
  
"Kel!" Dom shouted astounded to find the opposite of one of his unpleasant fears.   
Instead of Lerant attacking Kel; it was Kel's hands which were tightly wrapped around Lerant's   
neck. Dom almost debated pulling them apart, but she knew what had to be done. Thinking   
quickly, Dom pried Kel's hands away from the pale gasping Lerant. No sooner had Lerant taken  
a single breath, then Kel wrestled out of Dom's grip and lunged at the Lerant once again.  
  
"You son of a– "  
  
"Whoa!" Dom interrupted. "I know how much you want to kill him, and how much I   
wouldn't mind letting you but...what did he do?" Lerant started to sputter. So Dom took pity on   
him. Stunned at Kel's behavior and language Dom grabbed Kel firmly around the waist, pulled   
her away, and kept her in place with strong arms wrapped around her trembling shoulders.  
  
Catching his breath, Lerant started. "She's just made because I know– "  
  
"Leave." Dom instructed Lerant.  
  
"Not yet." Lerant said rubbing his red neck. "I'm not done with her yet."  
  
"Yes you are." Dom insisted strongly.  
  
Lerant stared defiantly at the sargent.  
  
"Leave." Dom stated forcefully. "I'd threaten you myself but it looks like Kel has already   
done that. Now go."  
  
"Why should I?" Lerant asked childishly.   
  
"Because One: I out rank you by a long shot. Kel even outranks you, you scum. And   
Two: if you don't get you your scrawny ass out of here this second, I'll let her go." Dom could   
feel Kel quivering with rage under his firm grip. Lerant glared at both of them and before he left   
he sneered. "I still know." Directed at Kel.   
  
Once he left, Kel's wrath dissolved into tears. Gently Dom turned Kel so she was facing   
him, and looked into her tear strained eyes. Kel shuddered and buried he face into his muscular   
chest, inhaling deeply his clean sent. Gently he stroked her back trying awkwardly to soothe her.   
Eventually Kel's weeping stopped, much time had passed but to the pair holding each other it had  
been a few short seconds. She lifted her head; her bloodshot eyes and his sapphire locking.  
  
"Thank you." Kel muttered sniffling.  
  
Dom nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. She smiled at him and he regained some of his   
senses. (Beside the physical ones)  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened between you two?" He asked softly in an   
understanding tone that made Kel want to tell him absolutely everything. The Yamani Stone took  
control of her expressions.  
  
She shook her head as a single stray hair escaped from her eyes. Dom reached up and   
cupped her face in his hands. In a very intimate moment, with work callused hands, he brushed   
the solitary tear away.  
  
Quite some time had passed. Dom pulled away suddenly aware and uncomfortable with   
their closeness. "Let's go find something to eat." He suggested.  
  
Kel nodded. They broke apart and headed towards the ktichens. By now everyone had   
eaten and gone to their rooms. The kitchen was spotless. Everything had been cleaned up and   
put away. Some how, Dom convinced one of the cooks to open the kitchen. Once both Kel and   
Dom had scarfed down some cold ham, bread, and cheese, they headed down the hall , careful not   
to wake the other household members.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Dom asked quietly once outside Kel's door?   
  
"Yes." She sighed wanting so much to tell him everything.  
  
"If you want to talk, I'm here." Dom offered. "Well, not here exactly I'll be down the   
hall," he pointed. "In my room."  
  
Kel smiled sweetly and reassured him as well as she could that she was fine, for the   
moment. Just tired from the fight, healing, and sickness. She hoped he wouldn't argue.  
  
"Okay." Dom bit his lip, which Kel thought was extremely odd. "I've got to go and   
speak to Lord Raoul. Sleep well." Dom said. Then he leaned forward and boldly kissed her   
forehead lightly. Then he turned abruptly and made his way to Raoul's chamber.   
  
A/N: jazy716: thanks for your coments...is this less of a cliffhanger? I tried this time really I did  
sometimes I think I don't notice that I end in cliffy's sometimes I do it on purpose. But hey, it got  
ya to review didn't it? -jk- LDoQ Thanks to everyone that gave me their thoughts keep it up!  
REVIEW! Did I mention that you should review? thought so. Why don't ya try it, It's soooo much  
fun!!! for you and meeee!  
  
A/N: Oh! Isn't Dom just the cutest? SeeYaL8er. Actually I wont really see you, but ya now.  
My saying when someone says something (i know this is off) and like a minute later I understand  
is "Ah, now I grab ya." and do you know what? Some people get weird when you say that and   
take you literally.(*cough* Kyle) They were all, "You did?" anyway, some people! just some   
random info. Don't know why....  
-LDoQ --REVIEW!!! NOW! Yea! That means you! 


	12. Squire Keladry Mother?

SQUIRE KELADRY; MOTHER?  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine! don't you get it yet Geez i love ya REVIEW -LDoQ  
Wait I've been hit! No, not like that...I DO own something, Arete the healer, a pack of gum, and   
exactly one pencil. oh, and paper so I can write. No wait that's my dads. oh well...  
  
A/N: I could use some help here, I know what you're thinking. *That's obvious* but seriously.  
How do you know, when someone is flirting with you? I'm mean I think he is, but...I'm not sure.  
It seems like more of a grade school thing. in fact on the stairs the other day(at school) he came   
up to me and said "catch me!" and i had no choice but to do just that. I want out to the bus and he   
walks behind me kicking my feet. He shuts my locker. he comes up behind me and puts his hands   
over my eyes... one problem. He used to be dating a friend of mine and he dumped her two saturdays.  
I don't know. I don't think I like him but... Help! I so mixed up I haven't written in forever. e-mail   
me(put love, or help, or answers as the subject so i know what it is and don't just delet it) if you   
have anything to say to a mixed up fool. My e-mail is chit_sk8er@yahoo.com. Also, this little situation   
started a while ago, so that might explain my shitty mood 2 chappies ago...Yea, e-mail me!  
And if I don't hear from SOMEONE I'm going to be mad maybe even pissed. this is serious! Plus no  
one e-mail me last time I wanted help with th bold-italics-underline crap ok i'm dense, so why not help   
me? +sniff, sniff+ I'm starting to think you don't care...  
  
A/N: Taming the Lioness is oh hold sorry, but I'm still working on George's story thankie for your   
patience! -LDoQ  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE   
Squire Keladry; Mother?  
  
Shutting the door firmly behind her, Kel, paused to gather her tumbling thoughts. After a   
moments hesitation, she changed into her nightdress lazily discarding her clothes to the corner.   
She seized her glaive from the wall and started a simple slow pace pattern dance. No sooner had   
she warmed up and her speed increased, there came a knock on the door. Which went totally   
unnoticed by Kel with her deep concentration and heavy breathing. Her back to the door, Kel   
gave no regard when the door opened and Arete, the healer, walked in.  
  
"Lady Keladry! What are you doing?" Arete demanded fiercely.  
  
"I've got to keep in shape. Plus, this helps me relaxe, and keep control of the situation."   
Kel replied honestly.  
  
"Really!" Arete exclaimed. "You'd think that you'd learn. You were just sick, practically   
dead, you had an extensive healing; that just about wiped both of us out. Then you spent all the   
day today, busting you back, and now look at you!" Arete was astounded that Kel's body had   
lasted so long.  
  
Kel stopped her pattern dance and attempted to control her rapid breathing. "I'm just   
fine." She protested.  
  
"That's what you think," Arete stated taking possession of the glaive and setting it aside.   
The young healer the led Kel over to the bed and tucked her in. Kel, whose day of hard work was   
finally catching up to her, didn't object. Once Kel was settled, Arete placed herself at the end of   
Kel's bed.  
  
Kel laughed to herself. "I know, for some reason, I should probably already know this,   
but who are you?"  
  
Arete smiled. "I'm the family healer. I joined your home a little over five years ago. I, as   
was mentioned, was also the one that brought you back this last time."  
  
Kel nodded. "Okay, I get it. Why are you here now?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were handling things." Came the answer. "I know it's hard   
but you have lots of support."  
  
Kel was completely lost. "Handling what?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"The child." Arete answered easily. She had just assumed that Kel already knew about it.   
It was her body after all.  
  
"What child?"  
  
"Is there an echo in here?" Arete questioned with a amused smile. Then she became serious.   
"You `do` know about the baby?"  
  
"What baby?!" Kel was flustered. *What's with all the mind games? Does everyone `want` me   
to go crazy?*  
  
"Lady Keladry..."  
  
"I'm `NOT` a lady!" Kel interrupted.  
  
"Oh, but you are." Arete protested. "Anyway, ^Squire^ Keladry, I don't know how to say this, but   
you're with child." Kel stared at her. "Do you know who the father is?" Arete persisted.  
  
Kel nodded, letting it all sink in. Cleon. "How could I let this happen?" Kel demanded furious with   
herself.  
  
Arete smiled oblivious to Kel's angst. "Just think of this as the Goddess' blessing."  
  
"But it's not! Not when your training to be a knight! Not when you're unwed! Not when you're only   
seventeen! Larent! That bastard!" Sadly, Kel put her head in her hands. Then she felt Arete's cool touch   
soothing Kel's weary thoughts. Gently Kel lay back in bed and relaxed the tension melting away. Kel looked   
intently at the healer.  
  
"Just a small healing." Arete assured. "So you don't fall to pieces."  
  
"Too late." Kel grumbled.  
  
Arete patted Kel's shaking hands. "Sleep. That is what you need." Arete, unaware of the fact Kel was   
upset with her news, grinned as she left. "Sleep well, Lady Squire Keladry." She paused before closing the door   
behind her narrow frame, and Kel distinctly heard her whisper so no one passing in the hall could hear, "Mother..."  
  
A/N: I believe, that that isn't a cliffy, but I could be wrong. More to come someday. Sorry this was later than was  
planned.  
  
A/N: +Tisk, Tisk, Tisk+ what is out poor innocent, well I guess she's not that innocent. OMG! Please  
tell me that didn't sound like Britany Spears. (YUCK) I couldn't handle that. Oh that's a terrible thought   
+hits head repeatedly with fist+ OUCH! get out get out. oh I gotta go brainwash myself. Review. I could   
really use some cheering up now. Oh and don't forget my above problem. +shudders, and walks off+   
Yeah! Anti-Twinky!   
  
Lady Daffodil of Queenscove-- LDoQ Review, and E-MAIL me! PLEEEZ I'm BEGGIN' YA! 


	13. Kel's Worst Nightmare!

SQUIRE KELADRY; MOTHER?  
  
Dieslaimer: Don't own it, Don't really want to. Just wish I had my own creativity, and didn't have  
to draw it from others, mainly Tamora Pierce! Hats off to her, cuz she's the best and no one can top  
her, only barrow her characters. But if you're like Punk E Brewster, you barrow without plans of return  
or prolong the time of return...yep  
  
a/n: why didn't you people tell me I needed to get my ass in gear... you're catching up to me. What you've  
read is all that's written and I've been so busy lately I haven't even had time to think about writing...   
This is obviously posted, so Dee didn't kill me, if you're reading Dee, this is for you, I hope you don't  
hate me too much. I know, I know, this probably isn't your favorite story, but... you most plainly  
luv me, or you wouldn't have spent time reading it. Or maybe... she's not reading....never mind. On   
with the show....  
  
cHaPtEr ThIrTeEn  
  
Kel's Worst Nightmare  
"I think we should go back tomorrow." Raoul's strong voice stated firmly out of the silence.   
Slowly Dom nodded.  
  
"To Scanra?" He confirmed.  
  
"Yes." They both had been avoiding this subject for close to fourteen minutes.  
  
"I agree." Dom stated.  
  
Raoul looked surprised. He thought he was being obsessive. "There's still lots of loose end to   
tie up and– "  
  
"I agree." Dom interrupted.  
  
Raoul sat in silence. Bombarded with many deep thoughts. So Dom continued doing what had to   
be done. "I'll get the message out tomorrow morning, since no one will be ready to leave right off," he paused   
searching Raoul's blank expression. "Then we can leave by mid-day. I think everyone should come this time.   
I hope Kel's up to the trip."   
  
"Right." Raoul responded, just to prove he was listening.  
  
"Okay." Dom stood up and moved toward the door. Her stepped out side the fame. Raoul stood   
and fallowed Dom out the door. They stood in the hall finishing the discussion of what needed to be done   
before they left. Raoul stared at Dom's retreating back, grateful for the Sargent's help, as he headed to his   
quarters. Suddenly, startling both men, the door to Kel's bed chamber opened and out stepped a small framed   
woman. The girl noticed neither Dom nor Raoul. Silently she made her way down the opposite hall towards   
the servant's wing.  
  
Dom and Raoul exchanged curious looks. Raoul quickly cover the distance separating the men; both   
had puzzled looks on their faces.   
  
"Who was that?" Dom asked. "I was obviously female."  
  
Raoul shrugged his shoulders staring at the wooden door that led to Kel.  
  
"Wasn't it the healer?" Dom supplied.  
  
Raoul said nothing. They looked at each other and then as if by some signal, they both at the same   
instant moved toward the door. Dom pushed the door open and Raoul, having some idea of what might be   
going on, walked in ahead of the Sargent.  
  
***  
  
Kel snuggled into the warmth of her bed. Her eyes shut the world out; yet she wasn't fully asleep.   
She was in a comfortable semiconscious dream state. That's why she was so completely unnerved when   
she heard the creek of her door opening seconds after Arete's departure. It was quite natural for her to assume   
that the young woman had simply forgotten something, although, she had no idea what. The only thing Kel   
hoped, was that the healer was not back to tell her more terrible news that was supposed to be a +gift+.   
Kel waited behind the darkness of her lids for something to happen.  
  
"Who was that?" Asked a familiar male voice. The shock of a man's voice instead of the female's   
voice that she was expecting, instantly jarred her out of her dreamy conscious.  
  
"What?" Kel gasped sitting up roughly in bed. She rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep, or near sleep,   
from them. Once her vision cleared, she saw Raoul and Dom standing at the foot of her bed. Dom appeared   
concerned and Raoul's expression was somber, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Who just left your room?" Raoul repeated.  
  
Kel scowled. *What did it matter?* but Kel new better to disobey her knight master, especially at a time   
like this. "It was Arete, she's the healer that helped me with my....sickness. She's really very nice, I suppose." Kel  
hoped they would now. She was tired, had just been told some startling news, and was in no mood foe idol chit-chat.  
  
It was rather obvious that neither of the men had any intention of leaving. Kel was now fully awake searching   
her knight master's and friend's faces.  
  
Raoul gave her a meaningful look as he waited patiently for her to give him some sort of clue. The look was   
so meaningful, that Kel was at a loss as to what Raoul was expecting. So Raoul asked trying to suggest something   
more. "Did she tell you anything? I mean besides why you were sick?" He waited.  
  
*How did he know?* Kel pondered. *Oh!* Her brain kicked into gear. *I guess I told him about my birthday,   
didn't I?*  
  
"Um—" she looked at Dom wondering what to say.  
  
Dom caught the hint. "What's going on? Kel? My Lord? Are you alright?" He directed at Kel. She bit her  
lip nervously. Her breath was getting shorter.  
  
Eventually she regained control of her emotions. "Nothing's going on. I'm fine really." She told them hoping   
she sounded convincing, which she didn't.  
  
"Did she tell you anything?" Dom persisted.  
  
Kel looked pointedly at Dom. "Okay!" The Sargent responded. "I can see when I'm not wanted." He smiled   
at Kel, and she didn't know why, but her stomach flutter ever so slightly. "I'm still here for you, Kel." With a dejected look   
upon his face, Dom exited the small room and went off to his own chamber.  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Kel flopped back onto her bed. "Ow." She mumbled as her head struck the wall.   
Raoul made his way to her side. He looked down on her. "Are you, you know...? Because if you are, and you know,   
it might help to tell someone. I all ready know the rest of the story. And," he muttered. "I ~am~ your knight master.   
I deserve to know, and I could help you."  
  
"Thanks for the guilt trip." Kel grumbled.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be." Raoul defended.  
  
"Well," Kel sat up and straightened the sheets around her. "I am. I'm just barely so she could tell. Arete   
thought I knew. She found out when she did my healing." Kel shook her head. "She said it was a damn blessing!"  
  
Raoul looked shocked. "A damn blessing. Hmm... I've never head of those. Are they common?"  
  
"Ha ha very funny. Sorry for my language."  
  
"It's fine, I understand. Well, not really, but I can try." He patted her shoulder. "I'm glad you told me,   
and I hope it helps that you have someone to share all this with. I don't know what we're going to do. I guess we'll just   
wait and see for right now...Um– we're leaving for Scanra tomorrow afternoon." He sighed. "Are you up to it?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess, I'll try to go on with things as usual." Kel answered.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Raoul tried to assure her. "I'll help you through this." He promised. "Who else  
knows?"  
  
"Arete, you, and me. That's it." Kel admitted. She purposely left out the fact that Lerant had confronted   
her earlier before even she knew.  
  
"Are you going to tell Domitan?"  
  
"I don't know. Not yet at least."  
  
"All right. Now get some sleep, so you can come with us tomorrow." Kel nodded as he knight master   
left quietly. She knew her secret was safe with Raoul, but that scum Lerant was another situation completely.  
  
A/N: hip hip horray! (review) I'm finished! Also it's fairly long, so I (review) really hope you like (review) I like it, and  
I wouldn't say (review) that I was the least bit partial (review) I finally got on the ball and got things (review) done.   
Geez Loiuz! (review)I took forever didn't I? Well I hope you (review) can forgive me and (review) find it in your heart   
to review...Do it! NoW!(review)  
Allright (review)  
Chill out,(review) heat things up, hang out, (review) hang up, Be free, be kind,(review) smile big, and live life!(review)  
  
_--_LDoQ (lady Doaffodil of Queenscove) (review!) 


	14. Food Poisoning?

SQUIRE KELADRY; MOTHER?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired. It's bedtime, okay, it's only nine, but I'm getting old like Dom, and I feel like  
thinking of a creative way of telling you I don't own it, so guess what? I DON'T OWN IT! Thank   
you for believing that I did though you crazy, disillisuional fool :0)9 --LDoQ  
  
ChApTeR fOuRtEeN  
  
`~`Food Poisoning?`~`  
Kel awoke the next morning with a jarring start. *Oh Goddess!* She breathed heavily.   
*The world is seriously coming to an end!* Clumsily she threw the sheets from her damp sweat   
soaked body. Kel stumbled away from her bed, tripping over her own feet. From the floor, Kel   
crawled her way toward the privy. With shaking hands Kel fumbled with the door handle. It was  
no hope and other things were becoming vastly more important than the privy door being in one  
piece. Kel roughly threw her body against the bathroom door. Tears were forming in her eyes   
and her right hand was clamped tightly over her mouth. Again she flung her trembling body at the   
door. This time her effort was rewarded as the wooden door swung open and hit the opposite   
wall. Just in time Kel found a basin. *Damn morning sickness!* Kel cursed, her whole body   
shaking in uncontrollable convulsions.   
  
Violently Kel's sore body slumped to the cold stone floor. She reached blindly to the wall   
above her and grabbed a towel that was hanging there. Wiping her mouth, Kel thought the   
sickness had passed, but obviously, her body decided to prove her shockingly wrong. A whole   
new wave of nausea overwhelmed her and it was all but impossible to control her quivering body.   
  
"Okay." She stammered through vomit. "There's nothing left in me, we can stop now."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Through all her coughing, Kel had never heard Sargent   
Domitan enter the room. It must also have been her coughing that had given away her location   
when her first entered her rooms. She turned to look at him. Dom jumped, visibly startled. Kel's   
skin was pasty, her eyes blood shot, her body trembling from head to toe. Dom knelt beside her   
and gently began to affectionately wipe her face with the towel. Admittedly this wasn't an   
enjoyable task, but it had to be done, and Dom didn't really mind helping. He looked into her   
eyes and tenderly his hand brushed her pale cheek.  
  
"Are you drunk?" He asked. "Do you have a hang over?"  
  
"Gods no!" Kel defended. Controlling her stomach, which was fiercely fighting her.   
Dom felt bad for his accusations.  
  
"No. Of course you weren't. I was with you most of yesterday. I'm sorry." Kel nodded   
her acceptance.   
  
Dom saw Kel's shaking increase suddenly. Without any warning, Dom's arms engulfed   
her in a warm muscular embrace. Slowly his hand traced small circles along the small of her back.   
Kel felt safe in Dom's arms, and slowly zoned out.  
  
*She's so small.* Dom thought. *How come I never noticed before?*  
  
Eventually her shaking ceased and Kel felt as if she had regained some form of control.   
Well almost. She knew she had no control over Dom's hands. Startled with his closeness, Kel   
pulled away.  
  
"Thank you." She murmured shyly. "For comforting me." She went on. "I feel a lot   
better now." Dom nodded. "I don't know what was wrong." Kel lied. "I wasn't drunk." Kel   
tried to think of an excuse. "I think–maybe it was food poisoning." She hoped that that sounded   
believable. She hadn't had time to think of any excuses for when situations like this arose. She   
wasn't even close to getting used to the idea that she was pregnant now. Even thinking it now   
seemed unbelievable.  
  
"Food poisoning?" Dom repeated almost doubtfully. "From what?" His eyebrows raised   
questioningly.  
  
*Geez!* Kel screamed in her head. *Why does he have to question me? Why can't he just   
take the excuse and move on?* Kel thought quickly, maybe too quickly because she was about to   
get caught in her answer.  
  
"From dinner last night." Kel replied automatically and what she thought was logically. If   
at all possible, his eyebrows moved higher on his head, almost disappearing into his disarray of   
molasses hair. She couldn't help but notice similarities and differences between him and his meat   
headed cousin. Kel smiled hopefully at Dom from her place on the floor.  
  
*Cautiously his lips parted. *How,* he wondered to himself. *Can it be food poisoning?*   
He looked intently at her pale face. She looked so different to him lately. And vulnerable. He   
longed almost painfully so, to hold her in his arms again, and was extremely startled by this   
thought. *Kel's my friend.* He told himself sternly. *Nothing more. It's just your friendship for   
her, that makes you want to hold and comfort her. Like a brother.* -+-Oh yeah?-+- Part of him   
asked. -+-Then why do you keep looking at her lips and wondering at their softness? Wondering   
of their taste?-+- Dom shook his head chasing the thoughts away, but they wouldn't leave.  
-+-And only you could find romance and poetry in lips, that just moments aga you cleaned vomit   
from.-+- Dom more forcefully chased the thoughts away. *Kel is my -friend-! And if she says that   
it was food poisoning that made her sick, well then, I believe her. Eventhough...* her continued.   
*I feel perfectly fine, and our meals last night were the exact same.*  
  
Dom nodded. "Okay, we'll just have to be more careful about what you eat from now on.   
We don't want you getting sick all the time. Especially in front of those barbaric Scanrans." Kel   
smiled. Little did the Sargent know, that Kel really -was- going to have to be more careful about   
what kind of food she ingested.  
  
Dom stood and stretched his stiff muscles. Being on the floor next to Kel, in the same   
position had made his muscles cramp up. Kel noticed his wince of soreness during the stretch and   
decided to comment.  
  
"Oo-oh! Getting old, now are we?" She laughed playfully. Dom extended a hand and   
helped haul Kel to her feet as well.  
  
Dom grumbled slightly. "Hey! That wasn't very nice, I'm no older than our dear   
Meathead."  
  
Kel laughed again and Dom realized reluctantly that he greatly enjoyed making her laugh.   
"Too true." Kel replied. "You're both getting ancient." He too laughed.  
  
"You're getting mean in your old age." Dom retorted.  
  
"I'm not old! I'm only seventeen!"  
  
"Well you called me old."  
  
"Oh but you are." Kel persisted.  
  
"You're only as old as you feel."  
  
"How old do you feel?"  
  
Dom smiled. "Eighteen."  
  
"Mmm–good choice."  
  
"Though," Dom continued. "Sometimes I do feel the age approaching."  
  
"Really?" Kel asked. Then she suddenly got a burst of courage that could have easily   
given her secret away. "Are you too old to have children?"  
  
A/N: sorry this is late... me and two of my friends went shopping for prom dresses, and i'll tell you it  
was an all day job.... but it was still fun. I hope you enjoy REVIEW~  
PEaCE OuT --LDoQ 


	15. Interesting Conversations

Squire Keladry; Mother?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or place, just the plot and it's twists, and this interesting converation. hehe REVIEW and i will forever love you! -LDoQ  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
¦-P *Interesting Conversations* ¦-P  
  
"What?" Dom asked confused.  
  
"You heard me." Kel responded.  
  
"Yes. But I don't think I understand." Dom declared.  
  
"I don't either." Kel declared admittedly.  
  
Obviously Dom had excellent hearing. "Don't what?" He asked.  
  
Kel sighed heavily. "Understand." She said simply.  
  
"Hmm- " Dom sounded. "C'mon." He stated extending a hand to help her up. Kel accepted the offer of help. Slowly Dom pulled the weak, weary squire to her feet.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kel asked.  
  
"To sit somewhere more comfortable." The Sargent replied.  
  
Kel smiled. "I knew it." She stated smugly.  
  
"Knew what?" He asked confused.  
  
"I knew you were getting old."  
  
"Hey!" He feigned outrage. "That was uncalled for."  
  
"No it wasn't." She retorted with confidence.  
  
"All right." He admitted. The pair made their way from the bathroom to the main room of Kel's chamber. Dom sat in Kel's desk chair, and Kel sat on the bed facing him. *Might as well be bold.* Kel decided.  
  
"How old, do you think is too old to have children?" Kel asked.  
  
Dom was startled although he pretty much knew the question was coming. He composed himself for an answer. "I don't know." Dom responded honestly. "I don't think I'm too old, but men in the Own can't marry, so thus... no children." He concluded. Kel gave him a strange look. The look seemed to make him reconsider what he had just said. He seemed to ponder the question longer, and put more thought into it; knowing that Kel would more of an answer than what he was giving. "Well," he continued. "I suppose you could have children. But I'm strongly believe you should be married, to someone you love, before you even consider having children.  
  
"Oh," Kel murmured. Dom had no idea how much his comment had hit home with Kel. Hit was precisely the right word. Kel felt sick again, but she knew she wasn't going to throw up. It was in the pit of her stomach that she felt ill. From Dom's comment, you would think he knew her situation and was trying to make her feel bad. If this was the case; he was succeeding. She didn't know why exactly, but Dom's opinion of her mattered greatly.  
  
"But still there are times when it's uncomfortable and men should just stop."  
  
"Like when?" Kel asked unsure of the point he was trying to get across.  
  
"Well when you have a man, and he has a son who is older, or even say sixteen or something, and that son is married. Okay, so if he and his wife have a child, then later his father and mother have another child...well, then it get's weird. The man would have a son younger than his grandson. The uncle would be younger than the niece or nephew. That might be weird. Do you know what, I'm trying to say?" Kel nodded. "The guy might not even be that old, but... it's still just an odd occurrence."  
  
"I see what you mean." Kel answered. "But how did we get so off on that subject?" Dom shrugged.  
  
"What do you think about the subject?" The Sargent asked interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"I don't think." Kel responded. Dom laughed.  
  
"Somehow, I sincerely doubt that."  
  
"So how old it too young to have kids." Kel persisted, successfully changing the topic.  
  
"How should I know?" Dom questioned. "Why? Are you considering motherhood?" Again he had no idea how his comments were torturing Kel. But for some unknown reason Kel continued the conversation. She had brought this, her predicament and the conversation upon herself, she would deal with it.  
  
"No." Kel replied honestly. "Not considering it at all. No really." She added under her breath. "Just tell me what you think is too young?"  
  
"Well servants, peasants, merchants, and even nobles are getting married younger than I would like. So even if you're only fourteen, as long as you're in love and married, I have no qualms about children being brought into the world. Not that I have anything to do with that."  
  
"Oohhh!" Kel teased. "Is Dom-y Wom-y a virgin?" She asked in a child- like voice.  
  
"Dom's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Wh-wh-what? Ehhm- " Dom cleared his throat. "Err-well-umm-that's...whoo! Really... I mean. Yeah. That's really none- none of your business." He managed. Well just barely.  
  
Kel laughed at his discomfort. "I was just kidding!"  
  
"Sure." He shrugged it off. Dom regained some composure. "What about Kel?" Dom asked playfully, waiting for a response.  
  
" 'What about Kel?' ?" She repeated.  
  
"Is she a virgin?"  
  
Kel laughed. "Only when she feels like it."  
  
"Really?" Dom asked in mild shock. "And how often is it she feel like that?"  
  
"Oh! Don't worry she's not like that often."  
  
"Oh she isn't is she?" Dom smiled.  
  
Kel laughed. "Geez! I feel like we're talking about someone else with all the 'she''s. In fact with these types of answers, we must be talking about someone else."  
  
"Okay...so are you?" Dom insisted.  
  
"Am I what?" Kel grinned.  
  
"You know what! Ans that's not an answer."  
  
"I plead the fifth."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"Eh! Fine." Dom relented.  
  
"Do you want children?" Kel asked the blue eyed Sargent, getting back to the subject at hand.  
  
A/N: So wha'd ya think? Huh Huh? I really wanna know REVIEW I got things fixed aren't you proud of me? If you are...let me know. 


	16. Someone Like You

SQUIRE KELADRY; MOTHER?  
  
Diclaimer: you know the drill: Stop, drop, and roll! oh and if ya didn't know the drill, you do now. Also....spread the juicy tidbit of information with everyone you know...OH! I forgot the best part...I own nothing in this ranting except the absurd words that come out of the character's (Tamora Pierce's BTW) mouth. I can't even claim that because those in part come from my own life experiences and...yeah. So Review please.  
  
cHaPteR S¦×TeEñ  
3 *Someone like you* 3  
  
"The King's Own can't marry and- "  
  
Kel cut him off. "Forget all that for a second!" She snapped. "I know that, and you know that! But- " Kel stopped herself realizing how unlike herself she was acting. "Sorry." She apologized for her outburst. Dom patted her hand softly as reassurance. Then he decided to answer her previous question. The one before the outburst. "Yeah, I guess if things were different, and I found the right woman..." Dom grinned smugly. "Maybe someone like you for instance- then I wouldn't have any objections- especially with someone like you-"  
  
"You said that already.  
  
"- To having children." He continued as if she hadn't said anything.  
  
"Someone like me? Yeah right."  
  
Dom 'attempted' a yearning stare. "Of course! How could anyone ever hope to compare to you?" Unfortunately, his 'attempt' was fairly successful...  
  
Kel scoffed. "You're starting to sound like Cleon!" Then she realized what she had just said. Cleon was the cause of most of her recent stress. Kel sort of went away, consumed with treacherous thoughts. She vaguely heard Dom's deep voice, but his words didn't register and went unnoticed.  
  
"Kel?" Dom raised his voice to get her attention. "Are you okay?" His hand softly brushed her arm. The contact noticeably made Kel shiver. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked her attention focusing on his finely chiseled face and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"I asked if you were okay."  
  
"Oh yes. I'm fine." And that was true, for the most part. So Dom accepted the answer.  
  
"So is my sounding like the giant red-head, Cleon, a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"The month or even the day of the week. But considering I haven't seen him a while..." She trailed off hoping Dom would let the subject die.  
  
Dom couldn't do that. His heart wrenched uncontrollably. "Do you miss him?" *Better to know now,* Dom told himself. *That way I can stop kidding myself with these obsessive feelings I've developed for Kel. What's the use pining for her when she has eyes for another. And if I sounded like Cleon before, then he must feel the same for her.* Dom over rationalized.  
  
"Nope!" Kel answered his question. "Not a stitch!"  
  
Once again, Kel looked deeply into Dom's sapphire eyes, and was startled by what she saw in them. Even though, she wasn't even exactly sure ``what`` she saw hidden in the azure depths. "That's good." Dom muttered to no one in particular.  
  
"What?" Kel asked unsure if she had heard correctly.  
  
"Nothing." Dom replied to quickly.  
  
"Do you think you'll ever had children?" Dom asked effectively changing the subject.  
  
Kel laughed ironically knowing the bitter truth. "Yes." Dom scowled at the tone of her response.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes. No. Sometimes. I don't know. It depends." Kel was flustered and seemed confused by her own answer. He could tell that the present topic of discussion was giving her some stress. Again, Dom didn't like the turn in the conversation, so he changed the subject.  
  
"Have you heard from Meathead lately?"  
  
"No." Kel had become oddly distant and the change was rather abrupt. Dom didn't know what to say to her at the moment.  
  
"Neither have I." Dom responded. He was cautiously trying to figure out what his next step should be.  
  
Shortly there cam a harsh pounding from the other side fo the door. Dom and Kel looked at each other but Kel made no move to answer the thrashing. It was somewhat obvious that Kel was stranded in other places at the moment.  
  
Dom crossed the room in a few quick, long strides and opened the door.  
  
"Ahh...there you are." Kel heard Raoul's strong voice come from the other side of the open door.  
  
Dom smiled. "Here I am." he admitted. "I didn't know I was lost but..."  
  
Raoul didn't see the humor in it. Kel's knight master looked past Dom and saw Kel sitting on the bed. She smiled at him, coming out of her daze. Raoul nodded in acknowledgment to her presence.  
  
"Are you two ready to go?" Raoul asked trying to keep his patience with the both of them.  
  
"Go where?" Kel asked suddenly paying more attention to what was going on around her.  
  
Raoul laughed trying to keep his cool. "To Scanra. Where else? You do remember right?"  
  
"Oops." Dom responded. I don't know about Kel, but I haven't even packed yet."  
  
"No. I haven't either." Kel admitted. "I haven't even started."  
  
Raoul sighed and shook his head. "Everyone else is saddled and ready to go. They're all waiting on you two." He added. Squire and Sargent were both feeling guilty by this time.  
  
"I'm sorry." Dom started. "I didn't realize the day had passed so quickly. It's my fault. Really it is. It's my fault we're not ready. I came to see Kel and we just got to talking... "  
  
Raoul nodded. "All right. Get packed and ready. Then you two can come when you're ready. I expect you to leave today though. No dawdling. We'll ride slow, you try and catch up with us alright?" Raoul stated firmly. There wasn't much else he could do.  
  
Kel and Dom nodded like obedient children sufficiently chided for their lapse in time awareness. Raoul and the rest of the group departed a little later that afternoon than they expected. Mindelan seemed oddly abandoned with the big crowd gone; even though, the rest of Kel's family was still there. Immediately Kel and Dom began packing through the silence of the abandoned home.  
  
A/N: Are you caling me a hoe? No. I'm calling you a slut, you skanky bitch. Oh wait... where'd that come from? I have no idea. Forget that...I'm sorry about the language. I'm tired, last Monday was my first day of work, and the Thursday before that i got back from camp. But, as you're obviously seeing, somewhere along the line, i got my butt in gear and fixed a whole bunch of crap. So I've been through a lot of stress, trying to fix my computer and all... don't ya think that that deserves a review? Even a little one? Any way I hope you like it and REVIEW! I must go now... miss me! and Review so I know that you did. I shall pine! Don't know what esle to say, there's not much to say, just review, tell me what you think, honestly, and give suggestions, ask questions... about... anything. Whatever toats your float! I don't have to work till Friday! Yea! Yea! Yea! That's so great. Bye Review  
  
LDoQ  
  
(_x_) LDoQ *~* 


	17. So you like Stuff?

centerbu* SqUiRe KeLaDrY; mOtHeR? */u/b/center

iuDisclaimer:/u Same deal here. I own nothing. I have nothing to do with the characters or the place. Those belong to Tamora Pierce. I do on the other hand have some to do with the plot, if you can call it that...Plot hmm...what a novel idea...jk umm oh yeah same deal as before (in Taming the Lioness) this disclaimer is valid (I hope) for the rest of the story./i

bCHAPTER SEVENTEENb

iuSo...you like ``Stuff ``?/i/u

Kel stood expectantly before the thick wooden door that lead to Sargent Domitan's rooms. She was packed and ready to go; the proof was undeniable, and at her feet. On the sturdy stone floor beside Kel were two rather small, but full saddle bags. Kel always liked to pack as lightly as possible; that made it easier to leave. Kel had already been waiting with anxious patience for a couple of minutes. Minutes that seemed to be endlessly long and uncomfortable. She raised her hand and made a firm fist, as if preparing to knock. Then as abruptly as the fist was made, she changed her mind. Kel dropped her hand submissively and loosened her fingers. She decided that no harm would come from waiting awhile longer. Suddenly, thoughts enveloping her, Kel laughed inwardly. *It must run in the family.* Kel thought firmly. *Queenscove always took his sweet time packing and getting ready for dinner. Kel was certain though that Neal would be soon broken of that habit, being the Lioness' squire. Neal always primped more than herself, which wasn't hard, but still...* Kel thought and then put it another way. *Neal primps more than most girls.* Kel sighed. *It was an annoying yet endearing quality.* Her thoughts no longer consuming her; Kel was getting impatient. She hated upsetting Lord Raoul more that her already was so they needed to at least make an attempt of getting on the road.

Kel brought her hand back fist ready. She prepared to knock the splinters out of that door if necessary to get Dom's attention. But because of her silent laughter and amusing thoughts, Kel hadn't heard the rummaging in the room cease. Bags in one hand, Dom opened the door with the other, having no idea of what was to come. The exact moment Dom stepped one foot out of the door, Kel brought her fist forcefully forward.

"Gods! Mother Goddess!" Kel breathed. "Curse and punish me!" Kel gasped, smacking her hands over her mouth. "I am so sorry..." She exhaled shakily. Kel was tall for her age. Kel was tall for a girl. And while Dom was still taller, the difference wasn't great. Kel's tightly formed right fist collided soundly with the bottom left side with the left side of Dom's jaw.

The two of them were quite a sight. Kel, her hands clasped securely over her open mouth in shock and remorse over what she had `accidently` done. Dom, his left palm resting lightly over his wound. Occasionally he met Kel's eyes not sure if he knew what was going on around him; he seemed a little disconnected. They stood facing each other for a moment. Kel's eyes began to sting fiercely. "I'm so sorry!" She murmured. "Please forgive me." Dom's piercing navy eyes studied her face intently for a moment. "I didn't mean- "

Dom cut her off. "It's okay." He reassured rubbing his jaw lightly. Slowly he opened and closed his mouth trying to loosen his tight jaw muscles. Small wrinkles gathered in the corners of Dom's intense eyes as Kel stood before him, her whole body rigid with the anticipation of what his next move would be. An unmistakable and hearty laugh rose from deep inside of Dom's chest and escaped his lips. Clear amusement resounded and echoed down the empty corridor. Plain and simple, Dom had an infectious laugh, in a few moments Kel shouldn't help but join in. Together they both shared a good healing 'belly laugh'.

Slowly the chuckles on both sides eventually abated. "Wow!" Dom laughed. "You sure pack a strong punch, for a short little thing." Dom said patting her on the head.

"I'm not short." Kel protested. Then she saw a subdued smile tickle the corners of Dom's lips; a little sheepishly she realized it was a joke. "You..." She started then didn't quite know how to finish.

"Me." Dom confirmed with a nod. "Yeah," he pushed. "It's a good thing you're not any taller that you are or I'd have ended up with a pretty nice shiner that would've been hard to explain.

"Oh," Kel sighed. "A shiner would do you some good. It would teach you a lesson and give you something to show off to the girls that undoubtedly flock around you."

"Sure..." Dom scoffed. "Girls. Uhuh." And he added as an after thought. "As if anyone could teach me a lesson."

Kel posed no disagreement to that particular comment.

Dom paused slightly to gain control over his facial expressions. "Geez, Kel, why'd you have to go and hit me anyway? What I do?" He asked rubbing his still somewhat sore jaw.

"I told you... I didn't mean to..." Kel defended. Then it dawned on her. Dom was teasing her i*again*./i "Er- " Kel growled at him. "I never knew you were such a idonkey!"/i

Dom studied her intently. Kel stood subconsciously before him for a few seconds before the Sargent replied. "Somehow," he started. "I don't believe that's all you wanted to say. I think you were just trying to be polite." He finished.

"I wasn't trying to be polite." Kel justified. "I just have isome/i self control."

Dom gave a doubtful laugh, but didn't say any more on the topic. "Somehow," he pushed. "I get the feeling that you were implying other things..." He let it trail at that.

"Why no! I wasn't. But, if you want me to be more specific, I will. If you must know I was implying, yes implying I admit it, to the nether region of that particular animal." Kel said with a playful grin.

Dom clutched the his shirt over his heart tightly in an unforgiving fist and twisted the material; his face contorted in false pain, and he winced. "That," he gasped. "That really- really"he emphasized, "hurt Kel."

"I'll show you hurt." Kel threatened as she lightly and playfully punched him on the arm.

"Oh!" Dom played along as he grabbed his arm where she had hit him a moment ago. He was feigning pain once again. "Is this pick on Domitan Day? Did someone forget to tell me? 'Cause a warning would have been really nice." Dom stated sadly.

"No." Kel laughed. It isn't."

Dom sighed with relief. "Good."

Kel pressed on. "But it can be." She waited for his reply.

Dom pouted. "Fine, be that way."

"Oh, I will." She assured. "Let's go. Before we get into more trouble than we already are." Kel demanded.

"We're in trouble?" Dom asked. "I didn't know that. How come nobody told me? No one tells me anything." He complained childishly.

"Enough." Kel said wearyingly. "I don't want any more wining."

"But Kel- " Dom started.

"Eh- " Kel cut him off. Then she got back to the first topic of discussion. Wether or not they were in trouble. "Oh how soon we forget. It was only this morning. And I don't know about you, but I don't enjoy being on Lord Raoul's bad side. Especially," she added thinking more carefully about her situation. "When he's my knight master."

"You don't think Raoul was mad do you?" Dom asked seriously. He was by considerably concerned about Kel. He on the other hand hadn't given Raoul's word this morning a second thought.

"Well he certainly wasn't pleased with us." She replied logically. "Besides," Kel defended she didn't know why but she felt foolish for being concerned when Dom obviously wasn't. "He knows too much about me to make me want to upset him too much...more than I already have." She concluded weakly.

Dom laughed. "What does he know that I don't?" Dom demanded, a soft, sweet smile upon his lips.

"Plenty." Kel secured, but she didn't offer to volunteer any more information that was necessary. "Let's get going, we've wasted enough time all ready." She picked up the bags at her feet and stalked purposely down the hall. Not once did she turn to see if Dom was coming. She stepped out of Mindelan, her home, and started toward the stables. She had become, once again, The Yamani Lump. She cleared her head of all thoughts and focused on the simple things. *Left foot down. Right foot out. Now down. Left foot...keep looking ahead.* She entered the stables and made her way to Peachblossom's secluded stall. Then she couldn't help it, the curiosity got the better of her. She turned and looked around for Dom. He had followed Kel perilously closed and matched each of her steps. Dom was now standing dangerously close. Too close for comfort. Kel blushed involuntarily and turned her head, so she wouldn't have to look Dom directly in the eyes.

Dom chuckled. "This is going to be fun." He stated with confidence.

Kel tried to suppress the rising color in her cheeks. *Yamani clam.* Hse reminded herself firmly. *A calm cool lake, a clear cloudless blue sky i'like Dom's eyes'/i* her subconscious butted in. *Rock! Cool, calm, reassuring, strong solid, firm i'like Dom's muscularly chiseled chest'/i her brain interjected unwantedly getting more detailed.*

"I haven't seen his chest!" Kel argued. Which was true. But unfortunately she had said that last bit aloud.

"Who's chest?" Dom asked merely curious not concerned.

Kel stepped away lengthening the small distance between than. Kel had no explanation, so she changed the subject. "What's going to be fun?" She asked innocently. Kel grabbed Peach- blossom's saddled and quickly busied herself.

"The journey, getting to know you...stuff he finished feebly. He began saddling his own mount. i(a/n: stallion, mare, gelding? any idea? I don't information would be greatly appreciated since I'm too lazy to check and see if it says anywhere it might not, so don't get upset if my facts are wrong here)/i

Kel laughed nervously. *Stuff? iStuff?/i What in the- what does that mean? Calm down Kel be the lake 'no remember what happened last time you did that?' Play it cool.* "So...you like 'stuff'?" She asked with a suave reassurance that was entirely false.

"Yeah." He scoffed. "It's my favorite. How about you?"

Kel's fingers fumbled miserably as she tried and was failing so far, to tighten that saddle around her gelding's middle. "Sure. I mean I guess. Why not? Yeah- umm..." She faltered. "What kind of stuff?" She asked her voice shaking.

Dom shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to see wont we?" Well wasn't her Mr. Cocky? Dom didn't seem to be nearly as uncomfortable with the conversation as Kel was. Dom finished saddling his mild tempered mare, and looked at Kel. "Do you need any help?" Dom offered seeing Kel's shaking fingers.

"No. I'm fine." Kel recovered and efficiently finished preparing Peachblossom for the road and for their 'journey'.

Both Kel and Dom mounted up and departed from the stable. They rode out. Kel took one last look at her home, grateful she had said all her goodbye's before going down to see if Dom was ready. She knew this was a great idea, because Kel didn't think she could stand watching the ones she loved and had gotten to spend a short time with, waving from outside the house with somber expression. She couldn't handle her mother, father, brother's and their wives, nieces and nephews in front of her home watching her depart and disappear into the horizon that would have been too much to bear. She knew that she told herself as she brushed a single tear away. With a touch of sadness, Kel sighed heavily and followed Dom out of Mindelan and they headed North toward Scanra.

iuA/N:/u Can't breath...long chapter...whoa... I might live. Might. Whoo. I don't know when I'll get to write, type, post again. I get to see my nieces Thursday. Then I have to work again Friday and Saturday so...I'll try honest I will. You're lucky you got this... I have been so PMS-y this week. It was bad even I couldn't stand being around me...most of my pay check(which I haven't gotten yet) is already spent great huh? I'm addicted to...yeah shopping. I'm so excited about seeing my nieces. My sister will be here later this month. But now I'm boring you let me know what you think of my Kel/Dom fic. I don't know that's how it's planned, but it just might go...Kel/Neal? No. Kel/Cleon... humm. Cleon/Neal??? NO just kidding, but...that would be amusing...

  
  


The Demented (I know it's true b-cuz I've been told multiple times) Lady Daffodil of Queenscove   
  


P.S. My e-mail is wacky...I can receive things perfectly, but it wont let me send. A couple of people have e-mailed me and I bREALLY/ want to write back, I'm just not able. Don't think I'm a snob 'cuz I'm not really. I'll get back to you as soon as I can figure out what's going on... okay. You're awesome... 3 I do have another e-mail that I haven't tried if any one wants to write me... here it is:/i

hopeless_romantic88@yahoo.com">b hopeless_romantic88@yahoo.com/b Same goes for anyone wanting to contact me about my other fic iTaming the Lioness/i umm yes... I was just looking at this and I created a hyperlink how'd Ido that? Hmm...anyway if you use it you'll have to remove the little brackets with the b's in...cuz I don't know how, I don't know what I did in the first place...


	18. One Little White Lie

html 

centbSquire Keladry; Mother?/cent/b/u  
  
iuDedication:/u This chapter is dedicated to the five people who put me on their favorites list...^_^ thanks to: The Lady Maharet of Raleigh, mandy, slowbum360, Willow 371 -aka WillowLea, and Kikibee you all make me feel so special Thank you ever so much. Alright enough sweetness /i

*CHAPTER EIGHTEEN*

iuOne Little White Lie/i/u

"So Dom, how come you chose not to answer my question earlier? Do you have something to hide?" Kel asked. It was mid evening, and the conversation so far had been flowing fairly well.

"I have nothing to hide," the Sargent admitted with a slight grin. "What question was that anyway?"

"You know what question." Kel teased.

"No." Dom laughed seriously. "I really don't."

Kel sighed wondering if she should continue, but the doubt only lasted a moment. "You never answered, or chose not to really, wether or not you were a virgin."

Dom chuckled and shook his head wondering why he suddenly had a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach. "And if I remember correctly," Dom defended, "neither did you."

"Neither did I what?" She asked innocently.

"Answer that particular, private, intrusive, question."

"Umm- " Kel mumbled. She quickly recovered. "I believe I asked you first."

"I believe you are correct on that one. Yes," Dom confirmed. "I believe you did too." Then Dom was silent for a moment. All was still and the placidness of the night was a little unnerving.

Kel cleared her throat apprehensively. "You don't have to answer if you really don't want to." Kel took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I asked, that's just too personal of a question. Forgive me." She put her head down and all was silent again, but only for a moment.

"We're good friends right?" Dom asked needing confirmation. His voice and the suddenness of his odd, inquiry startled Kel.

"Yeah I guess..." Came the response.

"Hmm- let's see..." Dom paused thinking aloud. "How old are you?" He inquired.

Kel was confused, but the question wasn't unreasonable. "My birthday was just last month. I turned seventeen."

Dom's face fell realizing how young she was, he'd known all along, but suddenly it seemed more vital to their... friendship. He realized at that moment that it would more likely than not remain that way. He blew out the breath he was holding and resumed. "Well, I'm the same age as Meathead, I'm actually ten months older, my birthday is quickly approaching, just a couple of months," Dom rambled on. "But we're both twenty-one at the present." Kel was quiet not knowing where this was leading.

"And..." Kel persisted.

"Well, if I'm that old... what do you think?"

Kel sighed in exasperation. "What do I think about what?" She was confused and somewhat ashamed of her question that was causing so much stress on this once pleasant unstrained night.

"Of my virginity..." Dom stated quietly.

"I'm sick of thinking!" Kel snapped. "My head hurts."

"You brought it up," Dom reminded.

"Grr..." Kel snarled uncharacteristically. "If you're going to tell me, say it straight. If not then please change the subject."

"No." Dom said plainly. He didn't elaborate.

"No what?" Kel snapped. "You refuse to change the subject?" She demanded fiercely.

"Not that... No. I'm not a virgin."

"Is Neal then?"

"What?" Dom asked confused.

"Well," Kel reasoned. "As a way of explanation, you brought up your age, and how close it was to Nealan's, does that mean he's not a virgin either?" Kel smiled seeing Dom's uncomfortableness with the topic at hand.

"Uhh...yea...humm... I don't know- "

Kel cut him off. "Oh you mean you guys don't talk about things like that?"

Dom went on as if Kel hadn't spoken. "You'll have to ask him that yourself."

"Oh, I will." Kel assured. "I'll tell him how ibad/i `you` wanted to know."

"Me?" Dom asked worriedly, then he saw Kel's smile. "You..." He let it trail.

"All right then." Kel said still sorry that she had brought the subject up, but glad she had lightened the atmosphere a little by bringing Neal up.

i*Well,*/i Dom reasoned inside his head. i*If Kel and I are going to be 'friends' and nothing more*/i he reminded sternly. i*Then I should be able to ask her anything... almost anything...*/i he took a breath and then went for it. "Are you? A virgin I mean," he clarified so he wouldn't waste more time with simple back and forth banter.

"Yes." Kel lied. iWhat harm could a little white lie do?/i Kel didn't want to drag this uncomfortable conversation on longer than it already was for two reasons. One: she had brought it up and so it was her fault. And two: they were now talking about her, and that could never go well. So Kel supplied a smile lie, and hoped Dom questioned her no further.

They rode in a still, uneasy hush for what seemed like hours, but was barely over three minutes. Then as if nothing had happened, and there had been no troubled tension, the easy flowing, non-concerning dialogue resumed without struggle.

ibcent*~* ^o^ *~*/i/b/cent

Night fall and with that darkness swiftly approached.

"Uh...Kel?" Dom started. "I was thinking, if you don't mind... maybe we should set up camp and settle down- "

"Sargent Domitan," said Kel stuffily as if he hadn't spoken. "If you have no protests or reservations for our safety, I believe we should continue on through the night, if at all possible."

"And why is that Squire Keladry? Are you afraid of being alone with me in the dark?" Even in the increasing darkness, Kel saw Dom's distinct pearly grin.

"The question, my Dear, Darling Domitan is not if i`I`/i am afraid of you. But more appropriately, if i`you`/i are afraid to be alone, in the dark," she added. "With me."

"Should I be?" He asked playfully?

"Absolutely." Kel affirmed.

"We-ell" Dom pretended to be offended.

"Oh dear, sweet, understanding, beautiful, blue-eyed, serious, Sargent," Kel exaggerated. "I merely, if at all possible, wanted to catch up with the remainder of our group."

"As do I. I agree whole heartedly. I could go all night- "

Kel looked at him startled, taking what he said wrong. i"What?/i I hope you were talking about travel and not insinuating other things..."

"I wasn't." Dom said calmly. "Now will you kindly let me finish saying what I was going to?" He asked slowing his pace; Kel slowed Peachblossom to match the idle pace of Dom's lovely mare.

"I guess," Kel laughed under her breath. "If I have to."

"You do." Dom confirmed. "While you and I may be fine traveling the rest of the night, I am afraid our loyal mounts might frighten easily in the forthcoming darkness. We would risk an unknown and unnecessary ambush. It will be hard for them to see, and I must say that I firmly believe that they, the horses, could use a rest." Dom smiled beautifully, the sunset adding brilliant color to the already attractive picture before her. "Besides," Dom finished, "I don't want either you or I to be embarrassed, if we fall asleep atop our horses and lose our balance. I've had it happen, and being dropped to the ground is not a pleasant way to be waken." Dom gave Kel a sly half mischievous grin.

Kel's face fell. Did she really want to spend a night alone, in the dark, outside, in the cold with Dom? YES! Part of her yelled. NO! She said firmly. It's hard enough being the only girl Squire going for her shield, and having to deal with feelings like this she scolded. In the time that Kel sat thinking, Dom had dismounted and was setting up camp before it got too dark to see.

Kel herself, climbed down and tethered Peachblossom near by. and began of get her saddle bags down and set up her bed roll.

"This really is a great place to camp," Dom said startling her; Kel jumped.

"Yeah," she nodded. Dom had just gotten a small fire started.

"I'm going to go look for fire wood and scout the area," Dom proclaimed as he headed off into the trees. Kel took the opportunity to change clothes and relieve herself.

Minutes later Dom emerged from the trees, whistling. "All clear."

Kel scowled at him. "What are you so happy about?"

"Well," Dom chuckled. "I 'was' hoping to spend more time alone with you. It does wonders for an old weathered Sargent's self-esteem to be in such incredible, unbelievably attractive company." Dom sighed wistfully. "Oh lovely Keladry you're being here does astonishing things to me and my heart." 

"What about your heart?" Kel asked amused.

"My heart...is struck whenever you are near." He responded.

"Your heart's not all I want to strike..." Kel muttered in a suggestive playful tone.

"What? Really?" Dom recovered. "I mean...what was that you said my sweet Keladry?"

"Uh huh." Kel laughed. "Are you sure you're not just playing with me?"

"I'd like to."

i"What?!"/i

"I'd like to iplay/i with you."

"Dom..." Kel didn't know how to go on. She was thankful for the darkness and weak glow from the fire thinking, however wrong she may be that Dom couldn't see her blush. "Stop it." Kel commanded. "You're just playing with my heart."

"Only if you'll let me."

"Well I wont. Are you flirting with me?" Kel asked. As soon as the words left her mouth, Kel regretted them remembering what came from her last couple of questions.

"Not so's you would notice." Dom replied.

"Oh, but I i'did'/i notice."

"My apologies fair lady."

"Dom," Kel said warning him.

"Sorry." He repeated. The a cunning grin spread infectiously over his lips again. "Uh Kel? I forgot my bed roll, do you think I could share yours?"

Kel looked skeptically at him. "Oh you did, did you?"

Dom nodded innocently.

Kel walked quickly over to Dom's mare where his backs were still strapped tightly. Quickly, with trained fingers, Kel loosened the bags, put them all on the ground but one. She turned, and was showed to see a bootless and shirtless Dom in her bed roll. "What are you doing?" She asked accusingly.

"Getting comfortable." He said plainly. "Come on there's room for both of us."

Kel shook her head. "I thought you forgot your bed roll."

"I did." He said eyeing the bundle in Kel's hands.

"Then what's this?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I guess I forgot," he grinned.

"I'm sure," said Kel. "Well here it is...so move out." She demanded.

"But Kel," he wined. "I'm comfortable, and we could share...body heat." He suggested.

"Uh no. So you best get uncomfortable."

With a dejected look on his face, Dom crawled out of Kel's warm bed roll and began to lay out his own next to her. He climbed in. "It's cold in here." He complained.

"Really?" Kel asked. "Imagine that. It's surprisingly warm and snugly in here."

"Would you like to snuggle something a bit more solid?" Dom offered.

"Maybe isomeday."/i

Ibcent*~* ^o^ *~*/i/b/cent

For some odd reason Kel slept late, as did Dom. So because of their late start they were a little more behind than the had planned. The traveled all day without stopping again night was swiftly approaching, and somehow the conversation had once again turned to Dom and his flirting with her last night. He apologized again saying he didn't understand why he did it.

"It's okay," Kel persuaded. "It was all in good fun right?" Dom nodded self-consciously. "Don't apologize. I kind of liked it." Kel admitted reluctantly.

"You did?"

"Yeah, even if you were just making fun of me. No one's ever treated me so special before."

"I'm so sure," Dom scoffed. "I bed 50 gold nobles on the fact that the giant red head (for some reason, Dom couldn't being himself to say Cleon's name.) flirts with you every chance he gets. I'll even bet Neal's done it a time or two."

"He has not!" Kel defended.

More or less under his breath Dom stated. "I don't know why not... I would. And I wasn't making fun of you. I think I... I think...I meant every word of it." He said as if she couldn't hear.

Kel shook her head clearing her thoughts, thinking, no knowing, that she couldn't have heard correctly. Talk of Cleon brought forth uncomfortable, unpleasant, and somewhat sickening memories. She couldn't believe what she had done, and the interesting predicament she had gotten herself into. *I didn't do it alone.* She reminded. *Why should both of us have to pay?* Kel reasoned. *But...* she couldn't help her next thought. *How come it has to be me? Why must I pay? Why now?*

"Kel...?" Dom brought her back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Said Kel suppling another 'little white lie'. "I believe..." She started then stopped abruptly. She was about to suggest they stop, because it was now dark enough that Kel couldn't see her hand in front of her face. There was a bright light distantly on the hill directly before the pair. "I think we found the rest of our group." Kel concluded softly.

"I certainly hope so because- "

"Halt!" Came a harsh, but somewhat weak voice from right before them. Kel and Dom stopped their hoses, both squinting through the darkness trying to see the face of the person, male, before them. "Who approaches? Identify yourself." The unknown person commanded more fiercely and confidently this time.

iA/N: Yay! Guess what? Guess What? This is the ulongest/u chapter I have bever/b written, on any of my stories. It's over 2000 words awesome right? But you, my lovely readers and more importantly (cuz they make me feel so good) my reviews deserve it. A lot's going on. Do you have any idea how hard it is to balance writing, type, write, read, work, study (yeah, I have to study in summer, for my driving test oh no, I'm so nervous, maybe I don't want my drivers licence) and having a social life (ha that's a joke, that's near impossible) this story like taming the lioness is going to be cut off, so it's not so long and posted as a sequel, but I'm not sure when, and tips on pairing would be greatly appreciated as in TELL ME what ya want K/D, K/N, K/C (not my fave.) One last thing... my e-mail is still messed sorry REVIEW PLEASE

uLady Daffodil of Queenscove/u/I ^_^  
  


/html


	19. What Did the Fish say When She Hit the W...

Squire Keladry; Mother?  
  
Dedication: Last chapter was dedicated to all the lovely people who have put me on their favorite authors list. Well two more people added me to their lists so I thought I'd better thank them as well...Love and Thanks to: Rowana Silvakisma and Angel4eva. You guys are so sweet to put me as one your favorite authors. You aren't just doing that to get thanks and see your name in print are you? Just kidding! Thanks for your reviews! This is for you...  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
What Did the Fish say When she Hit the Wall?  
  
"Who approaches? Identify yourself." The unknown person commanded more fiercely and confidently this time.  
  
"Sargent Domitan of Masbolle and Squire Keladry of Mindelan- "  
  
"Damn." Whispered the unknown person silently cutting Dom off without knowing it.  
  
Dom announced their arrival firmly as if nothing had happened. "And you are?" He asked in a no-nonsense tone.  
  
As if to answer, a lantern in the shrouded darkness flamed to life and their 'companion's identity was revealed. The dim light cast an eerie glow upon the young man's pale and hardened face. The expression he wore was one of obvious disgust. When Dom glanced sideways at Kel, he saw that her facial visage was one to match, and even put to shame, the one of the young man's. She looked as if she was either about to throw up, or viciously attack the person standing smugly before her at any given moment.  
  
Something had to give. The level headed, clam, Yamini Lump seemed to have lost her grip and fell out of place. As the emotionless mask crumbled around Kel, something else inside seemed to have burst as well. Kel stomped her foot childishly.  
  
"Dam-mit!" She stomped her foot for a second time to give the exclamation added emphasis to her exclamation. "Dammit." She repeated with an under- the- breath snarl. Dom looked at her in shock. Not because of her crude use of language, but because of her rash and angry behavior. Yet he couldn't help but smile, this outburst was completely normal, and completely unlike Kel. It made her seem more human, more accessible, and not so closed off. It gave Dom chills.  
  
He thought she would have had more self control than this. But not in a bad, looking down on her way. It was more like an awed support for his 'friend'. He understood, partly, why she reacted in such a manor, after all, last time Kel saw this particular person, her hands were firmly clamped around his neck. Lerant of Eldorne was not Kel's favorite person. Keladry of Mindelan was not Lerant's favorite person. Dom knew that much, even if he didn't know why. Dom was simply glad that this meant that he and Kel had found the rest of their group. He thought that Kel would be happy about that fact too, but at that moment she seemed quite disturbed. Literally. Now she was ranting, and on the verge of tears and Dom was afraid, of a mental break down.  
  
"What did the wall say when she, yes she, I'm the fish, hit the wall?" It was a question, but obviously one Kel preferred to answer herself. "She said dam." Kel continued with her odd thoughts being spoken. "What did the wall say back? Dumb bass! That's what I am. I dumb bass. But you know what?" She snapped turning on Larent. "I might be a dumb bass, but do you know what you are?" This time Kel paused longer, as if waiting for answer.  
  
Larent, somewhat confused and frightened by Kel's peculiar behavior. He shook his head 'no' and waited to see what would come next.  
  
"Well, you're a dumb ass! And if you say anything to anyone about me, so help me, you'll be lucky to have all your body parts and be able to breath on your own." She finished her outburst, or maybe it stopped because at that moment, as the last words left her mouth, two more people approached their small gathering.  
  
Cautiously but confidently, Lard Raoul and Captain Ulliver stopped before the group. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you chose to look at it, the two men had heard most of Kel's irrational explosion. Raoul could care less about the words that came from Kel's mouth. He knew the whole story, and he was undoubtably on his squire's side. He took Kel by the shoulders and attempted to guide her from the area toward the campsite. Kel's feet unluckily were firmly planted. She wasn't budging. She just stood glaring daggers at Larent. Raoul put one arm around her back, and with the other, supported the backs of Kel's knees as her feet left the ground. Dom followed quietly as knight master and squire walked slowly uphill to the rest of the camp. Ulliver, always proper and formal, but knowing when something wasn't his business, told Larent to stay on his toes and keep up the good work. Someone would be here to relieve him and take over watch at two in the morning. Then Ulliver departed uphill as well; he was a distance from the Lord, his Squire, and the Sargent.  
  
(_?_) ^_^ (_x_)  
  
Raoul carried Kel into an empty tent that was just across the camp from his own. Not knowing what else to do, Dom followed. It was odd, Kel fully awake, was in no way protesting to being carried. This too was endearing but uncharacteristic of the Yamini trained young woman who would have protested profusely to being treated in such a manor. She seemed more or less disconnected from what was going on around her, but still full aware. Inside the small tent were two narrow cots with scratchy blankets and soft pillows, on opposite ends of the canvas tent. Raoul placed Kel on one cot then he turned. Raoul seemed somewhat surprised that Dom was there. The aging knight seemed just that, tired and worn down.  
  
"Oh. There you are. I was hoping I wouldn't have to go and find you. Sargent, we had to give your tent away, so if Kel doesn't protest, you'll have to stay here for the night."  
  
From across the small tent, Kel called, "I don't mind. I'm sure it's a fantasy of our lovely Domitan's so we might as well give him a trill right? I'm sure he hasn't had one in awhile."  
  
Dom's head snapped toward the cot where the squire lay. His cheeks were undoubtably red. She was laying flat on her back staring at the ceiling, but somehow Dom knew she was grinning at his embarrassment.  
  
Raoul looked from Kel to Dom and back again several times before he answered. "Well," Raoul shrugged. "There you have it, I guess... Sorry kids for the inconvenience- "  
  
Kel chose that time to but in. "Oh it's no inconvenience. Is it Dom?" Asked Kel in a sweet, sugar coated tone.  
  
Dom's blushed lightly again. "No. No inconvenience at all. We understand."  
  
Raoul was once again puzzled, but it was too late to dwell on things he probably wouldn't understand anyway. "That's nice. Normally, I wouldn't mix genders like this. That way it doesn't give people an excuse to talk. But it's late, most everyone in camp's asleep, or at least they should be. We scrounged some cots up incase you showed up tonight. We thought you would. So hopefully you, will be more comfortable and be able to rest well. You wont have to drag bedrolls out." Raoul smiled tired and a little falsely. He was covering all the bases so there wouldn't be questions now or in the morning. "Someone will take care of your mounts."  
  
"Peachblossom?" Called Kel.  
  
"We'll get someone with wild magic, hopefully there wont be too many injuries, but you don't worry about it." Raoul commanded. Then he added. "Sleep well kids."  
  
"Thanks, My Lord." Kel clamored still in the same position on her stiff cot.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Dom reaffirmed, sitting on the edge of his cot, removing his boots.  
  
Raoul softened considerably. "You're welcome. Both of you." He turned to Kel. "You're certainly worth it, Lady Squire."  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked, serious doubt in her voice.  
  
"Positive." He turned to face Dom and in a lower, softer tone he asked. "Look out for her will you? I try, but there's only so much I can do. And you two seem to get along well. I think." He added remembering Kel's statement about Dom needing a thrill. *It was probably just a joke.* He convinced himself. *They've spent a lot of time together, they're aloud to share some inside jokes. I guess.*  
  
Dom nodded. "Yeah, she really is worth it." Raoul saw something in his Sargent's eyes that he never saw there before. That and something he thought was regret as he watched Dom watching Kel. Then Dom remembered something. "Who did you have to give my tent to?" He asked out of curiosity.  
  
"The Lioness and her squire." Raoul answered with a sigh. "She heard we were going up for more discussions and she wanted to beat us up there, but we caught up with her." She had weather trouble along the way." Raoul smiled half-heartedly. "Alanna thinks she has better 'conversational' skills than I do. But I know what kind of conversation she was meaning, so it was a good thing we ran into her."  
  
"Very good." Dom agreed, having trouble keeping his eyes open as the road ware finally set in. "Alright." Dom thanked him for the information. Raoul was parting the tent flaps and had one leg out of the opening when Kel called.  
  
"Neal?"  
  
"Yeah," Raoul nodded knowing, he hoped, that it would be good for the two squire friends to see each other. He just tried to forget the fact that the last time he had the pleasure of Alanna's squire's company, his mouth had been firmly stuck to that of his own squire. "He here, you can see him in the morning if you want." Raoul assured. And finally he was able to depart, but moments later, his head popped back in the tent's opening. "I also hear Iness is already in Scanra." Raoul said without consideration. He thought Kel would be glad to see some friends and family. He left again, this time for good and made his way to the comfort of his own tent.  
  
Dom made himself as comfortable as was possible under the circumstances in his own cot, to tired to do much else.  
  
"G'night, Kel," he called exhausted.  
  
" 'Night." She responded, still not moving.  
  
All was quiet for a moment and Dom was lulled into a peaceful, relaxed, light near-sleep state of mind. Then...  
  
"Shit!" Kel whispered harshly.  
  
"What?" Dom asked startled and concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Iness..." she mumbled.  
  
"What about him? He's you brother." Dom said confused.  
  
"I know that,  
and I don't mind  
seeing him but..."  
Kel trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Dom asked wanting to resolve this quickly and get some much deserved rest.  
  
"Cleon..." She muttered bitterly. "Cleon is probably with Iness."  
  
"Yeah, well, what did you expect? Iness is Cleon's knight master is he not?"  
  
"Uh!" Kel breathed. "I know... you just don't understand."  
  
Dom sighed. He felt like biting back that he knew he didn't understand, and she certainly wasn't clearing things up but he bit his tongue. "Don't worry about it. If it's meant to happen it will, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Sleep, Kel, please...Don't worry about it. There's no guarantee he'll be there and no guarantee that you'll see or spend much time with him if he is there. Sleep."  
  
"Okay," she answered. "I'll try."  
  
"You do that." Then all was silent again and both Dom and Kel were left to their own thoughts.  
  
*What's wrong with Cleon?* Dom wondered. *Does Kel have a thing against men or something?* He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. *First she snaps at Larent, now she doesn't want to see Cleon. And I have no idea why.* Dom scowled in the darkness. Not knowing the reasons for Kel's hostility were completely reasonable. He had no idea why Kel was so worried about seeing, what Dom thought, was a good friend of hers. *Maybe they're more than friends...maybe Kel wants to be more...maybe they like each other... But maybe's don't count. I can't go off like that when I have no proof.* Dom let that thought drop and tried to continue on a lighter note. *I better be careful.* Dom decided with a laugh. *So I don't end up the next person on her bad side. I saw what she would have done to Larent if I hadn't showed up...* His thoughts trailed. Dom was in the dark about a lot of thing going on around him and he decided he had better start finding some things out so he didn't feel like a complete outsider. *Why was Kel so quarrelsome?* for instance. Then he simply thought about Kel herself, and forgot about all the stress and confusion that was around them at the moment. He thought of Kel's beauty and her personality. How she was one of the only girl that could make 'him' blush. He remembered with joy all the time the had spent with each other lately and all the flirting he had done with her. And how she didn't protest or ask him to stop.  
With tender thoughts of a lovely caring squire, the girl (even though Dom still refused to admit it) who had captured the Sargent's heart. Dom fell asleep with a pleased smile on his face. Little did he know Kel had also fallen asleep. Her thoughts on a man. Not Cleon, she didn't consider him a man, at least not a 'real' one. No, this man was muscular, tan, with dark hair, and startling sapphire eyes. It's true. Kel was soon slumbering peacefully; she had a definite satisfied smile upon her soft firm lips.  
  
A/N: When I post the sqeual for this, how would ya'll feel if I kicked the rating up a bit? Just to give me creative freedom, who knows what's going to happen. Just like this chapter, there was a lot of swearing, I don't know how much I can get away with on PG-13. But it only goes up with your okay so let me know what you want...some nice fluff perhaps...? whatever...  
  
And now for more Thank you's you're I know proably sick of them but it's only right for me to give props to the people that keep me going. Here's to my reviewers! (there could be more hint hint hint) *wink*wink*  
  
AJ: good good...that means it's good right?? JK thanks  
  
Alanna: Thanks, that's really sweet of you, love is a stong word...thanks again  
  
SilverMoon: How you doing? *sorry still on sugar high* I kept writing... are you proud of me? I think that's how my pair will go...don't you...? hehe  
  
Angel4eva: O! you're so enthusastic! You love it? yey! that's what I live for...I don't know for some odd reason I don't really like K/C either...and here's your update (i thanked you above did you notice?)  
  
Angel of Wind: Hey! who's to say (but me) who Kel share's her bed roll with? *wink*wink* It's not over yet, all I need is reviews to persuade me...Cliffy's are fun...I can't help it, I think I'm addicted. I just read your review, and thanks for adding me to you fav stories, add me to fav author and we've got a deal jk do what you want...  
  
Nazgirl: You ROCK! I LOVE YOU! Not in a gross lezbo way, but yeah! Not many people get, or like my sense of humor... so that's great! I'm all happy and excited now Thank you so much (i'm done gushing...) for now  
  
Rowana Silvakisma: Thanks. Alright, you convinced me... Kel and Dom it is! (thanks for adding me to your fav authors list, it made me feel so awesome!)  
  
slowbum360: I'm writing...I'm writing... when I have time. Thanks for the review, you're always been there making me feel confident about this rambling I like to call a story...  
  
THANKS TO ALL YA'LL (that's my hick comin' out)  
  
Lady Daffodil of Queenscove! 


	20. The Fat Lip that caused Neal's Idea to B...

Squire Keladry; Mother?  
  
Warning: Some stripping of clothing, some swearing, some flirty banter, and some insinuations. If that doesn't get you to read, nothing will! But hey, what can I say besides: What else is new? And a lot of Neal lovin' on my part, but not Kel's. Sorry I couldn't help myself...*sigh* Neal's amazing....  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
The Fat Lip that caused Neal's Idea to Backfire  
  
Kel awoke oddly refreshed and relaxed. Then she scowled as she intently studied the unfamiliar canvas ceiling. Kel took deep soothing breaths as she leisurely remember where she was, and what had happened. Slowly the tense feeling of panic ebbed, faded, and finally vanished completely. *I blew it didn't I?* Kel demanded of herself. *Damn. I can't believe I did that. What was I thinking? That was absolute, unreasonable ranting. I'm such an idiot.* Kel reprimanded sternly. Steadily, and with years of experience, the walls she strived to build around herself were put back up; the stone was just as strong as ever. Carefully Kel rolled onto her side, taking special care to remain on the narrow cot. That was all she needed, to roll off and find her sore body in the dirt. That would be a great way to start a day.   
  
As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Kel's disposition lightened visibly. The very top of the wall began to weaken ever so slightly. Dom lay sprawled haphazardly on his own small cot. One of his legs lay hanging over the side of his cot and his mouth was half way open. The top of the brick that made up Kel's wall began to crumble. A genuine grin crept onto Kel's tender lips. It wasn't her rare, but normal, Yamani trained smile, but an honest beaming, smile that left the squire giddy at the sight of the Sargent.   
  
"Damn you, Dom," she whispered silently. He stirred in his sleep, but no more. Soon he was dozing soundly once again. Kel smiled involuntarily.  
  
*What the hell's wrong with me?* Kel scolded herself. The top half of the wall was now on the floor and Kel felt miserably exposed. *One look at a sweet, charming guy like Dom and my knees go weak, my blood boils, my heart beat goes up, and the wall comes down.* Kel felt really ashamed at herself as she began to repair the damage Dom had done. *I'll never make it in life if this continues.* Soon the wall was back in one piece.  
  
Dom looked so sweet and innocent. Kel shook her head. *That's the last thought of that nature I'm having today.* Kel committed. She slowly sat up peered through the darkness. To her dismal, Kel saw it was very early in the morning. The sky had a dim purple dusky hue. She hardly ever woke `this` early, and if she did, she never felt this good about it. Kel sighed wondering what to do. She was to awake to fall back asleep. She bit her lip as she sat silently for a moment. Slowly and quietly Kel got to her feet. The squire pulled on her thick, worn, comfortable, leather boots and headed noiselessly, so as not to disturb Dom, out the tents opening. Kel wordlessly surveyed her breathtaking surroundings.  
  
Shaking herself out of the daze her dazzling environment had created, Kel explored the quiet campground. After waking a few people and some convincing, Kel got directions (even if there were a few harsh words she thought didn't belong there) to a nearby lake where she could wash. By this time the sky's vivid color was changing slowly, almost unnoticeably. Kel briskly hiked her way to the distant water's edge as the heavens continued to lighten. In the obscure morning light, Kel stripped away her dirty, sweaty, clothing and plunged her tender exposed body into the frigid waters.  
  
Kel gasped loudly as the icy water flowed over and chilled, every inch of her body. After a short pep talk to herself and a few stifled pants later, Kel had managed to wet her hair. Because of her shuddering ans splashing, Kel never heard the approaching of a small, lone figure.  
  
"You know, you really should check the area before you go and get naked and jump into a small, cold, unknown lake." (a/n: I should end here huh? I would be short, but a really evil cliffy okay okay, stop the death glares, put down the stones and other sharpe deadly objects... I hadn't planed on stopping here anyway)  
  
Kel turned swiftly, almost falling off her feet in the deep frosty water in the process. She breathed an inward sigh of relief when she saw who the speaker was.  
  
"I thought you weren't allowed to see me?" Kel asked as she continued to wash up unconcerned by her visitor. After all she was rock, she had her walls, and nothing could knock her down. Not today.  
  
"You're right, I'm not."  
  
"Then..." Kel started a statement, but let it trail not knowing what to say to finish it.  
  
"It's just quite a coincidental bit of luck wouldn't you say?" The sole female knight in the realm of Tortall, seemed to finish Kel's statement perfectly. Alanna smiled waiting for the squire's reply.  
  
Kel shrugged. She wasn't going to get emotional over this. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Alanna gave a strong musical laugh. "I'll give you two good reasons why you should get out of that water right now." She offered.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Kel asked somewhat alarmed, but concealing it well.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with 'it'." Alanna said simply.  
  
"What then?" Asked Kel completely devote of any emotion. She splashed her face causally. She thought she would have been more excited at meeting her idol, her reason for attempting to win a man's game, but Kel was placid. She was Yamani strong and occupied with her cleansing and perturbed at being interrupted.  
  
Alanna seemed to see this, but it didn't bother her. "Okay. One: my squire will be along soon, unless he gets lost and Two: if I've gone to these great lengths to meet with you," the lioness grinned again. "I at least want a hug."  
  
Kel smiled politely, but she didn't want to get close to anyone anymore. "Neal's coming?" She asked wondering if hee question would annoy Alanna.  
  
"Is that all you care about?" Alanna demanded lightly.  
  
"No." Kel said plainly. Slowly Kel waded out of the chilly liquid and grumbled inwardly when she saw she had forgotten to bring fresh clothing. Alanna waited, her hands at her side, as the still dripping Kel stiffly pulled her old filthy clothing on. *Well that was a waste of time.* Kel muttered as she realized what a mess she had made of her bath.  
  
Kel opened her arms widely and took a small step toward Alanna. "If you're brave enough- " Kel started.  
  
The older woman closed in and wrapped her arms tightly around Kel. Softly Alanna whispered, "Gods all bless lady squire."  
  
Kel pulled away and stared intently at the small red head, her jaw slack. Kel studied Alanna's face searching for any other clue. Abruptly the petite knight herself locked in a warm, hard embrace.  
  
Cursing herself for it, Kel let her walls down briefly. She wasn't sure why, it just felt right at the time. Alanna's brows knitted together as she patted the quivering squire softly on the back. Kel's body heaved heavily with secrets and feelings kept too long. She shuddered as large tears tore her apart from the inside out.  
  
Neal approached softly, silently, and unnoticed by both the knight and squire. He clearly saw Kel's back and Alanna's concerned face, but thought nothing more of it. From his position, he could see not tears and therefore had no cause for alarm. "Hey ladies! Can I get some lovin' too?" Neal drawled.  
  
Hearing his voice, the women broke apart at once. Kel breathed deeply and with shaking fingers Kel clumsily wiped her eyes.  
  
"Yes well," Alanna stammered uncertainly. "I must get back to camp, get ready to head out, all that fun stuff. But if you're nice," she turned to her squire. "Maybe you'll get some from Kel." Alanna smacked her squire sharply on the back as she passed, and then continued to trace her way though the mass of thick trees.  
  
At the sight of Neal, Kel's protection went back up but... Knowing he was a friend, Kel felt somewhat comfortable and playful, she let her guard fall `slightly.`  
  
"So what do you say Kel?" Neal grinned always his flirtatious self, as je walked toward her. If he noticed her red eyes and tear stained cheeks, he said nothing.  
  
Kel shrugged her shoulder not meeting her best friends eyes. She was quite occupied with trying to decided how she wanted to act with him.  
  
"No hugs to spare for a friend?" Neal persisted with a sly smile.  
  
"Nah." Kel answered. "Last time I was that close to you, you had your tongue half way down my throat-"  
  
"That's where you're mistaken." Neal defended. "My tongue wasn't down youy throat.  
  
"It was in my mouth!"  
  
  
  
"I'll give you that one..."  
  
  
  
"That's not all you've given me." Kel laughed.  
  
Neal faked a hurt look, "What do you take me for? A common man whore?"   
  
"I hope not, you certainly wouldn't ge paid well as one."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"You don't have what it takes." Kel said simply.  
  
"And that would be..." Neal persisted.  
  
"You don't put out." Kel laughed at Neal's stunned expression.  
  
But he quickly reverted back to his old cockiness. "No lip action for a friend either huh? That's to bad." He forced a sigh. "You could use the practice."  
  
"Ah!" Kel punched Neal on the arm, playfully, but also making sure he got the hint.  
  
Neal let it go. "I think," Neal observed as Kel bit in.  
  
"That's a shocker."  
  
After shooting his friend a fierce fabricated glare, Neal pressed on. "I think you ruined your bath. Me, being a nice and chivalrous young man that I am, I'll run back to camp and ger you some fresh, clean clothing." He offered. "You wait here."  
  
Kel said nothing as Neal dashed off into the trees. She found a chopped down slowly rotting log and planted herself on it, shivering as she studied the ground.  
  
¤ * ^_^ * ¤  
  
Neal raced into the still mostly settled, unmoving camp. Most of the inhabitants in any case are either asleep or in their tents. The emerald eyed squire knew exactly where he was headed and what he need to get.  
  
He pushed his was into the average tan canvas tent and halted curtly. His loud entrance startled and woke the sleeping Domitan. Dom seemed to disregard his relation being there as he laid drowsily on his stiff cot. Neal cursed inside of his head. *So this is where my lovely Sargent cousin ended up spending his night. I knew this was Kel's room but...* Neal growled. Was he angry? Worried? Concerned? Panicked? Anxious? Jealous? Protective? He felt that was is. Kel was like a sister, and he would do anything for her. Anything.  
  
Ignoring his cousin, Neal began riffling through Kel's bags that were at the end of the cot. The constant rustling of clothing brought Dom to reality. Slowly awakening, Dom sat up at the exact moment Neal pulled out a fresh loincloth for Kel.  
  
Dom rubbed his eye grumpily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded as Neal placed the clean undergarment on top of the neatly folded, doe brown breeches and plain cotton shirt Neal had already extracted from the bag.   
  
Neal scowled, as if was a dumb question, looking at his kin. "Getting Kel's clothes."  
  
Dom returned the look. "Why? Where's Kel? And where is she there without clothes on?" The Sargent questioned.  
  
"She's clothed." Neal defended the nudity of his friend. "She just finished a bath, and me, being a virtuous, respectable guy,(more Neal boasting) volunteered to get her the clean garments she forgot to get herself. Wasn't that nice of me?" Neal insisted on as he located a pale pink breastband and added it to the pile. Neal pulled himself to his feet, picked up the pile of clothing on his left, and move swiftly toward the tent opening not looking back, at the visibly upset, Dom.  
  
Dom was left to contemplate his own upset and muddled thoughts alone.  
  
After years of training, no matter how much he disliked it, Neal was conditioned and fit. He felt no effect of his quick jaunt through the woods. So this made it easy for Neal to run back unhindered as well. (*sigh* what a hottie) (yes, I know I have problems)  
  
Neal grinned to himself. *Let's make this situation worth while.* He decided. *It's time to kick 'the plan' into action.* He thought firmly as he wove in and out of the dense foliage. Soon he neared the lakeside.  
  
Neal slowed down and walked into the clearing. Instantly he spotted Kel sitting off to his right on a tree stump. Cautiously he walked over as many leaves and twigs he could trying to make as little noise as possible. Twigs that threatened violently to give him away as he neared Kel's small sitting figure.  
  
¤ * ^_^ * ¤  
  
Kel sat placidly still studying the dark rich earth, when she heard a soft, faint rustling behind her. From experience, years of training, or a natural reaction, Kel didn't know, but at that moment, every muscle in Kel's body went taut with awareness and anticipation. Not wanting to give away that she knew someone was closing in, Kel sat still until she was certain her timing was perfect and things were right.  
  
Without warning, Kel leapt agilely to her feet, turned sharply around, fists raised, and struck before either she or Neal knew what was happening, and could stop it.  
  
"Ow!" Neal mumbled, his hand over his mouth; a hurt look upon his chiseled face. "Kel! Why'd you do that?"  
  
Neal was unconcerned. In fact she thought that it was quite ironic that two days earlier she had struck Dom, Neal's cousin, in the same way. "Neal!" Kel mimicked. "Why'd you have to sneak up on me?" She demanded in the same tone.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you with the soft tenderness of my lips." He muttered.  
  
Kel sighed. "Let me see was kind of damage I've inflicted upon the soft tenderness of you lips." Kel requested patiently as she tugged lightly on Neal's muscled arm.  
  
Neal lowered his hand to reveal a slightly swollen, bloody lip.  
  
"Ooo..." Kel murmured. "I'm sorry." And she meant it, but Kel couldn't help but laugh softly at the picture before her. Kel bit her lip in an attempt to stop the chuckles. "Look on the bright side, no one has to know you were beat up- "  
  
"I wasn't beat up!" Neal defended.  
  
Kel went on as if she hadn't been interrupted. "By a girl, because you can heal yourself. No one has to know...but me."  
  
"Oh! You're right!" Neal said sarcastically. "That is the bright side!" Neal touched his bottom lip lightly as green magic flowed slowly from his fingers. Gradually the swelling went down. "How about that kiss now?"  
  
"Uh- " Kel faltered. "Your lip. It's still bleeding."  
  
"Fine be that way." Neal feigned offence. He handed over Kel's fresh clothing and advanced on the water without saying anything.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kel asked puzzled.  
  
Neal stripped his light cotton shirt away to expose a tan muscled chest, and kicked off his boots. "Bath." He answered as if that explained the mysteries of the world. "You're not the only one who likes to be clean."  
  
"Oh, that's good to know." Kel smiled one eyebrow raised as she decided to toy with her friend a little. "We have more in common than that, don't we?"  
  
"I suppose." Neal shrugged. "What do you suggest?"  
  
"Pure animal attraction." Kel smirked.  
  
"So you admit it!" He hollered as he continued to wade into the chilly waters.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Queenscove."  
  
Neal dove head first into the deep murky water. He came up and splashed his bare chest. "I don't have to. You flatter me enough for the both of us."  
  
"Queenscove!"  
  
"Hmm-?" He muttered innocntly.  
  
"Get out here and fight like a man, chicken boy!" (A/n: that's a little saying of mine, I wouldn't recommend using it, it causes trouble...)  
  
"You already gave me a fat lip. What more do you want?" Neal droned. If he was going to flirt and tease about kissing her, Kel was going to flirt back she decided.  
  
"I want you! I want your body." Kel teased. Neal was obviously surprised at hoe much Kel had come out of her protective Yamani shell. Neal walked briskly out of the nippy water and advanced on Kel.  
  
"You want me... you got me," he stated in a husky, barely audible whisper.  
  
"Wha?" Kel breathed alarmed.  
  
"Nothing." Neal maintained. "You should have changed when I wasn't looking."  
  
"What?" Asked Kel confused.  
  
Neal pointed to her soiled clothing. "Now I'll just have to watch."  
  
"No." Kel began but was abruptly cut off as Neal enveloped Kel in his thick toned arms, and pulled her into his muscular, still bare, slightly damp, chest.  
  
~A/N: Hey what's going on here, who said the table could turn huh? Last time I complained about Squire Keladry; Mother?'s reviews being scant, now it's this one what's the deal? I could use some lovin' litterally...  
  
Hey if you really get bored go to www.fictionpress.com, look me up... Lady Daffodil of Queenscove and read my saturation paper....  
  
Now for my short thank you's because there's only FOUR of them...  
  
*Angel4eva: Hey Thanks. Fluff? I thought I was the only one with that obsession! jk You LOVE my story? Aww *cheesy grin* stop it. NO not really. don't stop. hehe... that reminds me of somthing:  
  
Two words guys hate: don't......and......stop.... unless you put them together....hehe  
  
go ON GO ON! okay I'll stop. Thanks for the review...you're going to do it again...now right???. PLEASE and THANK YOU  
  
*Angel of Wind: YOU? in Dom's bedroll? oohh! kinky! *slaps self repeatedly * stop that stop it STOP IT! okay I'm in contol now. Cliffy ARE fun. Maybe we can work out a deal to beat Lerant up later...later but soon as in not this second, but soon! eh? Babbling is fine, and long reviews are even better...Thank you! E-mail me if you want... remember you can do whatever you want...within reason....  
  
*White-wolf: Hey you're cool. Thanks for that! And there's no need to fear...I have an idea! Yes DON'T act too shocked...i have an idea for kel, and her lying to dom... but that's down the road a bit. Quite enjoyable eh? You sound all proper. It's endearing in a way... no I most certainly am no making fun of you. It's me! I seriouly have to lay off the sugar, writing, work, I HATE work!, guys! HEY!! let's not get carried away here! Chill...   
  
*jazy716: Thanks. I have a twisted mind, so I find it easy to mess things up. I update, or try to ever wednesday. I work monday, tuesday, friday, and saturday, so it's really the only time i get. THANKIES again...  
  
I'm done...but you're NOT go REVIEW quick before it's too late! Okay it's never too late but... ah! forget I said anything -k-  
  
~ :oþ Lady Daffodil ^_^ 


	21. Neal's Plan Kicks in and Gets Kicked Out

~SqUiRe KeLaDrY; mOtHeR?~  
  
DeDiCaTiOn: This chapter is dedicated to Innocnet Angel who added me to her favorite authors lists... I just love to see that number go up, it makes me feel loved Thanks! and to: bubblegum*girl this is for you. shocker. why? Well in your review you said... Dom probably followed neal and has seen hasn't he? I had written this without anything like that, but you got me thinking so I went back and changed it. I like it better now so THANK YOU! and keep reviewing! It REALLY helps me!  
  
POLL: You must help me here or I can't go on. I'll tell you what I think then you spill back with you views okie dokie?  
  
Should I keep this going... or break it off with a `sequal`?  
  
When I see a story with a lot of chapters(but I'm not sure how many is a lot) I wonder if I want to take all the time to read that. (even if the good ones are long and juicy) But also when I see a story and it says 'sequal to blah blah blah', I feel like I need to read the first one before I can read that. But that seems like a big pain to go and find that story, read it, and then find the sequal and go and read that. That's how I feel. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! or no posting from me (hehe haha blackmail...okay not really blackmail, but I can pretent right?)  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
:oÞ `* Neal's Plan Kicks in and gets Kicked Out *` :oÞ  
  
*Shit! Shit! Shit!* Neal yelled at himself repeatedly with anger. Neal was still focused on what needed to be done despite his discomfort. He was still trying to distract Kel with his touch and his gaze. Which, even though he didn't know it, it was working. Kel was tense and confused, but silent. Neal breathed deeply remaining dedicated to the job at hand. He knew that if Kel was even slightly distracted and unaware, she wouldn't feel the gentle intrusion of his gift. Slowly emerald magic entered Kel's body. Almost immediately, Neal pulled away. Lingering would only bring suspicion, but that wasn't the top reason for his sudden withdrawal. Even being an amateur healer, Neal couldn't deny or doubt what he had seen. Kel wasn't the only one sharing Kel's body; and if he wasn't mistaken, things had been this way for five weeks, maybe six.  
  
*Shit. Damn. Damn. Shit.* Neal cursed again. *How did I let this happen?* He questioned of himself. *Why her? Why now?* He asked in alarm. He wasn't the only one who had asked these questions in the last week. Without knowing it, he was sharing some of the same thoughts Kel had had only last week.  
  
Kel still stood quietly and tensely in Neal's unexpected and, let's face it, unwelcome embrace. She had no idea what to do.  
  
Suddenly something from a month or so back came flooding into Neal's thoughts. *: "So he would get Kel to bed him... and then if she became pregnant... he would convince her the child was his." :* Neal sighed heavily. *: "But first he would wait..." :* Well the waiting was over. It was now or never.  
  
Kel finally found her voice and was able to react. "Neal?" Kel interrupted her friends thoughts.  
  
"Hmm-?" He asked looking into her eyes, and wondered over what he found there. Was it fear? Doubt? Were these feeling caused by him...or the child literally inside her?  
  
Kel grinned, sifting gears. "Not only are my clothes filthy and bath ruined, but if you don't pry yourself from me, yours will be too." She smirked logically, but still rubbing it in. Neal wasn't one to voluntarily get into situations where grime was found.  
  
"Then we'll just have to clean up again. Without the clothes... Together...because I don't know if I could handle it alone." He answered.  
  
"In your dreams Queenscove!"  
  
Neal laughed and leaned in. His face dangerously close to Kel's own. "Neal what are you-?" Abruptly Kel found Neal's soft, warm lips over hers.  
  
Kel pushed away. "You ARE a man whore!" She teased trying to shake off the daze the kiss had caused.  
  
Neal glared playfully. "You know you want me."  
  
Kel touched her throbbing lips unconsciously. "What was that for?" Neal shrugged his shoulders, so Kel went on. "You've been flirting with me all day."  
  
Neal frowned uncharacteristically. "One: you were flirting back." Kel said nothing. She knew it was true. "Two: the day had just begun." He reasoned. "And Three: no I haven't."  
  
"What would you call it?" Kel questioned.  
  
Neal grinned back to his old self. "Friendly banter." *Besides,* he thought to himself. *It felt like I was kissing my sister.* He didn't mean it to be rude. He was just being honest. *You gotta do what you gotta do.* He finished.  
  
Neal leaned in again. Kel planted her right hand firmly on Neal's still bare chest, insuring Neal kept his distance. "What are you doing?" She demanded. "I thought we were playing around, just teasing. It was friendly banter, you said so yourself. This goes beyond any of that." She finished.  
  
"Was it teasing last month in your room?" Neal questioned softly, knowing he had hit a nerve this time.  
  
Kel winced as if she had been physically struck. "I don't know what that was." She admitted. "That was a strange-"  
  
"Warm, soft, sultry..." Neal broke in.  
  
Kel continued after shaking her head fiercely at Neal. "It was mixed- up, emotional, inexplicable flook. The gods must hate me," Kel decided. "To let me allow something like that, and even what happened before, happen. After Cleon and-" Kel refused to finish.  
  
Neal broke, seeing Kel's discomfort. *There goes the plan.* He told himself, but it didn't seem to matter anymore because he cracked. "Dammit, Kel! I know!"  
  
Kel scowled confused. "I know you know, you were there." Kel answered thinking Neal spoke of her birthday mess.  
  
"Not that!" He snapped. He sighed, a lump rising in his throat. "I know," he stepped back releasing his grip on Kel. "I know about this." He concluded placing his large yet delicate right hand on Kel's still flat stomach.  
  
Now Kel was scared really frightened and apprehensive. Her head pounding, her knuckles white. Put simply she was scared senseless. Mindlessly frightened, Kel didn't know what to do or say. Her stomach twisted in a knot under Neal's touch. 'What?' She wondered. All she could think about was Lerant. Larent telling everyone.  
  
"How?" She mouthed.  
  
Neal removed his hand from her stomach and raised his arm out in front of him. As a way to answer he formed a glowing dark green ball in the palm of his hand.  
  
Kel sighed in relief, as realization hit. His gift. *Damn you.* She scolded her friend. *Damn you for making me sweat like that.* Kel didn't know how to respond aloud, so Neal took the opportunity to press forward.  
  
"I really want to help you." He offered. "I feel partly responsible." He ginned thinking he would lighten the mood. "I wasn't the one on top of you," he laughed. "But I did get you drunk." He admitted.  
  
"How noble of you to admit that." Kel said in false sweetness. Then she roughly smacked him upside the head.  
  
"What was that for?" He demanded.  
  
"Oh I wonder." Kel argued. " 'I wasn't the one on top of you,' that was smooth." She repeated his words.  
  
*Mood Swings.* Neal decided.  
  
*Pig headed, inconsiderate men.* Kel decided.  
  
"I wanna help." Neal revised.  
  
Kel scoffed, finding her voice through all the acid she felt she answered. "I'm afraid there's no help for me." She retorted.  
  
"Marry me." Neal offered.  
  
"Oh how romantic." Said Kel. "No." She was now her reasonable self again, for however brief a moment. "That would be a disaster and you know it." Replied Kel.  
  
He hated to admit it, but he did know it. "Tell people I'm that father." He was running out of offers so she had better find one she likes Neal thought.  
  
"No Neal. My life, my plans might be ruined, but there is absolutely no need for yours to be too. So just give it up."  
  
Neal looked hurt. "Kel..." He pleaded. Then something came to him. "Your not going to get ride of it? The child I mean." He asked nervously.  
  
"I haven't thought about it." Kel admitted. "Maybe adoption would be a good thing to do." She concluded.  
  
"Maybe." Neal admitted still troubled. "But that's not what I meant."  
  
"What did you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Well, there are potions from healers, and there is no way in hell I would help you with this, that...well that kill the baby." He trailed.  
  
"Gods no! I can't believe that. I knew those things existed." Kel looked disgusted. "Neal this is me were talking about. Would I do that?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry I said it, I had to be sure... I don't know what I was thinking." He fumbled ashamed.  
  
"Gods I have no idea what I'm going to do." Kel muttered. "I've been trying not to think about it too much."  
  
"That's fine." Neal assured. "Just take it as it comes, and I'll there to support you." He vowed. "I'm also sorry about all the stupid suggestions I made, and that 'on top of' comment."  
  
"It's fine. Neal, I hate to admit it, but I'm glad you know. Now if I need it, I'll have a friend, who knows the whole story to talk to. And I know you wont tell. You'll be understanding and supportive. You'll pamper me and tell me to take it easy. In fact you'll probably drive me insane by hovering so much, but I'll love you for it. I want to thank you know for that now. I'll in all likelihood be moody and forget to do it later. Thank you, Neal." Kel patted his shoulder reassuringly. How could he argue with that? It was a sweet effective guilt trip, because every thing she was saying would most likely be true. Before Neal could say more though, as was typical of him, Kel issued a command. "Now go back to camp. Tell Raoul, if he asks that I'll be along shortly. I'm just going to rinse off again quickly and change." She indicated the fresh clothing Neal had retrieved for her. Kel smiled. "I hope everyone's not waiting one me."  
  
"They wont be." Neal grinned, now more comfortable with the situation with everything out in the open. He felt as if there was nothing the two of them couldn't talk about now. "I'll make sure of it." But he was still anci with waiting for things to happen and not telling. He had no idea how Kel was going to finish her training. "Just hurry up." He finished. Neal headed toward the trees to follow Kel's wishes.  
  
"Why?" Kel called. The atmosphere seemed to be playfully friendly again.  
  
"Cause I'll miss you!" Neal turned and blew a kiss to her from the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Go!" Kel commanded with a laugh seeing Neal's substantial gesture. "And no lingering in the trees for a peep show." She warned.  
  
"Damn." Neal teased. "How did you know?" He asked barely managing to keep a straight face.  
  
" 'Cause if things switched, and it was you, that's what I'd do." She lied. Then making an big deal of it, she blew him a kiss back.  
  
Neal caught the little imaginary kiss in an overplayed, dramatic motion. As if his life depended on it, he stumbled and caught the kiss. Then with a flourished bow he headed into the forest. A smile on his face. *It's odd.* he thought. *Our friendship's grown. We're more honest with each other. More trusting, closer. More playful and flirty. Yet we just do it to make fun of one another. We know nothing will come from it. We don't want anything from it. I think she likes Dom.* Neal confided to himself. *We just lighten the strain by playing around. Still I feel like we could handle serious discussion together too. It's great to get the sexual tension off without having to face repercussions. It's just fun.* Neal was considerably more lighthearted when he left the lake side than when he entered it.  
  
Kel waited a minute to make sure Neal had left, after all '/she'/ had given him the idea, before she slipped out of her grimy clothing and rinsed her naked body for the second time that morning.  
  
×~× ~ ×~×  
  
Kel wound her way back to camp only to find its residents in the process of a long deconstruction. All across the hillside, people were eating breakfast, talking, tearing down tents, saddling horses, and burying and taking care of the latrines. *I guess I'm just in time.* Kel thought pleasantly.  
  
Immediately Kel spotted Dom. He was standing outside the canvas tent that the two of them had shared the previous night. Swiftly Kel made her way in that general direction. Kel strode jovially toward the place where Dom stood; as she neared she saw that he was in the process of taking down the tent. Kel arrived, and without a word, began helping Dom with the tent. "So," Kel turned to Dom, breaking the silence. She grinned without thinking about it, still on her teasing high. "Was is as good for you as it was for me?"  
  
Dom pivoted to face Kel. He was guarded, his features hard, and his navy eyes were stone cold. So cold in fact, Kel got chills, not the enjoyable kind, when Dom turned and looked her in the eye. "I highly doubt it." He spat icily.  
  
Kel's happy contentment evaporated quickly. "What do you mean?" Kel questioned uneasily.  
  
Dom shook his head sharply. *Maybe I'm overreacting.* He considered. *It's not like I own Kel, or Neal either for that matter.* That was the calm reasonable part of his brain, the part that had control most of the time. But the other side of him had to but in. *Yeah, that may be true, but you can't deny the sting it caused seeing Kel in your cousin's arms. You can't deny the anger and sickness you're feeling right now. You can't deny how you feel about your Lord's squire.* Dom hated that part of his subconscious. It always told the truth, when he was trying with all his will to lie to himself about things he didn't want to admit.  
  
"Dom," Kel murmured softly and concerned. She reached out a hand and lightly brushed Dom's muscular arm hoping to get some answers. "What's wrong? What happened." What she said next struck something inside of him. "Come on, tell me what you're feeling."  
  
*If only I could.* He thought. *Kel was so caring right now, it almost scares me that I'll break and tell her.* Dom still wasn't ready to answer. He hadn't thought things through yet. So Dom was forced to answer with his heart, and not his head. "I was at the lake." He started vaguely.  
  
"What?" Kel asked confused.  
  
Dom backtracked hoping what he was about to say would make some sense when he was done speaking. "I'm sorry." He muttered, ready to spill the contents of his heart. Okay, maybe not spill, but at dip into. "I'm sorry if I have a problem with my Meathead cousin fondling your undergarments." Kel's jaw fell, her mouth slightly open briefly and then she closed her mouth deciding to let him finish his venting. Venting can be good for one's sanity and peace of mind. Kel new from personal experience.  
  
"I'm sorry that I worry so much about you. I'm sorry I care deeply for a 'friend'," he emphasized the word. "That I wanted reassurance, and I wanted to know what was going on with her. Wanted to make sure she was alright. But most of all-" Dom stopped. He was suddenly ver aware of his surroundings, and of the numerous people listening to his speech. Some were full on staring at the pair; others looked ashamed as they tried to busy themselves, pretending they had heard nothing. *Well, there goes any dignity I had with this group.* Dom thought. *They'll never let me live it down. I just started the rumor mill turning.* He realized.  
  
Dom exhaled loudly. "Forget it." He turned his attention back to the tent.  
  
"No." Kel refused. "How can I forget it?"  
  
Dom stoke under his breath softly not wanting to give the observes anything else to discuss. "Well, I'm not doing this her, so you had better find a way." He said devoid of feeling.  
  
Kel was hurt, but no one would notice. She remained composed on the surface, while nearly falling apart inside. The only way anyone would have seen her pain was in her eyes. She couldn't hide it there. She didn't press the issue. Not now anyway, but she certainly wouldn't forget it, or let it drop. That would be too easy on Dom, and too hard on herself. The duo finished taking down the tent and then packed it away all without a single word. The camp soon resumed it's normal clamor as they doused the last of the morning's fires, and hit the road.  
  
/ ` ~A/N: Thank you Thank you's! (these are in alphabetical order, not by favorite or anything just so you know)  
  
*Aimee Damita: hint hint? did I miss something? jk Well I'm glad you like it, I find it awefully fun to scew with the characters... don't know why, It's just funfunfun! Dom isn't supposedly falling for kel, he's fallen. He just doesn't know it yet, or wont admit it...whatever THANKS!  
  
*Alanna: Thank you. Hey, how many times do I have to explain? Cliffy's are FUNFUN! FUN! I didn't know it was going to be Alanna that walked in on Kel until the last second, I thought hey why not?  
  
*FlamingKnight101/AmayaNightRain11: thank you so much! that was really sweet, for me. if not your mom since you ignored her, but oh well, I'm guilty there too. I was trying to space things out more, but I didn't want to bore anyone, and I don't really know what to have happen in the inbetween times...so if you have any ideas for things (small things) that could happen and I could write about, feel free to share. e-mail me at chit_sk8er@yahoo.com okay? and review!  
  
*Angel4eva: I'M SORRY! I'm addicted to cliffy's! I can't help it... Okay, I'll update NOW as you so... gently put it but only because I already had this written. so it's easy to update this on, I can't update Taming the Lioness, because it's not written, you have no idea how bad I feel about this...but -whines- I have writers block and a cold, in the middle of the Summer...oh sorry enough of my pitiful woes yea that was fluff, I couldn't help myself  
  
*Angel of Wind: get my mind out of the gutter? lol that'll never happen, I've been corrupted... that's another story... sorry no Larent beating right now, maybe later, I'll keep you in ming. Here's a thought...I write a small fic about you and Joren, it might be the challenge I've need to get me out of writers block...hmm? I think I e-mail you...my chit_sk8er@yahoo.com still wont let me send, omly recieve.(something's wrong with my computer's internet explorer) so I tried to write you with my PUNKSK8ER@peoplepc.com e-mial, but it seems to hate me too, so let me know on that....I don't know if it worked...thanks for the reviews!  
  
*bubblegum*girl: Dom follow... Well no, but, no that you mention it THANKS I read you're review and then came back and re- wrote this chappie. Thanks cuz it turned out better this way I think don't you? Hope your not upset that I kinda took that idea, but I'm giving you credit for it : ) and... I dedicated this chappie to you so... it's all good right...?  
  
*dragon defender: *looks innocent* it wasn't me that interruped your reading was it? Hey i update every week, and that as soon as i can...*smiles* I kinda like the pestering...maybe, i should make you wait longer huh...jk don't hurt me...I updated, now review!  
  
*DragonDaine: sorry if it's confusing, but it must be some sort of good, because you read and reviewed it right? *hopeful* Unless you just felt bad for me... OH! and I didn't mean for `everyone` to fall 'head over heels' for her... Neal's jusr flirting and Dom...well no comment on that part yet...^_^  
  
*Heather: Yes Sir! I kept writing. I hope you like it. Thanks a lot for those kind words. Hey wait a minute. You like my plot. I have a plot? How come no one told me till now! whoa! that's a lot of pressure *can't breath* no sorry for the sarcasm, it's just everytime I think I have a plot something changes...anyway thank you  
  
*jazy716: *nods* oh yeah *remembers what she's doing* Funny I like being funny, you like Neal's plan...well good you should like this chapter (and thus review) because neal's plan come into play here... for awhile Kel/Dom all the way...know why?? 'Cuz Neal's is for ME! *fans self then leaves to get a glass of water to cool off*  
  
*Protector of the Small: Love is a strong word are you sure you love it? Oh who cares you said it and you can't take it back! plus you reviewed, which always makes me happy, so all in all you're a great person! yay! umm I'd e-mail you that chapter, but I can't 1. my e-mail hates me 2. I don't have the next chapters. I'm behind and i kinda write them as they come sorry.  
  
*queenie: Cleon beating? What did he do to you?? Just kidding... that can be arranged... with reviews...hehe umm... most everyone else wanted this to be K/D so It probably will be, i make no promises... but there's no need to fear, because I have an awesome idea for a kel/neal fic...i just need to write it...haha  
  
*slowbum360: *exasperated sigh* more 'rnrnrn' I have no idea what that means? grr... But at least I know one thing FLUFF! you liked the fluff? oh! Umm-- Yes well here's the next chappie, and if by N/K forever you mean Neal/ Kelsey (me) then okay! forever jk jk jk lol I'm okay now forget it...  
  
*spifferoonigirl: cool... you're must not be big on words, oh well, thanks anyway, I still like getting reviews no matter what the length! Thank you. cool is good right? BTW interesting name you got there...  
  
*Willow-379, aka WillowLea: I all ready know you are awesome, because you put me on your favorite authors list and that means a lot to me...anywho...sorry misspellings are normal for me bacause I CAN'T spell, (praise for spell check!) thanks fot telling me, that's what happens when i get excited and start typing fast... question what does...I feel dumb for asking because I've seen it a lot and have never known... what does 'rnrn' mean? please don't make me feel stupid for asking....^_^  
  
And finally...if you get an e-mail from PUNKSK8ER@peoplepc.com don't delete it! it's ME! I just don't check that one as often, so I keep chit_sk8er eventhough it hates me...  
  
CHILL IT!  
  
Lady Daffodil of Queenscove! 


	22. Neal's Secret Infatuation with Lioncloth...

Squire Keladry; Mother?  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
*`Neal's Secret Infatuation with Loincloths`*  
  
Dedication: bubblegum*girl, this is for you *again* just kidding. Last time you helped me with ideas and this time... YOU, as near as I can figure...are my 100th reviewer! thanks so much.  
  
The crowd soon departed getting a good start on the days travel. Minutes into the ride, Neal found his way to Kel. Who, if truth be told, was trying to avoid everyone. He moved in next to her, keeping a respectable distance from Peachblossom. "Here," he said leaning cautiously outward holding out a piece of bread.  
  
Kel looked at the food with disgust. She didn't feel like eating. Then she remembered something. She woke up this morning and had held her stomach. She was somewhat proud of that, it was the first time in weeks she hadn't vomited in the morning. She was getting good at hiding it too, what a shame. She laughed in her head. NOT! She was glad that was over, hopefully. Kel took the bread knowing if she didn't Neal would `make` her and Peachblossom would `make` Neal remember his place.  
  
Kel nodded her silent thanks as she reluctantly took the food. She wasn't really hungry, but she knew she need the strength and nourishment it would bring.  
  
"You feeling alright?" Neal asked looking at Kel.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're sure? You don't need a hug?" He offered knowing about the little tiff she and Dom had shared. He wasn't completely sure what it was about, but it wasn't good, and he got the feeling that it had his name in there somewhere.  
  
Kel forced a laugh. She did need a hug, but she wasn't going to admit it. "Not unless you want to be castrated."  
  
"Whoa!" Neal exclaimed. "Forget I asked. But you know that's a bit harsh. I'm rather attached to all my body parts."  
  
"No." Kel smirked seeing his discomfort. "I wouldn't do it."  
  
"Who would?" Neal demanded. "I'd like to know the person, who's going to know me so well." He finished causing Kel to laughed again. This time it wasn't forced.  
  
"I meant Peachblossom. He's not that fond of you." She looked at Neal. "Gee Queenscove you take everything so literally."  
  
"With castration, you kinda have to." He laughed with her now that he knew what she was speaking of.  
  
Kel shook her head. Without much interest she tore off small bits of her bread and ate them. The friends rode quietly, each munching on bread, for a ways. When Neal spoke:  
  
"So," he said nonchalantly. "Dom has hots for you."  
  
"He do-" Kel cut her question off. "No he doesn't." Kel snapped. "Are you always this uncouth?"  
  
"Pretty much." Neal shrugged as if it didn't matter. "I just tell it how it is. But hey, you can't fault me for stating the obvious."  
  
"You're delusional, you know that right?" Kel retorted.  
  
"Denial wont change things Kel. So does he know?"  
  
"Queenscove!" Kel called. "You are a thorn in my side. You're the vein of my existence. Now stop finding lusty romances where they don't exist."  
  
"Lusty!?" Neal questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I never said that. You want him! Oh Kel, this is great," Neal found his sarcastic emphasis. "We're going to be family!"  
  
Kel gave Neal a look and he immediately fell silent. "Now that you're listening," she snarled in an undertone. "I do not. And keep your voice down. Most of the Company heard our little... discussion this morning, and will be talking. In a few months they'll have more to talk about with my growing belly. Now unless you want to die a slow and painful death..." She let him imagine the rest.  
  
Neal nodded. He was serious for a moment. "No really, does he know?"  
  
"No! I don't think so." Kel whispered loudly.  
  
They kept their voices low. "What does that mean?" Neal demanded.  
  
Kel pulled a face. "I don't know, from what he said this morning, I think he might have followed you down to the lake."  
  
Neal's face fell. "I'm sorry Kel."  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said in a hushed voice. "We don't know for sure that her knows." *Does that make any sense?* Kel wondered. "We can't change it if he did hear. And I trust Dom." She finished.  
  
Neal nodded stiffly. The rode quietly along side one another for a moment when Neal spoke deciding to lighten the mood for the whole group. "Did you hear?" He asked trying to hide his satisfied grin.  
  
"Hmm-?" Kel mumbled pulling away from her Dom oriented thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm a loincloth molester." He stated with pride puffing out his chest. All around them, men were trying to hide or stifle their laughter.  
  
Kel herself laughed boldly. "Correction. You're an undergarment fondle-er. I know. I was there."  
  
Neal grinned again. "You were there? Who's 'undergarments' did I fondle? There are so many..." He sighed dramatically. "I tend to forget."  
  
"Uh huum," Kel sounded. Her thoughts had drifted back to Dom in that brief pause.  
  
"Ke-el?" Neal called in a dreamy sing song voice, seeing Kel's distraction.  
  
"What?" She asked lethargically. She shook her head and trying to clear her jumbled, disordered thoughts.  
  
"You're smit-ten." He called in the same annoying voice as before.  
  
"Am not." She glared.  
  
"Yea, whatever." Neal smiled slightly. "I'm almost sorry," he kept his voice low. "That I missed the lovebird's first fight. It would have been a memorable milestone." He sighed dreamily. Then he remembered that `he` had been part of the `discussion` and finished with. "Almost."  
  
×~× ~ ×~×  
  
The ride was pleasant for the most part. Kel was around happy, comfortable, teasing people that felt close, almost like family. These were people that Kel trusted with her life, and people that felt the same towards her. The only tension in the group that day was between her and Dom, who avoided one another fairly successfully during the ride. Pausing only for a brief lunch, the large crowd made good time during their travels.  
  
By early afternoon, the part had reached the border. Kel felt her stomach churn and twist uncomfortably as they reached the guard post. Large, foreboding stone towers were topped majestically with Scanran flags. Large uniformed men, in their countries colors, stood at attention all across the small, but guarded compound. Kel knew that it wasn't fear, but nervous anticipation and uncertainty, that caused the squire's stomach to lurch and knot with tension. Slowly the group halted. The stop was brief as Raoul conversed lightly with a man at the head of the of the gate. He also acknowledged some of the guards before continuing.  
  
Captain Ulliver rode against the groups forward journey searching for someone. From a distance he seemed to have spotted who he need and rode determinedly toward Kel. She sighed heavily knowing what was coming. In a strong, fatherly voice, the captain spoke. "As I'm sure you know," he smiled knowingly. "Lord Raoul wants you up front with him." Ths smile broadened as he continued. "He also said, if it helps, he wont make you ride to close to a Sargent. He didn't say which one," Ulliver pushed. "But I assume he meant a dark haired, blued eyed, brawny one. Just a guess though."  
  
"Yeah." Kel muttered not as half as pleased as the Captain was. "I'm going." She shook her head as she headed off. There was no privacy or secrets from such a tight knit group. Which depending on the situation was both a teasing pain and a dreadful security.  
  
Kel made her way to the side of the mob and pushed Peachblossom into a trot. Moving past the large troop of men Kel moved reluctantly toward the front of the line. She neared the head of the procession and silently rode past Dom without glancing his way. Several men moved back and made room for Kel as she fell into place behind Raoul just off to the right.  
  
Sensing the shift in bodies and the new presence, without even looking back, Raoul spoke. "Kel." Her knight master observed. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
She chuckled softly ignoring the strain she felt from Dom's direction further to the right. "It's not me that has to worry. I get to sit back and observe. Maybe learn something, but that's all from me. It's you that has to do the majority of the speaking."  
  
"Rub it in." Raoul muttered.  
  
A few men in the group laughed out loud hearing Raoul's response.  
  
"I will." Kel assured, getting the rest of the front to join the laugher, all that is except Dom. He was staring straight ahead, not even a twitch of a smile on his lips.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Raoul answered easily.  
  
Then a more serious side of the old knight took hold as he gave a subtle hand signal. Automatically the company's four flags went into the air. One flag, the front most flag displayed, showed the vivid colors of the crown and marked the group as part of the realm of Tortall. The next flag was plain and understood, it identified their gathering as being the third company of the King's Own. These first two flags were up front and center, held proudly. The next two were not as high in the air. One on the far right side, held by Lerant of Eldorne, announced that Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak also known as "The Giant Killer", was ranking knight in the procession. The last flag, held by Neal, roared in the sky, marking "The Lioness's" presence among the assembly.  
  
Slowly the crowd reached what appeared to be a much smaller version of Corus. The group reached the city limits. A tanned burly man in Scanran colors stepped forward from the city gate. In a deep, gravely voice, the introduced himself as an official. Going through the formalities Raoul took on the long job of properly introducing the gathering. He finished, but he forgot something because Alanna broke in.  
  
"And," she stated loudly. "Sir Lady Knight Alanna Cooper of Trebond, Olua, and Pirate's Swoop." Raoul couldn't help but think that becuase, she stated 'all' her titles, that Alanna was trying to show him up. Neal cleared his throat beside his knight master and with a quick glare behind her, directed at her rude squire, Alanna added less loudly. "And her Squire Nealan of Queenscove."  
  
The tanned man nodded uncertainly waiting to see if they were finished. When no one spoke, he welcomed them, and led them into the heart of the small city. He finished by saying that it would be best for them if at the present time they got settled before the 'discussions' started.  
  
A/N: Yeah that's it you got it! The next chapter is friggen awsome, at least I think it is... I'm trying to work on Taming the Lioness, really I am, but it's... I think it's dead...don't worry... It might be salvageable... but I make no promises. It's just everytime I look at it, I feel doomed...  
  
Here are my Thank yous:  
  
*Aimee Damita: Yes you are getting carried away, because I've already got a basic plan... I hope, and the next chappie is when kel confronts Dom, it was so fun to write... any way thanks for the energetic review.  
  
*Angel4eva: I'm trying to keep on keeping on, but I had bad writers block, then driver's liscense stress (yey I'm a liscensed driver, the stress is over) Addicted to this story? That's so awesome thankies! Hope you like the update!  
  
*Angel of Wind: hey! I did e-mail you! so yeah, yeah... umm whatever. i don't know what to say to you here that I don't say in e-mails Thanks, write me back, and keep reviewing!  
  
*bubblegum*girl: You're Awesome! not only did you give me an excellent idea you were my 100th reviewer, as i said above, thanks ever so much keep up the good work  
  
*DragonDaine: Neal doesn't like her, he likes me! lol! and that's the way it's going to be 4eva but dom is another story...he's seriously crushin'  
  
*dragon defender: stop reviewing??? *gasp* That DOES hurt don't do that! DON'T do that, dun dun dun, makes me think something bad's coming... Revenge can definately be arranged... and on the darkings, whose to say what i was thinking about ``cough*Neal*cough``  
  
*egurlrox: Thanx, I appreciate it a lot... interesting name i like it, I updated, just not soon sorry  
  
*FlamingKnight101: sorry I couldn't post sooner, but with school starting Tues. my posting's going to be messed anyway. I hope you like it thanks for the kind review!  
  
*jazy716: Yea YEY! I love this girl here! why? She said I could have quote Neal all to myself unquote Hope you like the new chappie, thanks for the feed back  
  
*jazzelda1213: Thank you ever SO much! I like it when people add me to their favorites! here's the next chapter, hope you like  
  
*Lara Roberts: Thanks, I will. here's an update  
  
*Liams Kitten: pain in the... donkey...? that's funny! I like hehe Okay i'll keep writing, and I'm glad you broadened your horizons for me and liked the story.  
  
*Nazzy Nazzy Nazgirl: Thanks... your name is SO fun to say Nazzy Nazzy Nazgirl! oh that's fun...  
  
*Purple Eyes1: Don't die... if you died, I'd have one less reviewer jk, and I's have to kill myself so you see, it's just a bloody mess... only kidding. You added me to your fav authors, that's so sweet! thankies  
  
*queenofdiamonds: Nope. Nope. No Nuh-uh, sorry not gonna happen... Jazy716 said "I" could have Neal...(and I do plan on having my with him...) Thanks for the review though  
  
*TPfreak: oohh! are we over reacting a little...? Nah, sorry I hate reading cliffy, but I love writing them. I write...you review...? DEAL! can't wait to hear from you! THANKs for that excellent review  
  
*ufoapresident: that was really sweet, how can you go wrong with words like "love" and "great writng" thanks I hope to heat more from you...  
  
* WildKnight: I'm glad you like, not too much happens in this chapter, it was more for my amusment, and hopefully yours... tell me what you think... okay?  
  
*Willow-379, aka WillowLea: Now I feel like an idot. I save my reviews the computer, and from all my complaining about this piece of crap that poses as a computer, is just putting odd letters in where it feels like it. I've seen it on many reviews, just 'rnrn' don't know why, sorry I bothered you. Sorry I made you wait (impatiently) for so long, hope it was woth it. REVIEW! I love hearing from you... eventhough I feel like an idiot now for asking you a 'dumb' quesion... 


	23. Tight Clothes and Tight Throats

*~* SqUiRe KeLaDrY; mOtHeR? *~*  
  
*A/N: let me just clear this up now, because I'm sure there will be some comments on it...yes, I know Kel is extremely...what? moody, and mood swing-y? I meant it that way... blame it on the hormons...hers or mine, who's to say? but I still like this chpter, and I hope you will too.  
^-^ enjoy! LDoQ  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
`+¤ Tight Clothes and Tight Throats +¤`  
  
Kel's day was long, almost unbearably so. Since their arrival, Kel had scarcely left Lord Raoul's side. If she wasn't there for show, she was serving dutifully, pouring water and fruit juice for the men of the Own, giving her objective opinion when required or asked, or running quiet errands for not only Raoul, but also anyone else that asked. The formal discussions had gone long into the early evening without pause. Slowly the men and one woman,(besides Kel)(Alanna wouldn't let her presence go unnoticed) tired. Eventually the talking wound down, however slowly, and things were settled for the evening. The large group was dismissed.  
  
The security for the Tortall/ Scanra gathering was immense. No one unauthorized got in and once one was in, there was absolutely no leaving until 'something' definite was settled between the realms. The small city was enclosed in tall guarded walls. Among the long wooden 'discussion building' were scattered several small latrines, a few good sized mess tents and in the center of the ordered layout were four large spacious inns. The first one was the Purple Trinity then came Morning Light, Sky Fire, and Something Blue, in that order. Kel couldn't help but wonder who, and what kind of demented mind had come up with those names. (a/n: me! Me it was me I admit it and I like them so there ^_^)  
  
Kel got the disturbing feeling that this was no simple, random city. The location, security, and precise set up of everything within the guarded walls was perfect. Too perfect. From the outside, and from a distance, the city might look innocent and normal. But inside there was strict security and prison like rules with simple but still lavish accommodations. It gave Kel an ill at ease tense feeling. She chose to ignore that for now. Kel was too tired to ponder anything deeper than her waiting bed. A warm inviting bed in the closest inn, the Purple Trinity.  
  
She drug her heavy feet ignoring all that was going on around her. Kel made a special note to disregard the boisterous chatter that surrounded her. Instead of being tired from the days events, most of the men were wound up and full of suppressed energy. Kel thought they were acting childish, very immature indeed. She wished with all her heart that she could share in that feeling. The large group slowly dispersed, heading to their rooms in one of the various pub/inns. Kel surveyed her surroundings carefully as she the Purple Trinity Inn. She glanced at, but thought no more about the loud group of men invading the front of the commodious inn.  
  
Kel headed lethargically up the stairs trying desperately to remember where her doom was. She knew Raoul's room was adjacent to her own on the right side and Neal's was on the left. Further down from Neal was, of course, his knight master Alanna; and Dom's chamber was on Raoul's other side. Kel knew that much, but beyond that she was unsure. As she reached the head of the long staircase, Kel turned into the large hallway. Luck was on her side, for the first time, it seemed in ages. The corridor was lined with many closed wooden doors, but as she entered the hallway, Kel spotted Neal. He was facing his door and didn't see Kel as he unlocked the door and entered his chamber. Kel smiled as she walked down the corridor. At least she knew where he room was now, and she wouldn't have to walk around aimlessly.  
  
Kel fumbled in her breeches pocket and pulled out a scratched silver key. Kel hadn't noticed the scratches before. As she studied the cool piece of metal in her hand, she realized her stupidity. Engraved on the small key was a number. A number that matched the one hanging from the door in front of her. Shaking her head in shame, Kel unlocked and entered her room. She threw herself onto the soft bed with a deep grateful sigh. Kel sat, well laid actually, in utter silence. As she listened she heard a dull roar coming from the floor below. Kel's thoughts drifted as they had so often lately, toward a dark haired, startling blue eyed Sargent. Dom (a/n: who else? And you thought bigfoot?) Kel was finding it difficult enough to keep her thoughts from roaming his direction under normal circumstances, but after the events of this morning it was all but impossible. Distantly she heard the approaching footsteps in the hall. Then came the faint but distinct clinking of metal on metal. Then ths soft slam of a door meeting its frame resounded through the hall. Kel's heart leapt, jumping to conclusions. *Maybe it was-* she couldn't finish for fear of jinxing something that was a - *a foolish hope!* Kel told herself sternly.  
  
Itching for confrontation, Kel pried her tired and protesting body from its comfort. She forced herself to walk across her present home and enter the small room contained within her chamber. Once inside the bathroom, Kel took the white porcelain water pitcher in her hands. She studied the fine workmanship in the delicate porcelain, but noted, in mild dislike, that pink rosebuds obscured the stark porcelain. Kel poured some of the pitcher's contents into the matching basin that sat placidly on the wooden counter. She plunged her hands into the room temperature water and splashed her face repeatedly, hoping this would give her some form of energy.  
  
Kel felt refreshed if not more energetic. She pulled her tunic over her head and shockingly used the garment to dry her wet face and hands. Stripping away her sweaty formal wear, Kel donned some loose tan breeches and a billowy cotton white shirt. She felt no need to bother with shoes, and pattered out into the hall in her bare feet. She enjoyed the strict cold wood beneath her feet. It was comforting, and it kept her grounded, so she remained focused on the task at hand. The cold, splintery wooden floor was soothing and somehow reassuring to Kel as she walked the few quick, too quick in her book, paces two door over. After a few calming deep breaths, Kel raised her hand and knocked purposefully. She unconsciously held her breath as she waited tensely for a reply.  
  
~*`^_^`*~  
  
As the large group was dismissed to settle into their rooms before negotiations began, Dom separated himself from the crowd. The tall Sargent approached the Purple Trinity Inn's desolate counter.  
  
A buxom blond came forward from the back when she saw Dom waiting. "What can I do for you?" She asked with a flirty wink. Her voice was low, soft, and suggestive. Dom was somewhat taken aback. Then she saw his Tortallan Sargent's badge and clothing and added more formally. "Sir."  
  
"I'm Sargent Domitan of Masbolle," Dom managed to introduce himself without sounding stuffy. Then in a no-nonsense, but still easygoing and friendly manner, Dom explained where he would be that day. A little skeptically he gave her his room number and asked. "Might I get a warm bath in my room for when the discussions end for the night?" He waited.  
  
"Certainly," the shapely blond assured. "I'll make sure its done." She assured. "What time?"  
  
Uncertainly Dom replied. "We should be done by seven. Eight at the latest."  
  
"Well I'll keep an eye out for you." She smiled. "Will there be anything else?" The blond asked again. This time she leaned forward, just enough to give Dom an eye full of cleavage, and straightened up.  
  
Dom felt his face flush. "No." He said firmly. "That will be it." She seemed disappointed (at not getting the opportunity to get in his pants) but consented, and assured the job would be done anyway.  
  
It was ten minutes after eight when the meeting adjourned and everyone was dismissed for the night. Instructions for the next day were given and the group disbanded. Avoiding Kel at all cost, Dom took the long way back to the Purple Trinity, escaping people all together. He entered his room and was pleased to find a full tub waiting. Dom shed his clothing and slowly lowered himself into the waiting bath. *Minthros! I distinctly remember asking for a 'warm' bath. This is anything but!* He mused under the cool water.  
  
And then there was a knock. Dom grumbled inwardly. Not only did he have a 'cold' bath; he had a cold 'interrupted' bath.  
  
"Give me a bloody second!" He called. Dom pulled himself from the chilly water without regret. He riffled through his things and retrieved a clean loincloth and a pair of breeches. Dom pulled the clothing on, hoping in some way it would warm his shivering body. The cloth clug tightly to his still wet, muscular body. Dom pulled open the door open and instantly regretted not drying off and not grabbing a shirt.  
  
"Uh-" he faltered feeling exposed. "What can I do for you?" He asked all business.  
  
Kel noted Dom's dripping, half nude body with a giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Yeah- uh...yeah," then she remembered why she was there; but the time didn't seem right. "I interrupted your bath," she observed. "I'll go."  
  
"It was cold." Dom replied hastily. He didn't want to talk, but in contrast, not wanting her to leave.  
  
Kel had already turned to head back to her room when he spoke. "Pardon?" She asked confused.  
  
"My bath." He answered. "It was cold." Dom sighed. "I suppose you wanted to talk?" He asked trying to keep the hope out of his voice.  
  
"Not if you're busy. Not if you don't want to be bothered. Not if you don't want to." Kel took a deep breath. "Not if you hate me."  
  
"I don't...I couldn't ever- hate you..." Dom said softly so it was barley audible. Then he remembered why he was so torn, and what he had witnessed earlier that morning. "Come in and close the door." Dom instructed as he entered to room. "Let me just get a shirt on." His tone was bitter. "I'm sure my bare chest doesn't 'do it' for you like Nealan's undoubtably does." It seemed the bitter tone had no intention of leaving.  
  
"Do what for me?" Kel asked trying to remain calm and not get upset.  
  
Dom couldn't stop the chuckle that came from his lips. Her comment only made him remember how young she was. Seventeen versus his twenty-one. "If you have to ask, you don't need to know."  
  
"Tell me." Kel demanded, keeping her smile hidden.  
  
Dom sighed heavily. "I don't think you're old enough to hear what I might have to say."  
  
Kel scoffed. Her scoff turned to a laugh. Dom was puzzled. "Trust me. I wish I 'wasn't' old enough." Kel abruptly shifted gears. "Dom, you'll never know." Kel told.  
  
"Know what?" He asked uncertain.  
  
*What you're bare chest does for me. What a start it gives me to see you're tanned chest against the stark white of you unbuttoned shirt. What- * Kel cut herself off, and it was a good thing too. She finally answered aloud with the G-rated version of course. "Nothing. So what about this morning?"  
  
"Later. You can't just say 'nothing' after a comment like that and expect me to let it go." Dom answered.  
  
"I do expect you to let it go." Kel stated firmly. Kel sighed. "Dom... I can't get into that now, lets settle this morning first."  
  
Dom relented. He didn't like to cause Kel anymore stress then he had to. "What about this morning?"  
  
"Well, let's see...I wonder." Kel said sarcastically.  
  
She had more to say, but Dom cut her off. "If you're going to be an ass about it, you can just leave." He was going to let it go at that, but didn't. "And you can come back when you're more properly dressed."  
  
"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Kel demanded.  
  
"Your shirt. It's see through."  
  
"It is not." Kel defended.  
  
"It is. I can see you're breastband. It's white."  
  
"Is not. And that was an easy guess. What other color would it be?"  
  
Dom shrugged choosing not to answer.  
  
"If it is see through why the hell are you looking?"  
  
"What?" Dom asked like he had just been accused of murder. "Who the hell stuck a stick up your ass?"  
  
"You did. And if you're going to criticize the way I dress, we should criticize you too."  
  
Dom shook his head in frustration. "I haven't been anywhere near your ass." He defended not caring to discuss his clothing.  
  
"Too bad." Kel muttered.  
  
Dom shook his head in confusion. He decided his hearing must be going. "What?"  
  
"Whose fault is that?" She asked a little louder.  
  
"What?" Dom repeated still at a loss.  
  
Kel changed her mind about the bold coments. "I never said that." She finished.  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"That you were near my ass."  
  
They sat there in silence for a moment neither of them dared look at the other.  
  
Kel broke the silence. "Dom don't be thick."  
  
"Hey!" But before he could respond further.  
  
"You were. And so was I. So let's just both cut the crap. I know this morning's events are bothering you just as much as they are me. So let's start where we ended off and take it from there."  
  
There was something about a woman that took charge that really turned Dom on, so he agreed to get things between them resolved.  
  
"Where did we end off?" He asked as he led her further into the room. "Sit." He indicated the bed. Kel sat reluctantly, and Dom perched beside her turning so they were facing.  
  
"I believe," Kel started, though she knew full well. "That your last words were-"But most of all"- most of all what?" She asked patiently.  
  
"I don't remember." Dom lied.  
  
"Liar." Kel tried to call his bluff. It worked.  
  
"Most of all I regret what I saw at the pond and-" he broke off knowing full well how much it would frustrate Kel.  
  
"And-?" She pushed.  
  
"And I regret what I feel." He mumbled, but added louder and more clearly. "Are you happy know?"  
  
"No. Never regret what you feel." Kel said, although she herself felt like a hypocrite for saying it. She put her hand on his knee in what she hoped was a friendly reassuring gesture. Dom visibly tensed. But that had no effect on the location of Kel's hand.  
  
"What exactly did you hear down at the pond?" She asked feeling Dom stiffen. Unconsciously she rubbed slow circles on his inner thigh by his knee.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tell me." She pleaded sternly.  
  
"I didn't 'hear' anything. It's what I saw that I didn't like. I  
left. Neal come out of the water and gathered you in his bare arms." Dom spat. "Then I left."  
  
"Thank God." Kel murmured.  
  
"I'm glad my torture can bring you some relief." Dom replied bitterly.  
  
"Torture?" Kel asked with a smile that couldn't be withheld.  
  
"Yeah. Kinda like what you're doing know." He moved her hand and placed it in her own lap.  
  
"Dom, I'm sorry too." Kel confided.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For what you saw. Neal, he's just a friend. And just ask him. He was goofing off. And he brought me clothes because I was a dunce that forgot to bring them myself. Not because he's a loincloth molester." Kel paused, her brows knitted together. "That I know of." She added with a mischievous grin and a more or less forced laugh.  
  
"Undergarment fondler." Dom inserted. "But that doesn't explain why- "  
  
Kel finished his sentence for him. "Why we were so close?" She supplied.  
  
Dom nodded stiffly.  
  
"That was Neal's doing. He knows too much." Kel said vaguely. "He had to get close enough so he could examine me, with his gift, without my knowing." She said choppily. "You see I didn't know what he was doing or even why."  
  
"Why did Meathead need to examine you?" Asked Dom.  
  
Kel bit her lip nervously. Fortunately thinking quickly had always been her strong suit. She wanted to tell Dom the truth. Really she did; she would like nothing more. But this was like most thing between her and Dom. She wanted to tell him things. She wanted to do things to him, and with him; but she just couldn't. "Remember before we left, you came into my room and I was really sick?"  
  
He nodded giving her courage to go on. "Food poisoning?" He supplied, although he was still skeptical on the topic. But slowly his anger was fading to concern.  
  
"Yeah..." Kel felt extremely guilty, but at this point she didn't know what else to do. "Well, I guess I had something worse. A virus of some type. But I'm getting better." She added hurriedly.  
  
It was Dom's turn to put his hand comfortingly on Kel's knee and make 'her' stiffen.  
  
"So what did Neal find?" Dom questioned.  
  
"When? Oh." Kel remembered her lie (sort of) slowly. "Like I said. He told me I was getting better. I know I'll make it through." Kel sighed heavily as if she wanted to say more, but she didn't. Dom shifted his position slightly, trying to stretch. The movement caused his hand to travel slowly and slightly up Kel's leg. She shivered, but didn't do anything to stop him. Dom didn't seem to notice the new position of his hand.  
  
"Maybe you should change clothes." Kel suggested her voice only cracking slightly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause those one's are wet... from your bath...and they're... and they're smothering your body." Kel stammered.  
  
"What does that mean?" He asked unsure.  
  
"It means that I'm envious of that cloth." Kel murmured.  
  
"Huh?" Dom managed still at a loss.  
  
*It means that your clothes are hugging your contours in ways only I want to be able to.* Kel thought. As soon as the thought entered her head she was upset with herself for thinking it. *I'm seventeen what kind of sick seventeen-year-old has these kinds of thoughts?* Kel wondered. "It means I can see everything." She answered suggestively.  
  
"Deal with it." Dom said lightly. "I know the feeling."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I were you-"  
  
Kel cut him off. "You're not." She said firmly. "You'll never know what it's like to be me." She snapped.  
  
"You're right." Dom bit back. "I can't even try to sympathize with you. You wont even let me try to get in your heart."  
  
"Bullshit!" Kel yelled. "Now what were you saying before all this crap?" She asked.  
  
Dom began softly. "If I were you I wouldn't wear that top again. Especially in front of the Own."  
  
"Why?" Kel demanded.  
  
"We went through this before." Dom grumbled. "It's see through."  
  
"Really?" She asked pleasantly. Kel shifted gears going from bitter to teasing in an instant. "You like it don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I love it, as much as you like my wet cloths on me." Dom said, unsure of Kel's sudden change of heart.  
  
"That much, huh?" She acted surprised. "That's quite a bit." She leaned forward to put her hand on his left knee. He stiffened slightly. They were quiet for a moment. Then two and three... but it was a comfortable, calm silence.  
  
The pair might have sat this way the entire night if not for interruption. The thick wooden door rattled lightly as someone knocked. Kel and Dom jumped apart of if they had been doing something very wrong. Dom blushed knowing that to an outsider their situation wouldn't look appropriate. Dom stood, wiped his sweaty palms on his slowly drying, yet still damp, breeches and approached the door.  
  
A/N: You like, you hate, you could give a rat's- yeah- less? Just let me know, I'm a big girl, I can take it... I hope.  
  
Here's the thank yous...( come on people 20? you can do better than that! lets go for at least twenty-five this time! reviews are addicting... the more you get the more you want... so dish!)  
  
*Aimee Damita: YAY! That was my favorite part too, although I could never do that to Neal.. I need him too much ^-^ Interesting, I've never had anyone fling themselves at me before... except James, but that's different...  
  
*AJ 4EVA*: Thanks, I hope this was soon enough, school has got me swamped.  
  
*Angel4eva3*: You're trying to get me in an acident aren't you... wrting and driving at the same time? sounds dangerous...but i have no car so no worries there... sorry for the lateness  
  
*Angel of Wind*: is that sarcasm i detect? using my own tools against me? How rude! jk Yeah, I e-mailed you back, so there... did you like my story idears?  
  
*Annoying-Angel18*: Thank you! Man! your review alone was enough to keep me going. talk about a warm fuzzy feeling! I hope you continue reading, liking, and reviewing...wait, what do you mean maybe? OF COURSE Kel and Dom are meant for each other (neal's my self claimed territory)  
  
*bubblegum*girl*: HEY EVERYBODY! did you hear that? bubblegum*girl added me to her favorites! thanks chica... keep on keeping on  
  
*Charlotte Bell*: thanks, i'm glad you like it... are you offering to be my editor? cuz I'm just to lazy to do it myself  
  
*daftpunk*: thanks! that is so sweet of you! I loved how you made up your own words (suckith) I wasn't even trying to write a 'chessy soap opera' imagine what i could do if i TRIED just be warned. thanks for the 'flame' what else don't you like? And are you anonymous b-cuz you don't have an account (they're easy and free...) or because you were afraid of me? Jk I blame the pain medication...and my never-ending supply of sarcasm  
  
*dragon defender*: I'm seriously blushing here. thanks, jealous make me pleased for some reason. even if you did scold me for my late update. oh well, i derseved it and someone had to do it thanks, i think...  
  
*Dragonlass11*: Thank you. i hope you weren't disappointed in anyway by this update  
  
*egurlrox*: short, sweet and to the point, I like it. I hope you like this chappie.  
  
*FlamingKnight*: yay! I'm so proud of you. Thank you for everything...  
  
*jazy716*: Life is full of problems... but kel and dom are working on theirs... slowly, what do you think...?  
  
*Lara Roberts*: Thank you just ever so much! I'm glad you liked it. I always try to stick funny bits in there, and i love it when people mention how much they like them ^-^  
  
*protector of the small*: thanks, I think, think is the key word here, I will... unless some road block comes up  
  
*PsychoLioness13*: thankies thankies...(sorry i'm a littled doped up right now, i had my wisdom teeth pulled thursday)  
  
*queenofdiamonds1*: NEAL'S mine, just ask angel of wind... hehe sorry still dopy  
  
*Sabrina11*: why? It's fun to make people all miserable and angsty, then they're twice as happy when things go right? oh okay, dom and kel are working on it... happy now? :)  
  
*sorrel rowan*: thanks, I was worried that you were going to flame me for a minute. can I ask why you didn't like the beginning? Just so I can improve on futre writings? To be completely honest I didn't like my start either, but that's cuz it seemed forced/ rushed to me, what did you think?  
  
*sw33t t3mptations*: ha, your pen name's cool. I like it. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you continue to review, I makes me feel awesome! thanks!  
  
*TPfreak*: yea! yea! yea! funfunfun! FINALLY! no one else said anything abour Neal and his odd infatuation, I was hoping someone would. you just SO made my day! THANK YOU! Yea, this was written, but nothing else is. Hopefully i'll get time to write, I haven't yet... when they say honors english they mean it. Since school started, it's been nothing but non-stop homework... but I'll MAKE time to write, just for you ^-^  
  
-- sorry if i forgot someone...but i'm so out of it, I got to stay home today and yesterday cuz i had me wisdom teeth pulled, very painful, but morphine's great!  
  
-- so hey! What do you guys(guys meaning gals, cause I don't know if there are any guys out there, and if there are, please let me know!) think, what should happen to kel and dom next? should things contune at their present pace, or speed up? What should they say? it's up to you! Because I've lost my mind... and more! -- LDoQ  
  
~ Lady Daffodil of Queenscove (_x_) 


	24. I'm NOT Retarded, I Swear It!

*~* SqUiRe KeLaDrY; mOtHeR? *~*  
  
*A/N: guess who's back...back again...yes I'm back... tell a friend (so you can BOTH review)(yes, you know i have to hint at reviews ever oppertunity i get ^_^) Happy birthday to SmAsH... Happy brithday to SmAsH... sorry it's late, but better later than never... please don't hate me after reading this...^_^  
  
Shane? *looks around confused*... well atleast i know one of you out there will get that (hehe) And now i must appoligize...to... EVERYONE! for the slow update, I blame it on Jim Bob Spaghetti aka Jim aka James... yep... i also blame him for this chappie being corrupted. I know it's messed up and OoC and the dialogue is messed, but it's amusing (i think) so please bear with me as we get through this ^-^ enjoy! LDoQ  
  
WARNING: this chappie is best taken with s spoonful of sugar, a smile, and a good sense of humor. Laugh, and please enjoy... and well there's the always present... REVIEW!!  
  
*DEDICATION: This chappie is dedicated to two people:  
!_SmAsH_!: for reviewing FOUR times for one chappie, for unwittingly supplying a character name for this chapter, for pushing me to write, and always making me laugh...oh and who can forget... thanks SmAsH for scaring me FOR LIFE! *Jim... Dictates...yea* let's not go there...cuz it's not gonna happen...EVER! well...i don't...NO...hmmm....  
Angle of Wind: thanks for being the person I tell almost EVERYTHING to... and for being... dundundun... the 150th reviewer! YAY! I hope your sister is doing well, and i hope you like ^-^  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
`+¤ I'm Not Retarded, I Swear It!! +¤`  
Never one to prolong the inevitable, Dom placed a steady hand on the brass door knob and turned. The wooden door and it's frame soon parted. Dom wasn't sure who he expected to meet when he opened the door, but this most certainly wasn't it. He stared uncertainly, the words caught in his throat.  
  
"Uh-" he sounded, unsure of what to say, not only to the person standing before him, but to Kel as well.  
  
The busty blond from earlier that afternoon, stood seductively in the door way. She smiled pleasantly and dipped into a small but graceful curtsy. Not only was the curtsy a sign of respect; it also gave the girl an opportunity to flash Dom a gracious look at the parts of her that most certainly should have been covered better. Dom noticeably blushed. Unaware or not willing to comment, the girl pressed on. "Sir," she started politely. "I came to see how your bath went."  
  
From her place on Dom's bed, Kel scowled unconsciously. She could see almost as much of the buxom female as Dom could, and she didn't like it. To pin point it, it wasn't what she saw that Kel disliked; it was the fact that Dom was witness to the same thing. Kel was also sure of one more thing. She was fairly certain that the blond's attention was so fully focused upon Dom, that she hadn't noticed Kel perched on the Sargent's bed. Kel remained silent as she watched the scene before her. She was not too pleased with what she saw either. *It's just concern for a friend.* Kel told herself somewhat doubtfully.  
  
Some time while Kel tried to sort out her muddled thoughts, and still Dom had not responded. "Your bath?" The blond questioned again when Dom didn't answer right away.  
  
"It was fine?" Dom replied questioningly. He seemed to be asking her more than telling her; as if he himself, didn't know.  
  
"I guess you didn't need an extra hand then?" She asked with a playful grin that hinted at a hidden meaning.  
  
"Uhhh..." Dom faltered. "Well," he coughed. "I uh...umm." He continued to struggle with what he had just seen and heard from the blond.  
  
From behind him, Dom distantly heard Kel scoff as if startled and amused.  
  
Dom spun around and replied. "I'm not retarded! I swear it!"  
  
He refrained from turning back around at tackling the squire, a proposition that seemed very tempting at the moment. Kel continued in her silent chuckles at Dom's expense. The blond in the doorway was confused and worried. She was beginning to wonder is the Sargent 'was' retarded, but she made no comment. He was still cute even if he did talk to himself she decided.  
  
Dom knew that Kel was undoubtedly mocking him behind his back as he gathered his senses. "No." Dom stated formally and firmly. Kel suppressed another giggle; she had never heard Dom speak in such a tone before. Kel laughed softly and Dom was sure that he was the only one who heard.  
  
"Okay, I'll just take the tub out for you then?" She offered. Dom nodded and stepped back to let the young woman in. The busty stepped in, full of hope, and instantly locked eyes with Kel. The hope quickly evaporated.  
  
"I'm sorry," she turned back to Dom uncertainly. "I wasn't aware that you had company or I wouldn't have bothered you."  
  
*I'm sure you wouldn't have.* Kel thought bitterly.  
  
"I'll just gather the tub and get out of you're way." The blond finished.  
  
As the girl bent over to retrieve the tub, Kel sat silently contemplating. *How lucky can this girl be?* She wondered as she watched the blond in mild curiosity. *I mean look at what she's wearing. However does she manage not to catch a cold with such scant clothing?* Kel also couldn't help but wonder, as she watched Dom watching the servant, what was going on inside his head.  
  
Truth be told, Dom was somewhat disgusted by the display, and he was questioning how low cut a dress could possibly be before... before everything just fell out.  
  
In a few moments time, the young busty woman had the tub emptied and out the door. The room was back in near perfect order. Still the girl hadn't left yet. "Will there be anything else?" She asked puffing out her chest as she spoke. The movement gave Dom another gracious look and he felt his face flush considerably.  
  
"No. I think we'll be fine." Dom turned to glance back at Kel, and she noticed, with a hidden smile, the redness the had crept up into his cheeks.  
  
*Good.* Kel couldn't help but think. She was somewhat pleased at his discomfort. *Make him sweat. He deserves it.* Though Kel wasn't sure why exactly she felt this way.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him trying still to hide her smile. Dom turned back around to avoid any more embarrassment. "We wont be needing anything." Dom confirmed. The blond nodded and leaned forward to look past Dom. Her eyes locked with Kel's, and she smiled knowingly. Kel was full of an uneasy doubt about what might be coming.  
  
"I can't get you a pregnancy charm?" She questioned. Instinctively Kel's had flew up to her throat to grasp the charm that was already there. Kel couldn't help but think bitterly, as she clasped the chain firmly, how the charm hadn't been there when she needed it. It seemed unfair that it was here to embarrass her know.  
  
Kel's jaw dropped in shock of the blonds comment. "No!" She yelled in dismay. She had no problem when it was Dom this girl was making uncomfortable, but know that it was her... well that was a different matter entirely.  
  
The servant saw the glint of the gold chain in the squire's hand, and shrugged her small shoulders in a dismissive tone as if nothing of consequence had occurred. Her gaze promptly returned to Dom. "Well if you change your mind, about anything," she added as an afterthought. "Just as for Kasidy at the front desk."  
  
Finally the flirty blond turned and departed in silence, as Dom closed the door firmly behind her. He stood facing the door for some time. His back to Kel. The only thing that kept roaming through his thoughts was one small question. *What now?* Dom asked himself repeatedly. This single remark dominated the Sargent's thoughts as Kel sat patiently.  
  
Kel sighed softly. *I wonder what's going to happen now? What should I do? Hmmm...* She pondered. *What now?* She questioned oblivious to the irony of the situation. Kel wondered what she should do or what she should say. She was also trying to figure out what Dom could possibly be thinking. Finally, startling Kel out of her thoughts, Dom turned to face the squire somewhat nervously.  
  
To cover the silence Dom attempted to speak. "Uh..."  
  
*That's a good start. Go on.* Kel thought, but chose to keep the comment to herself.  
  
"Hum..." Dom sounded nervously.  
  
"Yep." Kel responded with what she hoped was an encouraging smile.  
  
"Uh-huh." Dom paused. "Umm..."  
  
"Yes?" Kel pushed getting tired of this game.  
  
Dom scowled seeing Kel's expression and in reaction to her comment. *She's looking at me as if I were a child.* He shook his head making Kel wonder what he was thinking. *Well I may have been born yesterday, but I stayed up ALL night.* Dom defended himself from the nonexistent thoughts he assumed Kel was having. "Well..."  
  
"Yea?" Kel asked harshly, forgetting her resignation to be stone.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure why, and neither was Kel, but for some reason, Dom's scowl deepened. He eventually found his voice. "I'm not retarded! I swear it!" He finally managed.  
  
"I didn't say you were." Kel reasoned. *He should adopt that for his motto.* Kel decided, when she realized that this was the second time tonight he had used that defense.  
  
"Yea, well... you thought it." Dom defended flatly.  
  
"Domitan." Kel said sternly, as mother to child. "You have no idea what I was thinking, so don't even pretend to."  
  
Dom's scowl quickly faded into an expression of regret. "Kel," he started softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A lot of things." He made his way back to the bed and sat next to her. It hit Kel suddenly, and she became painfully aware of the situations inappropriateness.  
  
Tensely she rose. "Dom, everything's fine." She assured, as she inched toward the door. "It's late though. I'm tired, and we had both better get some sleep." She reasoned.  
  
Dom nodded hiding his disappointment well. "Yes. That probably is for the best." He consented.  
  
Kel made her way to the door, and stood with her back to it; she was ready for one more confrontation on this long (a/n: yea... five chapters) day.  
  
"Sargent Domitan..." she started and let trail. She didn't know it, but as she spoke his name, Dom's heart rate increased uncontrollably. He waited in anticipation.  
  
She didn't go on so Dom looked curiously at her. "Yes, Squire Keladry?" He teased.  
  
Kel quickly stifled a giggle and composed herself. Kel realized in mild disgust, that she had done a bit too much giggling that night, and resolved that there should be no more. Even if she knew that what she was about to say would get some type or fiery reaction. "I'm the one who should be sorry... and I am."  
  
"For what?" Dom asked cautiously, knowing better than to expect full seriousness from Kel at this moment.  
  
"For ruining `everything`," she answered dramatically.  
  
"Everything?" Dom questioned doubtfully. "Like what?" He pressed.  
  
Kel sighed deeply as if troubled by something. "Mainly for ruining your chances." She concluded still basking in the joy of being painfully vague with her answers. She was complying and denying at the same time; she was also driving Dom insane with her antics.  
  
Dom was tired, and he knew for a fact, that it was too late for mind games; but he still pressed on, hoping to prolong Kel's stay. He fully disliked the torment, but that didn't stop him from longing shamelessly for the tormenter. "And what chances would that be squire?"  
  
Kel was finding it increasingly difficult to hide her smile. She wasn't sure why, but she got a certain undescribable pleasure out of torturing Dom.  
  
"I thought it would be rather obvious. I ruined your chances of getting laid." Kel stated bluntly, as if this was an every day occurrence.  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"Should I say it slower? I'm- sorry- I- ruined- your- chances- of- getting- "  
  
Dom cut her off. "Don't say it!" He warned.  
  
Kel grinned mischievously. "Laid." *There's the strange pleasure again.* Kel couldn't help but thinking.  
  
"Ah..." Dom groaned. Then he noticed Kel's smile and that gleam in her eye.  
  
*Took him long enough.* Kel laughed in her head, as Dom finally caught on.  
  
Dom decided to play along since Kel started it. "Well," he grinned. "I was hoping that I still had a chance."  
  
Kel's expression dropped; she was uncertain if he was playing along, and she was in doubt of where he was going with this. "Chance of what?" She asked apprehensively."  
  
Dom smiled knowingly. "Of getting laid tonight."  
  
"With who?" She demanded.  
  
Dom couldn't stop the boyish laugh that came next. Being around Kel made him feel so alive. Her energy was magnetic. "You." He answered. "Who else?"  
  
*Calm down, Kel.* She told herself. *He's only playing. And besides,* she reasoned. *I started all this.*  
  
Kel scoffed and playfully but roughly punched Dom in the arm, making sure he'd get her point. "I don't think so. You had a much better chance with Kasidy."  
  
"Really?" Dom feigned disappointment. "Damn. Now what am I going to do?"  
  
Kel was dead on her feet and tired of all the silliness. She turned the knob but left the door shut as she answered. "Go find Kasidy. I'm sure she's willing."  
  
Dom studied Kel closely and noticed her fatigue, so he decided to put an end to the games. "Naw." He shook his head. "The moment has passed."  
  
"That's nice." Kel answered stifling a yawn.  
  
Dom was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to carry Kel back to her room. Which, when he thought about it, didn't sound half bad.  
  
"G'night, Dom." Kel finished trying nearly unsuccessfully to keep her eyes open.  
  
Kel looked so sweet and unaware at the moment. Dom acted before thinking, but stopped before he acted. As he leaned close to kiss Kel goodnight, her tired eyes got large and Dom swiftly took a step back. He was thankful that whatever was about to happen didn't. Yet at the same time he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if anything did occur between him and Kel. Dom attempted to cover his tracks by brushing a stray strand of hair from Kel's angelic face. It wasn't very convincing.  
  
"Sleep sweet, Kel." He licked his dry lips and prayed that she couldn't hear his pounding heart. "See you in the morning."  
  
Kel nodded without a word and silently opened the door. She lethargically dragged her protesting body down the hall. Dom stood in the doorway and watched her retreating form with an intense longing. The sight of her usually well hidden curves gave him chills, and the see- through shirt didn't help matters. Dom stifled a groan of frustration. *We all want what we can't have.* He told himself bitterly.  
  
Kel reached her own door and turned, seeing Dom still in the doorway she had to have one last jab at him. She called down the deserted hall without any regard. "I guess if all else fails, Domitan, you can play with yourself." Dom's jaw dropped and he made no attempt to reply.  
  
With a weary smirk, Kel turned on her heel and entered her own room. She plopped pleasantly onto her bed and was asleep within moments.  
  
Dom chuckled inwardly and turned to leave. He was certainly glad to finally end this long day. (A/N: and I can guarantee he isn't the only one ^_^ Who else? Well ME! ME! ME! For one... I'm sure there are more)  
  
~*`^_^`*~  
  
Kel awoke the next morning, none to happily, to furious pounding. Once she figured out it was the door, and not her head, that was making the ruckus; she yelled.  
  
"Who ever it is..." Kel started a warning note in her voice. "I recommend you go away. Unless you wish to die a very slow and painful death..." Kel said gruffly.  
  
"Wh-hoa," came an unmistakable drawl through the closed door. The knob turned and Neal entered, a broad sunshiny grin on his face. "Talk about PMS!"  
  
"Ha!" Kel scoffed as she sat up in bed. "I wish... Now get out." She smiled in false sweetness.  
  
Neal grinned back just as sweetly, but his was somewhat more genuine. "Nope." He shook his head. "Not until you tell me about your late night."  
  
Kel's jaw dropped in amazement. "Wha?" She stammered as Neal went right on smirking, as if this was the most fun he had had in a long time.  
  
A/N: I'm done... for now... tell me what you think, and be brutally honest. I'll try and get back on track, for the next chapter. I was just in an odd mood when I wrote this one... as if you couldn't tell... and I'll try to update faster this time... TRY is the key word ^_^  
  
SO... how was everyone's Halloween? Good I hope... I don't know if I'll ever be warm again after that, but it was fun... besides, the part when I came home and my dad's all "Oh, by the way, you're grounded..." ^-^ Peaches right? Oh well... he was kiddng... i think... sorry for my chattiness... I'm probably talking you to death so... ONWARD...  
  
THANK YOUS!!!!  
  
*Aimee Damita: Door knockers are great! I gotta build tension ya know... hehe I hope you think this chappie is great too... thanks and please keep reviwing ^-^  
  
*AJ 4EVA: thanks! Sorry it wasn't soon... I tried, at least i got it done right?  
  
*Angel4eva3: Well no need to worry about an accident considering... I have no car and I NEVER get to drive... oh well the roads are slick now anyway... Thanxs and Sorry for the lateness....  
  
*Angel of Wind: HEY! YeS! If i can teach ONE person sarcasm... my life is complete! yay! soap opera??... hey... don't get me started GRRNESS! and sshhh about that James thing... do you want everyone to know? lol, jk... it doesn't matter anymore...^-^ right? Can't wait to talk to you again :) How's your sis? it's been forever since i talked to you! We need to get in touch! ^_^  
  
*Charlotte Bell: well here's the new one... hmmm about the editor thing...i just don't know... am i really that bad?? Well e-mail me and we'll see what needs to be worked out... chit_sk8er@yahoo.com  
  
*Danny: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you keep it up :)  
  
*dragon defender: a cookie? yay! as if i could use more sugar now... but YEA! Thanks, and i hope you don't mind the slow update, and the weirdness  
  
*DragonDaine: THANKS! I like to think moodiness adds to the fun too... it makes up for the total random comments... which this chappies is full of... hehe  
  
*Fate of Destiny: i got a couple things to say so bare with me... I LOVE your name... it's SO cool ^-^ and thanks for reading! I'm really glad you like it... hope you still do :)  
  
*jazy716: if you thought last chappie was out of character... i can't wait to hear what you think about this one... lol... hopefully it was a little funny???  
  
*Kikibee: DUDE! your reviews made me laugh! that's friggen awesome! borrow neal? for what reasons? I'm kinda obsessive ya know... sure you're not a slut... no i'm just kidding, cuz i wish the same thing ^-^ no first dates here either so...yea... glad ya like  
  
*Lady Bee: I agree about the kel/dom thing, but mostly because i want neal for myself... but who knows... someday i might write some other pairings... btw...THANKS  
  
*Lara Roberts: Thanks, i hope you don't mind all the comic relief in this chappie lol keep up the comments k? cuz they really help me :)  
  
*Midnight Knight: Midnight Knight... haha... i like that... look at all these clever people, oh and thanks for the review...  
  
*PsychoLioness13: thanks i think i will write more. and hopefull it wont take as long this time :)  
  
*Rowana Silvakisma: thanks... kel is gonna tell dom... eventually, i've just a few things to get out of the way first... be patient :)  
  
*slowbum360: Yes, there is a first time for everything, and i have a good story about that, but not now... it's kinda long ^-^ anywayz... okay... we'll see about the speedin' up thing... idk, but i'm trying....hehe for all the good it's doing me...  
  
*!_SmAsH_!, !_SmAsH_!, !_SmAsH_!, !_SmAsH_!, !_SmAsH_!, oh yea... and !_SmAsH_!: for all six of your reviews you get a...this update... and ummm.... what else do you want? i mean it's dedicated to you and...yea...anywayz thanks...^-^ Jim Bob Spagetti sayz hi jk i haven't talked to him... or Landon for that matter, but when i do i'll be sure to tell him to... what was it? pop a cap up his... yea...? is that right? thanks for "busting a freak'n gut" and making me do the same :) i hope ya like... so... you like stuff? *Shane??* lol oh! and after i get this up... i'll download MSN okies?  
  
*sorrel rowan: THANKS! you're so nice... you make me feel all good inside ^-^ and if you don't like Cleon... maybe you'll like what i have in store for him later... hehe haha hoho  
  
*TPfreak: Well the "REALLY soon" update didn't quite happen, but i did get it done... aren't you proud? Well i am... thanks for the kind words  
  
*Windowseat Wonderer: sorry, but that kind of blackmail isn't going to work on me... I update when i can or when i get time... so you just have to bare with me... i try, really i do, but i've been having a hard time writing this lately, but i'm getting back on track now that i eliminated some distractions in my life... anyway i hope you'll still read, cuz if you like it, you like it right? and my slowness shouldn't matter...  
  
THANKS ONE LAST TIME TO ALL YOU FANTASTIC, STUPENDOUS, FABULOUS, BEAUTIFUL, KIND, LOYAL, CARING, AMUSING, SMART people who reviewed! 


	25. You Know You Liked It!

SqUiRe KeLaDrY; mOtHeR?  
  
DEDICATION: to all the new and lovely and caring people who added me to their favorite authors list.... nothing delgihts me more... to my 200th reviewer (i can't figure out who it is) because to me, two hundered is an amazing number that i thought i'd never reach, and the second 100 went fast than the first, so i'm expecting 300 to come just as fast people (hinthint) and to Dougie... why? cuz idk, he deserves it for cheering me up that day in speech... and now to Kenny too i guess, for making me laugh as i posted this :)  
  
SCARY NEWS: my feet left the ground. my feet never leave the ground unless i fall, and guess you what? i didn't fall this time ^-^ but it was scary, i didn't know James was that strong... randomness... don't you just love it (even if you hate it, feel free to spare me the nasty details and just skip over this junk and get to the story... so you can review of course)  
  
A/N: I"M NOT RETARDED I SWEAR IT! it's mine now Kasidalynn...hehe... whoa... i'm going to have to try that more often. Who knew that if i gave you guys a goal you would respond so possitively and so well, i should have upped the stakes... oh well, here's your promised reward, i hope it was worth it. As always, let me know what you think with all of your lovely little reviews, they mean so much to me! ^_^ NEWS FLASH: Yay! yay! *does happy dance* it's over! it's all over! and i made it! what am i ranting about? FINALS are over, all those stupid tests, which i must add i did pass, beautifully ^-^ but it's over, and i couldn't be happier, too bad i have a test the first day of the new trimester, but hey, what can you do but work your ass off? it all works out. somehow, and how exciting am i? i celebrate by updating... i should be out partying!! but no, it's storming and i dislike snow...GRRRNESS well i'm done boring you... now go review! go! go quick, go now! you know you want to...*wink*wink*  
  
Confucius Say:  
"Foolish man give wife grand piano. Wise man give wife upright organ." ewww.... that's kinda sick (if you get it) i know.... but don't ya love it? ^_^ it's all good  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
^-^ You Know You Like It ^-^  
  
Neal couldn't help but smirking, and he felt no shame at not attempting to hide it. Kel's express at the moment was priceless. In some odd way, nothing delighted him more than Kel's astonishment and utter torment at the present time.  
  
Neal's teasing grin broadened. "You know you liked it!" He added with a cocky, self- assured nod. "Admit it."  
  
"Admit what?" Kel demanded incredulously.  
  
Neal shrugged, ignoring the question as if he didn't understand what she wanted, or as if he didn't know the answer. "But you liked it... I know." He nodded slowly, as if coming to a decision. "...I know."  
  
Kel groaned, vacating her frustration quite clearly. "Nealan..." She started as a mother would scold her child. "You're going to get yourself hurt." She trailed off making sure the word's message would stick. "You know that, don't you?"  
  
"Well no! I didn't know that." Neal remarked in a surprised tone; and of course, he still had his ever present, somewhat intimidating, smirk. "By whom am I getting hurt?" He asked full of false innocence.  
  
Kel raised an eyebrow at Neal as a way to answer soundlessly.  
  
"Hey!" He called pointing an accusing finger Kel's way. "That's 'my' trick!" He teased. Neal didn't even need to clarify what he was speaking of, Kel knew undoubtedly what Neal meant. It was almost disturbing to her that at this moment she could read Neal's mind so obviously. He was charging her of stealing "The Accusing One Eyebrow Trick." Neal's special trademark along with his piercing green eyes and his gentle sarcasm.  
  
"Queenscove..." Kel said with a warning note as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth; her patience was wearing thin. No matter how long Neal had been her best friend, and no matter how sweet and caring her was; sometimes there was no putting up with playful humor.  
  
"Yesss?" He asked playful in response to Kel's threatening call.  
  
"I'm going to knock that grin right off your face." She promised with a half-hearted, warning smile. Kel was in no mood to be toyed with so early in the morning. Wether it was the changing hormones caused by her pregnancy, or just plain grouchiness from her long, tiering night that was making her so short tempered; no one could say for sure.  
  
Her comment only made Neal's smile broaden. "Go for it." He shrugged again, as if Kel hadn't even `attempted` to threaten him.  
  
Kel scowled endeavoring, without success, to look mad. "Queenscove... DON'T tempt me."  
  
"Oh!" Neal hit the top of his head of if he had just been struck with a sudden revelation. "I'm sorry." Neal chuckled, letting Kel know something more was coming. "I forgot... that job has already been spoken for."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Kel demanded.  
  
"Tempting you." He replied simply, jutting his chin out in a self- confident way. "I had forgotten that this was Sargent Domitan's duty."  
  
Kel's face fell and she made no effort to hide the glare that was directed at Neal. She reached behind her and drew the pillow out from beneath her. Then, with some joy, she threw it as hard as she could at the unsuspecting Neal. Still no matter how hard you throw a pillow, it'll never change the fact that it's an object meant for softness and made out of feathers. It can never cause much damage no matter how much the thrower wants it to; a pillow will always be soft, but it can still cause some amusement.  
  
If Neal had been paying more attention, instead of laughing and enjoying Kel's torture, he would have been able to block Kel's feeble blow. But as it was, he was too wrapped up in himself, and didn't notice until the pillow struck him, right smack in the face.  
  
Neal's hair was ruffled and he was trying hard not to laugh. Kel on the other hand wasn't worried in the least about hiding her amusement.  
  
In his distress, Neal planted himself on the cold stone floor and proceeded to pout. "That," Neal sniffled dramatically, "was uncalled for." He finished as he childishly jutted out his lower lip and continued to sulk.  
  
"Ha!" Kel laughed in a definite, mocking tone. "Your comment about me and Dom, now THAT was uncalled for." She reasoned.  
  
"Why?" Neal demanded as he ran his fingers through his messy hair, making it even more unruly. "Because it's true?" He supplied an answer to his own question.  
  
Kel's jaw fell in outrage. She looked around her searching, quickly for something else she could throw; her eyes landed on the only available thing, the small wash basin on the table beside her bed. She leaned over and grasped it firmly. Neal's eyes widened as he watched her deliberate movements. Without hesitation, Kel lightly tossed the basin unworriedly. Not missing a beat, Neal caught the bowl as a slight scowl invaded his defined features.  
  
"You coulda broke that ya know!" He accused.  
  
"Yea..." Kel agreed with a playful smile. "But I was trying to break 'you', so I figured that it was worth the risk." She grinned.  
  
"Ah!" Neal exclaimed open mouthed and expressing his feigned offense well. He set the porcelain piece in his lap and folded his arms across his chest in a positively adorable manner. "How very rude of you." Neal declared.  
  
Kel shook her head nonchalantly. "Then leave." She offered. "You won't offend me any by going." She stated firmly as she pried her body from bed and stretched her stiff limbs. Neal whistled suggestively.  
  
Kel turned sharply on her heel and turned accusingly on her friend. "What was that for?" She demanded somewhat harshly.  
  
Neal smiled innocently. "Nice shirt."  
  
Kel scowled. "Why are you looking?" Kel demanded.  
  
"Why are you showing?" Neal returned sensibly.  
  
Kel gave an exasperated sigh, but before she could do more, Neal pressed on. "And that's not all that's starting to show more of itself." He said honestly.  
  
Kel glared. "What are you implying Queenscove?"  
  
Neal shrugged. "I'm not IMPLYING anything. I'm simply stating a small, obvious fact. Kel you're pregnant and..."  
  
Kel bit in, not intending her friends comment to go unnoticed. "Are you saying that I'm fat?" She accused bitterly.  
  
"No!" Neal defended. "No one will be able to tell for quite some time yet. It's just, with that shirt and me knowing about your situation, well... it makes it more noticeable than it would be otherwise."  
  
"So I'm not fat, but I'm getting fat?" Kel rephrased.  
  
"No." Neal maintained. "You can't tell." He promised. "It's just you don't look as toned, lean, and muscled as you usually do, but with decent cloths on, it shouldn't matter. But don't worry about it." He smiled reassuringly. "Isn't it better that I say something, and give my honest opinion before someone else mentions something, and you have an uncomfortable situation on your hands?"  
  
"As if this isn't uncomfortable." Kel muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry." Neal replied, startling Kel, for she thought he hadn't heard.  
  
"It's okay. Yea." Kel nodded. "It is better this way, I guess. Thanks."  
  
As Kel finished her sentence, there came a sudden loud pounding on her door. Both of the squires were startled and jumped.  
  
"Kel?" Came Lord Raoul's big, gentle, and questioning voice.  
  
"Yea?" Kel replied.  
  
"Are you ready to go? Or near there? Because we're heading out soon."  
  
"Yeah I'm working on it... slowly but surely." She assured.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence and the pair in Kel's chambers thought that Raoul had departed, until the large man and his robust voice sounded again. "And Kel?"  
  
"Uh huh?" She responded simply.  
  
"If you see that meathead friend of yours, tell him to get a move on it too."  
  
Kel laughed heartily. Not only at Raoul's unknowing insult, but at Neal's expression at the spar as well.  
  
"Well." Neal started in a dejected manner. "There's no need!" He assured. "Because the "meathead", as you so gently put it, is right here. And he heard what you said, and he is quite offended. Especially considering it was he, the good friend, who came to get Kel moving this morning."  
  
From the other side of the door Raoul chuckled in a loud, fatherly way. "He also has more problems than that." Raoul supplied.  
  
"Does he now?" Neal asked. Kel watched in amusement. "And what would his problem be?" He questioned.  
  
Raoul laughed again. "Well for starters, he talks about himself in third person. That's a little disturbing don't you agree?" Kel snickered in response.  
  
"He does-" Neal caught himself before he finished. "No I don't!"  
  
"Yeah." Raoul stated not sounding convinced. "Well both of you... shake a leg. Let's get a move on." He commanded and walked off before there was further argument.  
  
Neal glared at the door for no apparent reason. Then he got up from his place on the floor and dusted himself off. Neal stuck his tongue out at the empty space where Raoul would have once stood. Then he raised his right leg high in the air and shook it. Under his breath, Neal murmured. "I'll shake a leg for you."  
  
Kel laughed and couldn't, and had no desire to, stop. It was great side-splitting laughter that went on without pause for several long minutes, as Neal glared on in displeasure.  
  
~*`^_^`*~  
  
Eventually, he left the room, but before he left, Neal smiled smugly in reference to Kel's late night. "You liked it and you know it." He stated before closing the door firmly behind him. Kel shook her head in disbelief.  
  
*Is he `ever` going to let that drop?* She wondered knowing full well, that he most likely would not. Soon Kel began dressing and preparing for the day quickly and unenthusiastically. After a quick, but refreshing, washing and the donning of several light, loose layers, Kel finally felt ready to start her day. With a light spring in her step, Kel bound out the door and landed, literally, and uncomfortably on top of Neal. His grunt as he hit the floor and Kel's gasp of surprise resounded through the abandoned hallway. Sputtering in embarrassment and jumbled from the fall, Kel untangled herself.  
  
"You oaf." Kel grumbled at Neal. "You are an oaf, you know that? There's no denying it now."  
  
Neal shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  
  
"Why were you outside my door?" She demanded.  
  
"Well, just see if I waste time waiting for you so you don't have to walk alone again. Just see if I do." Neal answered.  
  
"It's one thing to wait, Nealan, it's another to jump my bones as I leave the door."  
  
"I didn't jump you." Neal reasoned. "You fell. Right on top of me I might add."  
  
"Well," Kel defended. "If I did it's only because you're an oaf startling me like that." She glared purposely.  
  
Neal laughed lightheartedly as he nimbly rose to his feet and stood next to Kel as he dusted his backside. "You know you liked it."  
  
"Yes." Kel consented, much to his surprise. "Almost as much as I love having teeth pulled." She answered. Neal wasn't phased, he had expected a comment like this. Kel shook her head and went on. "Minthros, you're a fruit."  
  
Neal looked indignant at the supposed insult. "I am not." He reasoned. "I'm a vegetable." He grinned.  
  
"Ha." Kel scoffed. "That explains a few things."  
  
"Like what?" Neal asked curiously.  
  
"You're seemingly incapability to stay healthy and eat your vegetables."  
  
Neal nodded eagerly, with a smile on his fine face. "I can't help it if I have a thing against cannibalism. It's just wrong." He replied sensibly.  
  
"Yea." Kel responded doubtfully, not knowing how, or even why she should bother to go on. "C'mon oaf." She motioned. "We've got people to impress, or something along those lines, I don't know why else we're here." She started toward the stairs and he followed dutifully.  
  
"Oh? 'We' do?" He emphasized the word. "What are we going to do?" Neal teased suggestively. "Is it something appropriate for public?"  
  
"No." Kel spat, not liking the teasing.  
  
Neal's grin broadened at Kel's distaste. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "Those are my favorite kind of acts."  
  
"I'm sure... and I'm also certain you indulge often." She accused.  
  
"No, I don't." Neal replied honestly. "Not that it concerns you." He trailed and they walked in a peaceful silence for a brief moment. "Anyways... back to the original topic." Neal steered strategically.  
  
"And what would that be...?" Kel pushed, knowing if she didn't Neal would be offended and would most likely share with her anyway.  
  
Neal grinned evilly, as he planned his next words. "You and my darling cousin." He replied in a rare endearing moment.  
  
Kel turned her head and looked before her as they continued out of the Inn. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She hide her face.  
  
Neal rolled his eyes dramatically. "You're smitten-"  
  
"-am not."  
  
"He, meaning Dom, is smitten-"  
  
"-is not."  
  
Neal continued a if he went on uninterrupted. "So I think-"  
  
"-that's a first."  
  
This comment caused a glare and couldn't go completely ignored. "That you should just go ahead and tell him... everything." He finished drastically.  
  
"How about not? You're delusional." Kel responded.  
  
"No, you're just blinded by love, it's cupid's doing." Neal pushed. "And Dom's-"  
  
"A good friend." Kel raised her voice. "Nothing more. He wants nothing more than that and I-" Kel faltered slightly but pressed on. "And neither do I. I know full well how he feels, and it's not love. He's too brotherly for love, and too course and distant at times for love."  
  
"Dom's a different character. There's absolutely no way to read him like a book. He's like you that way, but somehow, I just know. And even if you keep telling yourself differently, that's not going to make it true."  
  
The duo crossed the lawn, nearing their destination. Kel zoned out briefly as Neal droned on about love, trust, friendship, and the importance of honesty. Or some crapload like that.  
  
Kel tuned in briefly and pretended to listen for as long as she could stand it.  
  
"What's the worst that could possibly happen?" He was asking, but not waiting for a reply. "What I'm trying to say is I think you should just tell him... because-"  
  
"Queenscove!" Kel cut in. She had had enough. "Dictate much?" Kel demanded barely hiding her bitterness. Her calm burst as they arrived and stood outside the discussion chamber's door, finishing their own conversation before joining a new, less interesting one.  
  
"What?" Neal asked confused and miffed at being cut off.  
  
"Neal." Kel sighed in exasperation. "This is a friendship." She explained simply as if he didn't know. "Not a dictatorship. And what's with all the preaching lately?"  
  
She waited for a moment, and Neal shrugged his shoulders when he realized she wanted an answer. "I don't know." He stated dejectedly.  
  
"Well , it's great. I appreciate your advice, really I do. But I'd appreciate your silence at the moment a lot more."  
  
Neal nodded. "I was just trying to help." He defended.  
  
"I know." Kel touched his arm gently and reassuringly. "Thank you, but I need to be left alone to my own devices for a few days, maybe just sort things out, in my head," and heart she thought as she went on. "Before I try and tackled the things in my life."  
  
"I understand." Neal answered. While he silently coughed *pregnancy hormones* in his head. Either way, he wasn't going to press things. He was going to try and be more understanding, or at least butt out for the time being.  
  
"Okay," Kel took his hand and directed him toward the door. "Let's be off, I'm sure they're waiting on us. Let's make our grand entrance, shall we?" She turned and looked up into the deep green eyes of her best friends.  
  
"Yes," he agreed in an easy going tone. "We shall." He decided, as the pair entered the warm building and took their seats, preparing themselves for a long day of arguing and silence on their parts.  
  
*A/N: okay, i'm done pouting about not getting to go out and celebrate, or go visit *sigh* Landon *sigh* the oaf i haven't spoken to in FOREVER okay... no more boring you, i'll get back to business... THANK YOUS: (probably boring for some, but necessary... if you don't see your name... well that's you're fault, now go review, cuz i think i got everyone)  
  
*AJ 4EVA: thank you... you're so sweet, and i made it! aren't you proud? tell me just how proud i know you are :)  
  
*Angel4eva3: *blushes* what? *looks around guiltily* was it really about three months... well i'm ashamed, that's pitiful, but you must forgive me :) why? cuz i said so (hehe) and just so you know... the whole "bombarding with emails" didn't worry me, it made me consider another three months just to see if you would... plus i like getting mail so... any time you wanna say hi...  
  
*Angel of Wind: and here's the person that keeps me sane ^-^ what more can i say to you? oh! thanks for the review... and thanks for calling me evil! that was friggen awesome! i always wanted to be evil... uh oh... that blond chick was based on a real person... sorta (whoops) hehe you're story? oh yea... that's...a work in process... promise, it's kinda odd, i need some inspiration... got any?  
  
*Bea2688: die? really? i don't wanna be resonsible for anyone's death... so i hope this helps sustain you... thanks for the kind words  
  
*Bella: now? now's a little soon (hehe) oh well, thanks, i got'er done tho, you see :)  
  
*Brenavae: thanks for the contrubution... it was a pretty good idea huh? i worked ^-^ keep me posted on what you think of this...  
  
*chelsae: i did write... see? goals just give me a reason to buy time to write, and it gives you something to work to, so in my eyes... it's all good  
  
*Clare: that's okay, i don't need critisism :) hehe... and here's the next chappie, so tell me what you think of it *hint*hint*  
  
*Danny: point? how intriging... what are they for? what can i do with them? i like this idea tho... hmmm...  
  
*Dreambeast: hehe, i can't help it that i'm review greedy... 9 more is more than i could ever hope for, it was amazing, help me get some more ^-^  
  
*Emerald eyes22: that's all you need to say! who needs more? i don't... well more reviews, but not more substance, that's great THANKS  
  
*Fate of Destiny: tears? geez, i'm making people die and cry? (whoa that rhymes) gah! talk about guilt trips here ppl was this update faster? i know it was so... tell me how much you loved it :) you make 'review' sound almost threatening... hehe... i like it! (yes you need patience)  
  
*Heather: i like being funny, that's a great compliment for me thanks just ever so much!  
  
*hinote: i'm not retarded! i swear it! if only you knew where that came from... hehe well i'm glad you ran into my story and even more glad (glader?) that you liked it  
  
*Incensio Lady: i think i get the point... you don't want any more? jk... here's MORE hope ya like... let me know...  
  
*jazzelda1213: you're friggen awesome, you not only read, and reviewed, but you were nice and you thought it was funny, that makes me happy  
  
*kel_and_dom4eva: dude! you're the best! i love you! (not in a sick way) you're SO right and that's awesome advice, i love it! thanks, i'll work on that, i think it'll help things... you'll have to tell me if you think i improve any... i'll try to  
  
* Kelly Masbolle: why stop? hehe, it made my day, but i'm easy to please thanks for finding time for me...  
  
*korwen: *pen flys across paper* okay okay okay i'm hurring, does that mean you like it?  
  
*Lady Bee: THANK YOU! "update when you can" you're so nice, you understand... thanks for being #205 and so patient and praising...  
  
*Lara Roberts: two? let's not get greedy LOL and i'm so glad you liked my amusement last chappie and think it makes things better okay, i'm counting on you to keep up the reviews...  
  
*lil: okay, i'll keep writing if you keep reviewing :)  
  
*Naru-Kami-Mehami: i'm gald you like it... i hope you continue to, and continue to read and write all your lovely reviews *hint*hint*  
  
*Naz: brilliant huh? i like that... that alone is enough to keep more going THANKIES  
  
*PsychoLioness13: i'm greedy and review hungy, but atleast i know i have a problem and admit it... FEED ME! hehe neal doesn't have many thoughts... he's so fun to write tho...  
  
*rasberry-drops: no seriously... i didn't think you were joking... at least i hoped you weren't but thanks ^-^  
  
*renzy009: i agree about kel and dom... and i don't HAVE to update, but i will, so you're lucky  
  
*Rowana Silvakisma: i can and i will :-p good point about the one review per chapter thing, but that isn't MY rule, it's ff.net's so... anyway, i'm gald you like and here's an update  
  
*slowbum360: i'm just ever so glad, that you found that amusing and brilliant, those words are just amazing to me... here's an update, i hope you like(eventhough it isn't as big a laugh fest) and as always... review!  
  
*!_SmAsH_!: dictate much? hehe you may not have the MOST reviews this time, but i can promise you have the longest and the one's that brighten my day the most ('cuz they got high, because they got high) you love being the slutty maid, and you know it! Admit it! Kinky? hehe i like that... and scout's honor kinda defeats the purpose when you're not a scout... and i AM glad i went home on halloween when i did, and I HOPE you weren't looking.... and you're right, metalica is a little corrupted, but a little corruption never hurt anyone HAHA.... it's weeks passed Taylor's birthday :- p and i haven't been locked in any closets with Stoner (a fate worse than death) i'm glad you agree.... and i am NOT in LOVE with Landon... even after the road trip... i don't think  
  
*spifferoonigirl: that's part of the amusement that she's pleading the fifth when it doesn't exist, don'tcha think? I couldn't find that Different? story you were talking about, and it really sounds good, so maybe you could help me past my retardation a little.... hmm... random comments, sounds like me ^-^ it's not really a "love spuare" it's more like a chaotic mess... but it's my mess and i love it.... awesome... hehe  
  
*Storm Mage: i'm glad you liked it, here's a new chapter in which i hope you find time to review again... cuz it's adicting  
  
*TPfreak: you like it? you really like it! yay! glad to be of some amusement... and don't you worry about Cleon... i have a plan... and it's all up here *points to head* no wait... it's not there hmmm where is it? jk i got it! review!  
  
*YamisGal: thank you madame (that's my new word) i'm glad you liked it, i hope you like the update as well :)  
  
A/N: i don't mean to sound greedy or anything... (because i know i am ^-^) but c'mon people, i still have faith in you, and i know you can still do better than that, so let's get crackin' you review and i write, i should have more time now, but who's to say really? anyway... i won't put a goal on you just yet, but if i don't get some good results, i just might have to^-^... cuz i'm trying to forget that, i'm addicted to you... but i want it, and i need it, i'm addicted to you... c'mon feed my addiction, cuz there are a lot worse things i could be addicted to.... like... idk.... let's not go there, i might not be able to get back.... okay  
  
PEACE! LOVE! and all that CRAP!  
  
~LDoQ 


	26. I'm ALL Over It!

*~* SqUiRe kElAdRy; MoThEr? *~*  
  
A/N: Here's the new chappie for real this time, i think, i don't know what the deal was there, and it took a lot of doing to get this up so i hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive, forget, and REVIEW! sorry to EVERYONE for the delay, if you're anything like me you hate waiting, and i don't really have an excuse for my tardieness, except i AM retarded, and lazy, i didn't feel like writing and... my families here! OooO i missed them ^-^ moving on, read, and hopefully enjoy... and even more hopefully REVIEW, that's what i live for...  
  
P.S. Tomorrow is RaNdOm TuEsDaY! . yepyep  
  
DEDICATION: This is for the bright partsof my life right now...  
  
Derek, Sunshine, Makenna, Adam, Alek, Aaron, and my big baby Brenna  
  
I just lurve them all... just ever so much ^-^ even in they drive me crazier than i already am that's all just part of the fun right?  
  
AMUSEMENT: here's some amusement for your day... hehe I'll tell you the joke that i told Kevin... he didn't like it, but that's only because he has to suffer with only men for company...  
  
Q: Why did Frosty the Snowman pull down his pants?   
  
A: He heard the snowblower coming.   
  
he told me some jokes too, but they were pretty bad... don't you love it?  
  
You CAN'T Corrupt The Corrupted.... unless you're name is Kenny... don't ask...  
  
*~* SqUiRe kElAdRy; MoThEr? *~*  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
  
?? *I'm ALL Over It!* ??  
  
"Isn't that right, Nealan?" Questioned Alanna the Lioness's rigid, stern and commanding voice.  
  
Instantly, and somewhat comically, Neal's head shot up. Wearily he opened his emerald eyes and blinked several times in an attempt to focus on his unknown surroundings. "Huh-?" Neal mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Uh-huh..." Alanna sounded knowingly. Her tone, Neal noted, was slightly more annoyed than usual. This caused Neal's attention to be slightly more concentrated than it might have normally been as Alanna continued with her light scolding. "That's what I thought." She scowled at her squire and with a warning tone to her voice added, "If you going to insist on plaguing us with your presence, could you at least 'try' to remain conscious?" Neal's knight master demanded crossly.  
  
Neal grinned in a half-hearted effort to look shameful of his actions. *It's not my fault this group of ancient bones are so boring that they can't even make arguing the least bit interesting.* He reasoned inside his head.   
  
However the words that actually came out of Neal's usually smart mouth were somewhat more apologetic. "Yes Ma'am." Neal said with feeling.   
  
His eyes left the peevish face of his knight master as he looked around the now dead, silent room. All eyes were on him. As Neal realized this, his face unexpectedly flooded with warmth. *I've never felt so betrayed.* Neal thought to himself in response to his bodies reaction. He couldn't remember the last time something happened that made him blush.  
  
Neal decided the best thing he could do was to continue with her apology. "I promise I'll try harder Lady. I apologize to everyone." He concluded respectfully, as he met several of his elders eyes to show his honesty.  
  
A brief silence ensued, but the solemn discussions soon resumed without further delay. The pause had done nothing to lighten any of their moods. More long, eyelid-drooping moments followed and despite his apology and promise, Neal found himself silently napping once again. However, it was decided among the awake part of the group that this time they would leave Neal as he was. As Alanna said with a smile, "He's a lot less of a bother this way." And Kel wordlessly agreed.   
  
Time went by painfully slow, but finally the noon bell sounded through the halls. The younger members of the crowd breathed a sigh of relief as the room emptied. The discussions broke for lunch and the vast majority of the people departed as Neal slept peacefully on. Now there were only three people left in the large vacant room. "Are you coming?" Dom asked Kel without the slightest regard for his napping cousin.  
  
Kel smiled. "We can't leave him like this." She reasoned.  
  
Dom shook his head with a slight grin. He eyes sparkled as he took the time to study Kel's face intently. "I would." He shrugged. "I guess you're just a devoted friend." He stated simply.  
  
Kel laughed softly, giving Dom chills at the sound since he knew it was something HE said that had caused Kel's brief amusement. What he was going through watching Kel was both enjoyable and painful, and most definitely frustrating. He hated being torn in so many directions at once.  
  
"I guess I am devoted to Neal." Kel answered. "Although I'm not sure why exactly." She finished with a grin.  
  
"Kel," Dom started reasonably. "Do you really want to disturb him?" He questioned   
  
gesturing in Neal's direction. "He looks almost innocent with that drool falling off his chin and contaminating the table that way." Kel met Dom's eyes and shook her head in a friendly manner.  
  
She then lowered her face and put her heart shaped lips near Neal's dreaming, and yes drooling, head where he was peacefully resting on the table top. She moved to his ear. "Nealan... Nealan..." Kel whispered softly. There was no reaction whatsoever. She raised her voice slightly. "Neal..." Kel sang musically. Still there was no response from her drowsy friend. From the doorway, Dom looked on in amusement, but said nothing. Dom simply chuckled softly at Kel's adorable but failed attempts. Kel turned her head and sent a playful glare in Dom's direction. She straightened from her bent position and roared in an annoyed tone. "Queenscove!"  
  
Neal jumped considerably. He shot up instantly and fully awake. As he jumped to his feet, Neal also crashed into Kel. She stumbled to get out of Neal's way as me bumbled around and responded without thought. "I'm all over it!"  
  
Both Kel and Dom dissolved in amused and hearty chuckles, which only added to Neal's displeasure. Once Kel got her laughter under control, she stammered, "Well get off it."  
  
Dom laughed even harder at Kel's quick wit. Neal raised an eyebrow comically. He was obviously impressed by Kel's reply as well. *She's SO lucky.* Neal decided. *I think I'm finally rubbing off on her. It's about time.* Neal thought, but left it at that making a note to bring that fact up at a later point. Neal's humor and quick thinking prevailed once again was he responded. "I'm not ON it." Her reasoned, and with a sudden burst of energy, Neal jumped on top of the table to add height to his argument. "I'm not on it. I said I was OVER it." Neal grinned proudly.  
  
Kel and Dom laughed again as Neal puffed out his chest and admired his short lived success. "I win." He told the pair simply. Neal then took the time to study his situation as Kel and Dom's laughed increased in strength. He looked down at his feet planted firmly on the large oak table. "Actually," he relented as he thought about the exact meaning of what he had spoken. "I guess I'm sorta on AND over it." He stated as he looked at the table.  
  
"Yea, I guess so." Kel teased.  
  
"So I guess you don't win Meathead." Dom supplied.  
  
"Damn." Neal scuffed his foot against the wood. "That was a close on though wasn't it Meathead?" Neal returned to his cousin.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it was." Dom relented.  
  
Neal looked around the empty room and made an obvious observation. "Hey!" He called. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Lunch." Kel stated.  
  
Dom shook his head at Neal's absurd remark. "I swear there must be some sort of mix-up." Dom decided. "There's no way I can be related to a dense jester such as yourself, Meathead."  
  
"Watch who you call Meathead." Neal complained as he hopped down from the table top.   
  
"I'm watching." Dom said as his eyes closely followed Neal's movements. "But you don't seem to be doing much."  
  
"Funny." Neal stated in his classic sarcastic tone. "I agree though." Neal scowled at his cousin before he went on. "There must have been a mix-up because there's no way I can be related to a prude, stiff, proud, unhumorous, workaholic like you."  
  
Dom stepped forward and before either Kel or Neal could say or do anything, Dom had Neal in a playful but stern headlock. "That's right, Queenscove, you couldn't be so lucky." He smiled and ruffled his cousin's hair to add point to his dominant position.  
  
"This is quite rude and barbaric of you." Neal observed, looking up at Dom through his rumpled hair.  
  
"Yea," Dom agreed. "But I learned such mannerisms from you..."  
  
"I guess you're just one of the fortunate few." Said Neal with a grin as Dom released him.  
  
"I don't know where I'd be without you." Dom said playfully.  
  
"Lost and alone." Neal replied light heartedly. Kel knew she had witnessed a sweet   
  
bonding moment between the cousins, no matter how lightly they pair tried to play it off. Neal was the first to move as he strode purposefully towards the door as Kel and Dom stood next to each other unmoving.  
  
Neal turned from the door way. "What are you two waiting for? An engraved invitation?" Neal questioned impatiently. "It's food! Time's a'wastin'!" With pleasant smiles, Kel and Dom followed a few steps behind the nap rejuvenated Neal.  
  
~*`^_^`*~  
  
"Kel?" Dom looked at his travel worn friend; his expression was one of deep concern. The three had just entered, slightly late, and quickly sat down to eat. Kel sat down at a table immediately and did not go through the lunch line with Neal and Dom. The two men soon got their trays and joined Kel where she sat. "Why aren't you eating lunch?" Dom questioned in a fatherly manner as he sat on her right side.  
  
"Hmm-?" Kel broke out of her sullen daze and answered Dom's question after a slight delay of senses. "Oh, I don't feel like it." She stated plainly. Truth be told, Kel's morning sickness still had not gone away. It didn't seem likely that it would soon either, and just the sight of her friends' lunches was making her ill.  
  
"Kel, I worry about you." Dom stated with a slight, uncertain scowl.  
  
"Why?" Kel asked as she paid special attention to focus on Dom's face and not his food when she spoke to him. Kel reached a shaking hand out and covered Dom's own large, calloused palm in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "I'm fine." She concluded.  
  
The gesture touched Dom deeply, and he knew no proper way to express his gratitude to Kel for being so caring. "You look pale." He observed still not ready to let the matter drop.  
  
"Well, I guess..." Kel trailed briefly. "I suppose I'm still not feeling real good." Kel noted Dom's eyes widen in distress so she quickly went on. "But I'm sure I'm fine." Kel smiled brightly to add to her argument.  
  
Dom returned the caring gesture. Then he cast a wistful glance in Neal's direction. He was hoping to find some support in his crusade to get Kel to eat, but was met with decided nothingness and silence. Neal was intently focused on the meal before him, as if he hadn't eaten in over a month. Nothing was going to tear him away. Neal was completely oblivious to the occurrences surrounding him. Dom had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't blind luck that Neal found himself so occupied, but there wasn't much Dom could do about it.  
  
Dom considered pressing the food issue with Kel further, but there didn't seem to be a point in taking such action. Finally Dom decided against saying anything more at this time. He didn't know where exactly his boundaries of 'concerned friend' lay, and he didn't want to over step his place. He was Kel's friend and the concern there only went so far until it made things look more than friendly. After all, Neal was Kel's best friend, he might be a meathead, but he was knowledgeable when it came to certain things. If Neal wasn't concerned by Kel's skipping one meal, Dom reasoned. What grounds did he himself have for worry? He firmly decided that his reasoning made perfect sense and left things where they were.  
  
It wasn't until Kel skipped supper that evening and breakfast the following three mornings that Dom began to panic. When she did eat, Kel looked pained and appeared to force every swallow. She ate sparingly and only pushed herself to eat what little she did to please Dom. Kel ate to please Dom. That was the truth. He didn't know it, she wouldn't admit it, and Neal... well, Neal thinks he knows everything so there isn't much to say there.  
  
However, Dom still avoided drama by not bringing his concerns to the surface and causing what he thought would be unnecessary confrontation. It took some time, but Dom managed to convince himself that Kel was suffering from homesickness and nothing more. Her moods were dreamy and somewhat longing at times, so Dom used this as evidence to create a case for Kel's nostalgia. The company had been in Scanra for a long and dragging five days, but it was fairly obvious to everyone in on the discussions that things were going nowhere, no progress was being made, and nothing was moving along as they had hoped.   
  
Raoul had come to the decision a day ago that a group of this size was not needed to sit and accomplish nothing, so he was sending nearly half the crowd back to Corus to fulfill other duties. Dom had shared his observations on Kel's eating habits and his homesickness theory with Lord Raoul, and the choice was made that Dom, Neal, and Kel would be among those released from the seemingly pointless discussions. Dom wanted to go with Kel, as a friend. Alanna was happy to be briefly rid of Neal. Raoul gave Kel orders plain and simple: to relax and take things easy for awhile. It was common knowledge that Kel wasn't feeling her best and Raoul left the decision to her, she could go back to her quarters at the palace or she could spend some more time at her home in Mindelan. But he didn't want her on the road, traveling and overdoing things as she was likely to do. So the decision was made, the people were notified, and the smaller body of Tortallan servers started out on the road two days later.  
  
A/N: Hmmm... and I want to thank you... for giving me the best day of my life...(whoops, i don't own that... props to Dido) Thank you very much... your reviews mean so much to me, i'm going to take the time to thank you all individually again... be patient ^-^  
  
*AJ 4EVA: yea, well i DID write more fast, it just took me forever to type it... sorries .  
  
*alanna: I'm just ever so glad you like it... and i'll try to keep going, i'm always looking for inspiration... got any? hehe  
  
*Alcapacien: interesting is a good thing right? guess so if you can't wait for more :smiles:  
  
*amethyst43: hey that's great, whatever gets you to review ::evil smile:: uh okay, i agree with you... i DO need to concentrate on those facts more, and trust me i'm getting there, i'm working on it...i have a plan... i think...  
  
*Ana Morales: am i odd... or when you :jumps around on one foot: well that makes me think you have to go to the bathroom, that's the picture i get...okay i know i'm odd i deal with it but here's more... ::big cheesy grin:: sorry about the typo's "I'm NOT retarded, i swear it!" at least i don't think i am... OF COURSE Neal's spoken for... i spoke for him... he's ALL mine :smiles:  
  
*Angel4eva3: Man! what're you thinking skiping the review for a chapter like that? LOL random e-mail sound okay, sometimes it's good to vent a little bit... so what's the deal with your boyfriend? or ex? it's sounds interesting... e-mail me if you wanna, i don't mind (chit_sk8er@yahoo.com)  
  
*BEA2688: ::pretends to run in slow motion:: i'm going hehe oh, and here's more to read .  
  
*Bella: Dude! i don't think so... oh okay, you talked me into it ^-^  
  
* bubblegum*girl: hmm... more peopl slacking off on their reviews::galres:: ...jk, just don't let it happen again :) Neal's like me... he knows all... ::grins:: and the inn has thin walls... idk  
  
*Call Me Nobody?!: whoa dude! this HAS taken a year... that blows my mind... hey, i got some of my best quotes from here too! lol too bad no one ever knows what i'm ranting about... hehe, do they ever? NO VIOLENCE! neal's mine, i have other plans for him, you shall see soon, or someday... hehe whoa that's one heck of a full name...  
  
*Clare: hmm i have a lot of stress, i don't want to be the cause of stress for others, here's an update, sorry it wasn't sooner :) I'm glad someone appreciates my answering and it DOES take awhile, but i figure it's worth it... mosquitoes? that's odd...  
  
*Danny: ::does happy dance:: oh yea, i got 20 points! go ME! i like points, i'm not sure why, i don't know what i can do with them, but it still makes me feel cool .  
  
*dom lover: i agree... i do have an obligation and i'm working on it... but some things are beyond my control ::smiles:: you know?  
  
* D.R.: is that the only reason for your review? oh well i suppose that's as good a reason as any...right? Right!  
  
*dragon defender: yea... it could be confusing, i'm easily confused myself... what's confusing you and i'll try and clear it up.  
  
*Fate of Destiny: ::head drops:: i'm sorry ::blushes:: my name is LDoQ and i have a probelm... i'm ADDICTED to reviews... i love 'em... can't get enough...*hint*hint* yes yes, i know... i know... no, no i don't know... i don't know much of anything...  
  
*Fhire: man i hate it when my character get thwaped... oh well, they deserved it, and they've made up ::grins:: and wow... i get a box! go me!  
  
*henna anton: hey, whatever works, you review, i write... it's all good .  
  
*I'm not Weird, I'm Gifted: the BEST?? ::hopeful look:: out of a lot? yAy for me! and i'm updateing again... isn't that just great??  
  
*Incensio Lady: HEY! that's a pretty good idea, i LIKE it! I should start a series of short stories... "The secret Fantasies/ Uknown lives of Nealan of Queenscove" good idea eh?  
  
*jazy716: Kel telling Dom is in the plan... trust me, i'll get 'er done ::red neck smile::  
  
*K.C.: Thankie, thankies... i'm gald you like and i hope to hear more from you :)  
  
*MEEEEE: hmm... i wonder who this could be*cough*they killed kenny!*cough*... :p hehe it wouldn't be so confusing if you read more than one chapter, but whatever floats your boat... i'm sure I'll talk to you soon enough so...yea  
  
*Lady Bee: yay! someone who understands my addiction, here's the next chappie :)  
  
*lady tiger: you can only submit one per chapter (dang, dumb rule...:p) but many is good, keep it up, i like many ::big smile::  
  
*Lara Roberts: hint hint? that's my line... like this... i updated, now you review *hint*hint* i'm good, i know...sorry for being so slow... can you find it in your heart to forgive me??  
  
*lfk214: love is always good, especially when it causes you to review... i like that... no wait... i LOVE it and it COULD hurt for kel to tell dom, i could make it hurt ::hehe:: jk  
  
*Magelet1: ::drops head and looks guilty:: yes... i noticed, shame on me....  
  
*molly: i AM thankful for my reviews...VERY thankful indeed, but i am dedicated, probably not as much as i could be...but i am...  
  
*Mythical Knight: YES! i know... i hate that, my favorite fic hasn't been touched in over a year as well...i'm slow... but not that slow... and I'll work on the fluff... i tired to put some, i just don't want to over do it, but a little fluff never hurt anyone :p right?  
  
*Paparazzi: yAy! i'm just ever so glad my plot wasn't stupid.... here's a chapter, let it keep you busy and content for awhile... and review... and i'll atempt to get some writing done  
  
*p-e-n-n-n-a-m-e: okay... here's more... sorry for the delay... just make me feel all guilty why don't you?  
  
*PoisonMoon: if you think i have imagination now... you just wait till you see what i have planned and what's coming up... hehe thanks for the review...  
  
*PrincessAlyssa16: TODAY! i'm going to update again today! aren't you glad? hey, if you're gonna read that much you should review more... hehe +hint+hint+ sorry i can't help it  
  
*rockchikgc: -gasp- favorites list? oOoh i love that idea, that makes me happy thanks  
  
*singer-of-all-songs: thanks... okay, okay, here's more story sheesh... lol  
  
*!_SmAsH_!: sshhh....only YOU know about the dictates... gah! did you just call me a punta? what's up with that? huffy-my-puffy... oOo that's a good 'un... oh no, NO! not the bologna song AGAIN! gah!... you shall pay for this on Random Tuesday... not really... because they got high, because they got high... i got that song :) Dougie IS very fortunate isn't he? .  
  
*spifferoonigirl: yepyep thanks, i found that story and realized i'd already read it :) here's something to add to your long list of other reading material  
  
*Tibberon: thanks, i'm exstatic that you like it so much...read and review more k? ^-^  
  
*TPfreak: i'm getting to hte cleon part, and i think you're gonna like it... it cracks me up anyway, and i haven't even WRITTEN it yet... hehe, you need to learn to like reviewing more, that's what keeps me going! (whoops, i hardly ever review myself... shhh don't tell).  
  
*treanz-alyce: thank you much, i went on... aren't you proud? review and tell me how proud you are... that would be great ::big smile::  
  
I'm done boring you for now... i'll try and get something accomplished and update soon, just cuz i love and cherish all my loyal and faithful reviewers .  
  
until then... review to amuse yoursleves... hehe, like you didn't see that one coming  
  
--LDoQ 


	27. Childish Temptation

SqUiRe KeLaDrY; mOtHeR?  
  
A/N: none of you could possibly have any idea how guilty i feel for the HUGE delay on the update, i could blame it on my insanity, my crazy schedule, no time, no energy or ambition... but do you really care? As long as it's up... okay, i hope everyone likes, I really am sorry... and don't let you're anger at me keep you from reviewing because without reviews i won't have a reason to update. Happy Friday to all!  
  
DEDICATED TO: the infinately wise Yoda Layne! for putting up with me all the time, even when i'm acting all grouchy and pissy and hating the world. No matter what, she's there for me you have to love her for it! BTW! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!!! I can't believe you...now only a bazillion ppl know the bj thing. Where would i be without you to make me laugh? and to myself, cuz i'm proud i finally got this done, it was work, and because i feel like doing it, i need a good pick me up... without myself there wouldn't be a story so... yay GO ME!  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
Childish Temptation  
  
The scenery was the same as it had been all along. The sky was dull and cloudy, but the day was warm. There was just enough humidity in the air to make the riders uncomfortable. Other than that there wasn't much to note. A trail wound through a small grove and was travel worn. The small path was crowed with Tortallan riders and the men were plastered with dust. The calm serene hush was disturbed only by the simple clatter of horse hooves, and the casual banter and conversations of small groups of men. As in all groups, there is at least one person who simply cannot stand to let things rest and because of this, the calm was momentarily disrupted.  
  
"Hey..." Neal whined and several people's heads and focus' turned his way. Content with the new attention he pressed on. "My butt hurts." He stated matter-of-factly. He whined again and his lower lip jutted outward in a childish act that added emphasis to his statement.  
  
Kel scoffed lightly at her best friends "profound" remark and raised a questioning brow. She didn't even say anything before Neal felt the need to defend himself.  
  
"What?" He pouted. "It does. We've been on the road all day. And my butt is seriously punishing me for it." He repeated.  
  
Kel was in no mood to deal with a childish Neal at the moment and she shot him a bitter look. Still, she knew if she didn't say anything, no one else would, and Neal would just continue to whine and complain. "That's not all that's going to hurt when I get done with you." Kel muttered.  
  
Neal's eyes widened and his focus was intent. Then that same old cocky smile sneaked across his warm lips. "Hmm..." He sounded. "That sounds kinky." Neal stated with a suggestive wink.  
  
Kel was not impressed. "That's not quite what I meant Nealan." She finished tartly. "I was thinking more along the lines of bruises. Or possible broken bones."  
  
Neal's jaw dropped in mock surprise. "Are you..." He stammered. "Are you threatening me?" He questioned in a broken voice.  
  
Kel smiled despite her want to 'not' humor Neal. "Yes." She grinned. "Yes, I am." Kel stated proudly.  
  
"Okay." Neal shrugged with a gleam in his eye. "I was just making sure. You know I could easily take you down Lady Keladry. So I'm not too worried about it." He finished with a self-assured nod of the head.  
  
"Pssh." Kel scoffed, enjoying herself more than she thought she would by humoring (slightly) Neal's banter. "You should be worried about it. Besides," she added. "Think how shameful it would be to have to admit you were beaten by a girl." She smiled trying to mimic Neal's cockiness.  
  
"What girl?" Neal asked sarcastically. "Oh," he mocked surprise. "I forgot you were still trying to play out that charade."  
  
Kel scowled and shook her head in Neal's general direction, but his comment wasn't all that upsetting to her. She tilted her head at an angle but didn't say anything as she tried to look at least somewhat threatening.  
  
Neal cocked one eyebrow as he puffed out his chest and smacked himself over the heart in a challenging manner. "Bring it." Neal dared.  
  
Kel laughed softly under her breath and shook her head some more in amusement as she answered. "Queenscove, don't tempt me." Kel warned as Dom and the men around them looked on in obvious entertainment.  
  
"Tempt you?" Neal questioned with a smirk. "How kinky."  
  
"No." Kel shook her head. "It really isn't." She stated firmly.  
  
"It kinda sounds that way..." Neal trailed.  
  
Kel remained strong. "No Queenscove. That's just your overactive imagination."  
  
Neal opened his mouth in continued argument, but it was Dom's melodic voice that came forth. "He's almost right, Kel, it does sound that way." Dom reasoned.  
  
Neal's face broke into what could only be described as a triumphant grin. "Yea Kel, see that, I'm right." Neal boasted.  
  
Dom gave a short and hearty laugh. "Not quite Meathead. If I remember correctly, I said 'almost right'. There's a difference."  
  
"Still," Neal argued. "It's something."  
  
Kel scowled directly at Dom and mouthed the words, "thanks a lot." Then she turned her head towards the sky. "Oy mens." She muttered. Then louder she spoke to Neal. "Okay, I give up. You win... this time."  
  
Neal gave a crooked smile, and hearing those words seemed to satisfy him since he didn't say another word on the matter. It wasn't Dom's argument so he left things as the were too, and the somber silence again enveloped the group. Almost as soon as their voices dropped, a loud clap of booming thunder ripped through the gloom stricken gray sky.  
  
As if the rumbling thunder was a cue, a small band of people appeared on the distant horizon. Dom and the crowd were tense and on the alarm in a matter of seconds, but the feeling of apprehension soon dissolved as the small bands' traveling banner came into view. They were a group of mobile performers. Players, actors, but most of all musicians made up the small crowd. Sargent Domitan settled back onto his mount now that the possibility of the approaching crowd being a threat was not longer in question.  
  
Since both groups were traveling at opposite directions and their approach was smooth. (don't worry this won't turn into some sort of math problem) As the performers neared it became clear that nearly all of them carried some sort of instrument with them. It was this fact that gave Neal his newest form of oddball amusement.  
  
His gaze was focused and intent upon the colorfully dressed minstrels Dom's crowd was soon to meet. No one said anything as travel continued and soon enough the two bands met and passed by one another without much more than a nod of the head and a kind greeting of hello. There was now quite a bit of distance between the two crowds when suddenly and without warning Neal burst forth.  
  
"This one time, at band camp, with a tuba...or was it a flute?" Before he could get another word out, Kel abruptly cut him off.  
  
"Neal," she spoke as one would to an annoying toddler. "You've never been to band camp." She plainly reasoned. She knew there was no way he would win this one because there was no real way Neal could argue something that was such a plain lie.  
  
"Yea I have." Neal fought pointlessly. "Besides, how would 'you' know?" He demanded.  
  
Kel wrinkled her brow as if her head was hurting her, or possibly as if she was planning to hurt someone nearby. Kel pressed on for the sake of an argument she was sure to be victorious in. Also she felt that Neal shouldn't be allowed to have too much fun on this trip. "Neal, I'm your best friend, am I not?" She didn't really need a response, so she didn't wait for one. "Then I think I would know." She concluded and set her case to rest.  
  
"Yeah." Neal relented somewhat reluctantly, as if there was more. "But that's only been for the past seven years. I had a good life before you, ya know. It was a perfectly unimpaired ten years." Neal pressed.  
  
Kel gave a tired sigh as if to signal that this conversation was taking entirely too much energy. Still, she offered no response. She didn't have to. She knew it was pointless. Also this was the point that Dom chose to involve himself in the banter that was going on around him. It was a bold move on his part, but anything that could be done to help Kel, he knew was worth doing... and if it annoyed Neal in the process, it was even better.  
  
"I knew you those first ten years, Meathead. I remember quite plainly what a rambunctious heathen you were, and still sometimes are. Anyway, that's not the point. There was NO band camp. You'd have to have some form of musical abilities for that."  
  
Neal's deep emerald gaze locked on the equally intent sapphire eyes of his cousin. He responded uncharacteristically by only using two words to reply. "Harsh." Neal stated. "Very harsh." Neal's mouth was poised to say more, but the approaching storm cut him off. Thunder bellowed through the sky and cut off conversations everywhere.  
  
"See," Dom went on. "Even the people up there," he gestured vaguely towards the sky, "want you shut up."  
  
"Well jee Dom, that's nice of you, first you dash all my hopes and dreams of being a musician and practically tell me I'm a lost cause and then you tell me to shut up. Can't you just feel the love in this family?" He questioned in his same mocking way.  
  
Dom opened his mouth and was trying to chose his words carefully when more thunder shattered through the gray sky.  
  
Neal grinned and gave a little smirk. "Now who's being told to shut up?" He asked happily. Dom didn't say anything, he just closed his mouth and turned his attention to the road, but he couldn't help but notice Kel's smile and her attempt to hide small giggles because of Dom's humiliation. This didn't upset him in any way. In fact it was the best part of his day to see that glorious smile Kel sometimes let's loose when she thinks no one is looking. It's a secret smile that Dom feels giddy to think he caused.  
  
The rode on for some time until they reached a small clearing in the dense woods. Here the crowed paused to feed, water, and rest their mounts. Twenty or so weary soldiers gratefully got off of their horses and stretched their travel strained muscles. Dom hung around and anxiously kept what he told himself was a "fatherly watch" on Kel. He watched closely as she tied Peachblossom to a tree away from all other life forms, just to ensure the spunky horse didn't decide to take a small nip at anything invading his space. Once Peachblossom was secure Kel veered from the beaten path and made her way into the dense forest. Intrigued and some what concerned. Dom followed slowly behind.  
  
Kel felt the need to take a break and relieve herself from the group for a time. She also felt more than a little compelled to relieve her bladder. So she started out into the forest to find a secluded tree. Kel figured a walk through the forest would be a peaceful excursion; she was wrong. The moment she started out, Kel was tense for some inexplicable reason. Kel continued to walk despite the uncomfortable feeling she was having. Was it just her imagination, or was there most leaves rustling than just her footsteps should make? Every muscle in Kel's body was taut, but she was unsure of what sort of action to take. She mentally checked for any weapons she might have on her, and only found a small hand dagger in her boot. This wasn't reassuring. She had to do something.  
  
Kel spun sharply on her heel and took off on a brisk jog back in the direction of her group and the road. Blindly she ran, and she wasn't sure why, but relief filled her when she ran smack into the strong arms of Sargent Domitan.  
  
Kel gave a surprised gasp as she collided with the strong muscles of Dom's chest. She looked up into his searing blue eyes and repressed a smile she was dying to share. Instead she scowled and demanded curtly asked. "Dom, were you following me?"  
  
Dom eyes widened and he almost had the look of a trapped animal. "Yes. . ." He answered slowly. "But only because I was concerned." He defended.  
  
"Well, Dom..." Kel began. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm not a child. I don't think I was going to get lost, and I do know how to defend myself." Kel didn't mean her words to come out sounding so harsh, but Dom had really given her a fright and that was just her natural reaction.  
  
Dom dropped his head. "I know that." He breathed softly.  
  
Kel's knees buckled. Dom looked so sweet and apologetic. She couldn't possibly continue to speak to him in such a manor.  
  
"I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Kel defended. "It's just... you scared me."  
  
Dom lifted his head and his eyes met Kel's. Right away she could feel her heart beat quicken, and she wasn't sure she liked it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Dom spoke gently.  
  
"It's fine." Kel assured.  
  
"Where were you headed?" Dom questioned.  
  
"I was just going to relieve my bursting bladder and try to clear my head."  
  
"Yea," Dom nodded. "I was just concerned for you."  
  
"Well I'm fine, Dom. I don't need you to hold my hand, I think I can manage on my own, so you can go back to the group." Kel wasn't really trying to get rid of Dom, she just really needed some time to herself at the moment. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd warn me or something next time if you were going to follow me." Kel finished.  
  
Dom was a little put off by Kel's words, but he wasn't going to let that get him down. He easily gathered a longing stare and gave a heavy sigh. "You know I'd follow you any where Kel."  
  
Kel laughed softly. "Even to the privy?"  
  
"Yea, I'd go anywhere with you or for you. Whatever you need."  
  
Kel felt almost certain that Dom could have no idea how words like that affected her and melted her heart. She didn't quite know how to respond to that. "Thanks Dom, that's sweet. I don't think I'd mind too much having you with me all the time." That made Dom smile. "But not right now okay?"  
  
He nodded. "Understandable." He stated.  
  
"I promise to return."  
  
"And I shall miss you every second you are gone." Dom said full of feeling.  
  
Kel laughed. "Oh Sargent, you're such a tease."  
  
So are you. Dom thought. You just don't know it. He watched longingly as Kel walked away from him and carefully made her way deeper and deeper into the forest. He resisted the urge to follow her yet again. Not until Kel was completely out of his sight did Dom turn around and make his way back to the road.  
  
More thunder and the start of a few sparse sprinkles of rain followed. By this point it was a little more than obvious that there was something queer about this thunderstorm. The sky was dark with clouds and despite the start of rain, it was still hot and humid out. Only there seemed to be something more than a simple rain storm brewing.  
  
The only bright thing Kel could see about this storm was at least it was a little refreshing and it did seem to be ridding most of the ridders of their fine layer of road dust. On the other hand the dust was starting to be replaced by mud. It was only a matter of minutes before heaven's flood gates were opened. Within one minute of the start of the downpour, all of the riders were drenched... and cranky. All this compiled to make many in the group unalert and unfocused. There was no stopping. While they were trapped in obscurity and dimness where the could barely see what was right before their face, the group trudged onward.  
  
The riders distracted situation and the environment around them was why no one noticed when trouble came from the sky. No alert was given when a vicious band of stormwings emerged from the steel colored clouds and descended without warning on the unsuspecting group. And unfortunately this was a case where one word could have saved a lot of people a lot of forthcoming pain.  
  
A/N: wipes tired brow 2,653 words... is that enough... cuz that was hard work. Luv Ya'll! A/N: you know the drill... REVIEW!  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU'S!!!  
  
AJ 4EVA: well i still hope you're proud of how this is turning out, this chapter was more for amusment, but i'm working on 28 and will have it done asap... i hope, have faith!  
Alcapacien: YES! why didn't anyone tell me interesting was good? lol... so glad you like keep up the good reviewin' work  
Ana Morales: yea, i used to agree about Dom not being upset with kel but i'm not sure... we'll just have to see how things turn out because i haven't even decided yet, well i'm glad you like, keep reviewin'  
Bella: uh... NOW! i'm actually going to update now... are you proud? being good doesn't work... i'm ALWAYS good for the most part... no... well there was that one time... oh! and when Jim came over... and OH NEVERMIND... review!  
Clare: Dude, i'm glad you think it's worth the time to thank everyone, i agree, and i hope a few others do too... there really isn't much to the corruption/kenny story. kenny just happens to be the one and only guy i've ever proposed to... anywho read and review -k-?  
Death Goddess Assassin: I'm glad you like, and i'll work on the paragraph spacing thing, it might just be laziness on my part -  
Fate of Destiny: glad you like . that makes me just ever so happy and just wait until the arrive back in Corus, now that's gonna be fun t- hehehe  
Lady Bee: yep, my bad... been REALLY lazy in the writing department, plz forgive me and review :) thanx for the patience!  
Lara Roberts: well i kept writing, it just took me a very long time, don't use that as an example... go ahead and review now hinthint  
lfk214: I fixed everything and now i'm updating... doesn't that deserve a review??  
missi mia: it's getting to the point where i'm starting to believe it will never be over... oh well gotta love it doncha?  
molly: dude! you're like my new best friend or something... i mean no one elses review made me get up out of my chair and dance around the room. THANK YOU so much. that means a lot to mean and i hope to hear more from you peace!  
Mythical Knight: thanks i appreciate it a lot. i'm seriously thinking there's nothing i love more than reviews. sorry for the delay, i hope you like the chapter and i'll work on making them longer...  
Paparazzi: I feel ashamed of how slow this update was, i really need to work on that, sorry but i hope this contents you for a time, and then of course you always have reviews to amuse yourself with O.o  
PoisonMoon: yea i know my characters don't often act in their time period, but that's how i get my kicks is by messing things like that up. i'm glad you like... review!  
PsychoLioness13: Look i updated I'm so proud... are you proud too? good then go ahead and review, i won't mind :D  
rasberry-drops: whoops :blushes: sorry but i fixed it!  
santapaws: i don't see an end anywhere soon so don't worry yet, it's just a slow process with everything else i have going on... muffins and cheese...? that's... distubing?  
shadowfaxlover: don't worry... many people will someday know of kel's pregnancy, but like i said, someday... and sorry about my technical difficulties...  
!SmAsH!: hello inspiration! don't worry, you'll be back in the story soon enough, if anything just to piss you off... ain't i sweet? i can't believe you even considered killing kenny! jim is another story... but we can't go there... i'm done with that... yea we do need a new song... and incase you missed the memo... Random Tuesdays are supposed to be back and better than ever... but what can i say? see ya l8er you punk gabacho... oh wait, thats me huh? oh well O.o YOU. GO. REVIEW. NOW. oh did you hear i was gothic? newayz  
snakefeather: glad you like... sowwies for my etreme tardiness!  
Ti-Ti: I'll continue i promise, glad you like and i'll consider a K/J romance for a writers block project or something... I know what the NBA is have no fear, but i watch the NHL more... more violence... plus...GO RED WINGS! (that should make derek happy)  
treanz-alyce: i can't help my retardedness... i mean... strike that... am i above your mantle? t-hehe... do i get to go up there again? since i'm updateing now, you can go above mine for reviewing...otay?  
Valese: yessum... glad you like... i have with my writing no matter what it is, but sometimes i have a little too much fun, can you tell? anyway i'll write as fast as i can and you review otay buckwheat? yea that was different, i know...  
  
hmm we have a problem here... this is a shorter list than i'd like... i NEEd more reviews hint hint, if you loved me you'd do it oh yea no one loves me 


	28. Shane?

**SqUiRe kElAdRy; MoThEr?**

_A/N: whoops, look what I found. blushes I was beating myself up for not haveing this done and i kept trying to write... who would've thought that i was a chapter ahead of myself the whole time? sorry. my bad. here ya'll go. Enjoy. And for you're future reference, now it's only a matter of how fast and energetically you review cuz i've gotten it all written and typed up to chapter thirty where it breaks off for a sequal. Aren't you proud of me? I had to have something to do on vacation. Good times. Good stuff. Go on, go read now._

_Look Yoda! It's SHANE!!_

_DeDiCaTiOn: this chapter is dedicated to Kraft® Dinner for all it's cheeziness, I HAPPEN TO LIKE CHEESE thank you very much... and it's not so much cheese as it is sarcasm, that's just the way i am... live with it or don't. Peace, love, and chicken grease!_

_This is also for the tiny man who has my heart Aidan Robert, born November 18. I love my little baby boy._

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

_Shane_

Kel awoke to nothing short of agony; searing, mind-numbing pain, nothing short of misery and she had no clue as to the reason for her torment. She felt battered, crumpled, and... lost. Her vision was horribly blurred and unfocused. It seemed no matter how many times she blinked or how hard she tired, the world continued to shake and fall around her. There was only one word needed to explain what Kel felt and what she was experiencing: shattered. And to top all that off, some unknown and rather annoying stranger was hovering over her, and he wouldn't stop spinning. Kel felt ill and there was nothing she could do about it. Kel wanted to say something to the quirky man hanging over her but found she couldn't speak. On the other hand the young man didn't seem to be having the same struggle she was. His lips were moving rather rapidly, but for some unknown reason, Kel's ears were ringing so badly she couldn't catch a single word. His sandy hair hung down across his tanned forehead and dangled teasingly into his chill blue eyes. Finally his mouth stopped and his thin lips formed a smile then he nodded reassuringly as if he honestly thought Kel understood the words he had just spoken. Kel wasn't sure why, there was no levelheaded explanation for it, but she felt oddly comforted by the youthful newcomer. Then again Kel knew for a fact she was anything but levelheaded at the moment; her body was screaming in protest for something she couldn't remember doing to it, her head was about to split open any minute, her ears were still ringing, and none of her five senses were functioning properly. Still, Kel was in no way tense or panicked. Then the mans mouth started moving again, and Kel scowled in frustration as she tried without success to grasp even one distinguishable word from the jumble.

"Shane." He smiled again showing off perfectly straight, white teeth. Kel was startled when she clearly heard his strong voice. It was all too much to take. Kel drifted once again into peaceful oblivion, and she quite easily decided to remain there for a good long time. She loved the pacifist, uninterrupted environment she found waiting for her.

They had been attacked; brutally assaulted without reason or just cause. Dom's regiment had suffered several casualties. Most of the men suffered small scratches and scrapes, a handful of them came out the ordeal with some fairly serious injuries, one lone individual was in critical condition, and sadly enough, one was dead.

One thing was certain. Even if a man wasn't physically hurt, the whole group suffered greatly. Kel was the one in critical condition. She had a long cut along her jaw line and a deep gash on her right shoulder. She had taken a blunt blow to the head and had several, scattered bruises all over her body. Neal fluttered over her unmoving form like an over-protective mother. He wouldn't let any healer but himself touch or even come near Kel, for obvious reasons. Still this worried Dom, since he had no clue as to the extent of Kel's situation. Dom wasn't completely confident in his cousin abilities, but there weren't really any other options. Dom was also sure that if it had been any one but Kel hurt, he would have had unbounded trust in Neal's healing skills.

Everyone was deeply concerned about Kel, mostly because as they cleaned and bandaged her wounds and Neal did everything else he could for his friend, Kel remained comatose. It was as if she was in some engrossed, somber slumber; only she hadn't woken up yet; and the days kept passing. All of Neal's attempts to reach Kel in her subconscious state failed miserably.

These days were long, slow, and painful to endure for Dom. Kel wasn't slipping away from them as far as they could tell, but she also wasn't improving by any means. Dom pushed his men, making the return trip to Corus hard, forced, and seem to drag, but they made it home quicker than they had planned even with the attack. There was nothing Dom himself could do for Kel except talk to her un-responsive form and be there for her... constantly. And he was.

In two excruciatingly extended days of demanding travel, they made it home to the warm, safe confines of the Corus palace. Kel made the entire journey tied securely to her loyal gelding. Peachblossom seemed to sense the gravity and seriousness of the situation and calmly allowed Dom to secure and dismount Kel's lifeless body from him every morning, noon, and night.

It was just before noon on the third day when the beaten and travel worn crowd burst through the familiar, mighty iron gates. It was within minutes after their arrival that Kel was settled comfortable into her own bed and living quarters in the palace. In a jumbled rush , Duke Baird entered the room and sent the rest of its occupants out the door while he started his examination of Kel. Twenty agonizing minutes passed as Neal paced outside in the hall. Owen and Seaver watched the door nervously as if it might come alive and attack all of them. Cleon and Merric were with their knight masters and not at court at the present moment. Five of the men from the group went off right away to send letters out to Lord Raoul and Lady Alanna still in Scanra, to Kel's parents at home in Mindelan, and to her older brother Iness, Cleon's knight- master. The rest of the men were spread out taking care of various tasks or having their own wounds from the attack checked and taken care of; and a few of them were standing outside of Kel's bedroom door with her friends, patiently waiting. However much Dom wanted and felt like he need to stay by Kel's side, he knew he couldn't. Dom knew what duties he had to take care of. As Baird was in taking a look at Kel, Dom was in a hot and stuffy room immersed in the task of giving progress reports to King Jonathon. The Sargent was updating his king on the Scanra war situation, giving the details of their trip home, and of the Stormwing attack the group faced. Dom was anxious and impatient as he sat in the monarch's presence and answered his questions. All Dom wanted to was to be by Kel's side, holding her hand, and whispering soft, consoling words to her.

"All right. I can tell you're distracted and would much rather be somewhere else, Sargent. You're dismissed." The king smiled kind and knowingly. "Go ahead and check on Kel."

Dom could barely contain his gratitude. "Thank you, Sire." Dom didn't wait a second longer than was necessary. He felt no need to linger and a strong desire to run. With that Dom jumped up and raced down the long and winding corridors separating him from Kel. He arrived, not quite out of breath, to the three uneasy and still waiting faces of Neal, Owen, and Seaver. By this time the few others that had been waiting had left. They all looked at him but said nothing. Neal attempted a reassuring smile just as the brass knob turned. The door opened and the Duke stepped out. Dom tried to be calmed by the fact that as his uncle emerged he didn't look concerned. If anything, the aging healer looked puzzled. Dom and everyone waiting was one edge waiting for Baird to speak.

"Kel's fine." He started off. "Obviously you're all very worried about Kel, what with her situation and all. The attack didn't help considering she's pre-"

Neal coughed loudly and harshly at this point purposely cutting his father off. Four pairs of eyes turned his way. "Sorry." He mumbled. " I had a tickle." With that the attention was soon drawn back to Baird. There was little time for any of them to be suspicious of Neal's actions at a time like this. Still, the Duke knew his son. Baird questioned Neal with his eyes, unsure of how to continue. Neal sternly shook his head and while no one but his dad was looking, he mouthed the words: "Don't-Say-It."

This whole exchange only too a few short seconds and Baird neatly covered his tracks and continued. "The attack didn't help considering she's pretty stressed at the moment. But if you're Kel is there a moment when you're not stressed by something?" He questioned nonchalantly. "She brings it on herself. Worrying senselessly about Neal," Baird smiled and went on. "She worries about all her friends and her family. She feels like SHE has to take care of them or no one else will. But sometimes people don't need to be taken care of. She worries about her Ordeal next year, and that's understandable. She worries about all of it... she worries too much."

Dom felt his uncle was purposely being vague and evasive. "So...?" He pressed.

"So," Baird took the hint and went on. "When Kel took the blow to the head during the attack that knocked her out, she decided to go with it and it seems is using this time as a vacation." The others listened silently and Dom scowled. The Duke shrugged. "We'll keep a good watch on her, but there's really nothing to worry about. There's nothing we can do. While she's in bed, Kel's physical and mental wounds will have time to heal. Kel will come back to us when she's ready and not a moment sooner."

"So she's going to be okay?" Dom clarified. He needed to hear it again. Just to be sure.

"I certainly like to believe so. But they..." Baird slipped up again by referring to Kel and her baby, and not just Kel. "But there is still that gray area." He recovered. "Things are still touch and go since Kel's unconscious. Our Kel's been through a lot of trauma, and I'm afraid it won't be over for awhile." He concluded. Kel's friends nodded silently, none of them really liking what they were hearing, but there was nothing any of them could do but wait and pray. Nobody spoke. Nobody knew what to say.

"I'm assigning an apprentice of mine to stay and look after Kel as her own personal healer." The Duke stated.

Neal's jaw dropped. At this rate Kel's 'condition' was going to spread like wild fire. "You're not doing it yourself?" He demanded.

"No time." Baird said bluntly.

"Then let me do it." Neal offered desperately.

Baird shook his head. "You know that won't work."

"You don't think I'm good enough." Neal spat childishly.

"I didn't say that. But... you could use some work; you're no expert. But that isn't the issue. You're going for your knighthood. Kel's situation is distracting enough for you without being so caught up in it."

"But..." Neal pushed. "Well..." he stammered. "Then let Alanna do it."

The others had not clue as to why Neal was arguing so passionately.

Baird scowled at his son. "Nealan, be reasonable. You know as well as anyone how busy Alanna is and is most likely going to end up being."

"But..."

"But what if something happened?" Baird continued to argue. "What if something goes wrong with Kel? I'm not saying anything will, but "what if"? What if it did and you failed?" The healer demanded completely serious.

Neal was silent. Briefly. "Yeah well, what if what's-his-name fails?"

Baird shook his head in frustration. "I'm sure you'll be after him enough checking in on Kel and helping out when you're not needed that things will be fine, Neal." Almost as a after thought the Duke added. "Oh, and his name is Shane."

* * *

A_/N: wish me luck tomorrow! it's gonna be a big day :)_

_ThAnK yOuS: (this is gonna be short cuz i'm not sure how entertaining my previous format was)_

_Thanks to my loyal reviewers! Keep it up!_

_AJ 4EVA, Alcapacien, Aly of Pirate's Swoop, Ana Morales, Avery, Bella, chicken-puffs, Deadmen's Bells, Fate of Destiny, Im a poet but I dont know it, Lady Page, Mage Light, molly, Mythical Knight, Penelope Richmond, spifferoonigirl, Valese, PsychoLioness13_

_I couldn't resist a few..._

_!SmAsH!: yep. it's true. I blame you. you didn't keep after me enough to write and now... i can't, i just can't. I'm broken. Schools here... gah, it's scary, so much to do... I love it. YaY! it's a billion times better then hell.... i mean- arctic circle. We should do that ya know... bowl for soup i mean. I like soup. ._

_Gwen Lyon: WoW! 8:10... i wish! if that's true, than i'm really flattered and amazed cuz i had no clue... and i know it dances around, sometimes i have to take the time and write to entertain myself and others, i also wanted to take time, to build the story and the romance so it was believeable, instead of just bam there it is. I'll work on finding a good balance between the two_

_Lara Roberts: thanks for the hint hint looks sheepish for not writing and updating more quickly sorry about that... i figure kel is only about three to four months along at this point and (i know) a pregnancy is still pretty easy to hide at this point, but she'll be showing soon enough, no worries :)though. thank you!_


End file.
